Digimon Adventures: Voices of the Chosen
by The Amazing Spiderboy
Summary: AU. While at summer camp, 6 children land in the digital world a year after Tai and his friends did, and discover digimon, who can digivolve into champions, to save the Digital World. Read and Review.
1. And so, it begins anew

And so, it begins anew

 _Welp. The world's at peace, and all is right. The Dark Masters are down for the count, and that pesky virus Diaboromon is down. And let's not forget that we had a close save from a nuke that little bug sent us gift wrapped. Sounds a little weird, doesn't it? But ever since we went to summer camp, nothing's been the same… Or should I say from the time me and my sis first got a digimon… Either way, that seems to be the general rule of thumb of the Digital World. Weirdness wrapped around strange. It's kinda hard to explain._

 _Sorta like the story I heard from this buncha kids. It's been 4 months since the internet nearly went kerplunk. Their story is a lot like mine and my friends._

 _Woops. Forgot to introduce myself._

 _I'm Tai. Now I wasn't around for a chunk of this story, so I'll let them tell you all about it, but this was August. Again. About a year after we stomped Apocalymon, and saved the world (now that was hard work). Luckily, we found out about teamwork, and we worked perfectly. Well most of the time I guess._

 _Okay, fine Izzy. It took some time for us to work together. Geez. Give me a break already._

 _This story starts at summer camp. Now this is starting to get a little cliché isn't it?_

 _Matt and T.K. decided to visit relatives out of town instead. Joe opted for cram school; what do you expect? Hasn't he ever heard of a hobby? Anyways, Mimi is off on another vacation in California. Too bad she couldn't take the rest of us. Izzy lost track of the date to go because of another computer update or some sort. And it was up to me and Sora to make sure that he didn't get too lost in the ones and zeros. Man, that guy can go on about techno-doodads and thingamabobers for hours at a time. But he easily loses track of things. Sora decided that she wanted to help out her mother a lot more, as she realised how much her Mom loved her. And I just wanted one vacation without any weird adventures. And I guess Kari wanted to have some time with me._

 _Speaking of which, I guess I can tell you guys about this set of kids now. They're a colourful bunch. And when I say colourful, I'm not joking about that._

 _The first one is Akechi Michiru. He's a total computer nerd. Izzy tells me he's more into video games, playing them, and even creating them. If he's anything like our resident genius, then that's going to be trouble. He can be very responsible. But he should have stopped by a computer camp instead._

 _His younger sister's name is Akechi Sana; and she's the complete opposite of her brother. A total tomboy, with a mouth to match. If her brother's a rule follower, she's going to break that rule, like her life depends on it. Rough and tumble is her middle name._

 _Next, we have Sanada Sakura, class president, and resident girl. She's not a princess like Mimi, but she can be very demanding, despite being rather shy. I don't know what makes this girl's clock tick, but I guess she simply wants to fit in._

 _And on the polar opposite of Sakura, we have Takeda Kira. Talk about a drama queen. His favourite topic is himself and his bloated ego. I mean, can this guy shut up? It's like he walked out of a melodramatic historical play._

 _Let's not forget Date Itachi. This little guy may be Sana and Kari's age, but I'm a little worried if this kid may fall over sick. And his black wardrobe doesn't help. Doesn't he know it's summer? And does he have to be so broody and moody? Isn't he supposed to wait until he's Matt's age for that?_

 _And that leaves us with Miyamoto Kaito. This kid's a bundle of joy. Finally, a kid I can level with. No matter what curveball gets thrown his way, this little guy always tries to have a smile on his face. At least he has good tastes in sports. A good football game goes a long way. For a 9-year-old, he probably has a mean kick._

 _The last time this happened, we were at summer camp, and a freak snowstorm passed through. And this was in the Tokyo prefecture. When Summer's here, it's super hot. Then the digivices fell like literal meteorites from the sky in front of us, and it swiped us from camp._

 _As for them…_

The yard of the campsite was now white, fluffy and cold. Some of the staff were grumbling, but some of the kids insisted it was time to play.

A young boy in a red t-shirt with a white butterfly flying on the front of the shirt to the left sleeve, kahki shorts as well as brown tussled hair with a pair of goggles and light brown eyes. This young child was overeager to jump in the snow with his sneakers, as he dashed around with more energy than what he, or a nuclear-reactor crew could possibly know what to do with.

"Time for a snowball fight! Let's go!" 9 year old Kaito charged a little further than he should, to one of the larger snow mounds.

"It's a challenge! I'm going to win! Come on you silly shut in! We're gonna beat that twerp!" A young girl, with short dark auburn shoulder length hair, blue eyes, a sleeveless dark purple hoodie, and jean shorts with the bottom edges torn, that chased after the young boy. She also wore a set of black and red stripped wristbands

"Hey Sana! Be careful! You can catch a cold this way!" An older 12-year-old boy short, messy auburn hair, chromatic eyes (one green and the left one red), an open, azure button up t-shirt with an eastern green dragon on the back, and with a vivid orange shirt underneath the azure one, and cargo pants, came rushing out, computer in the gold and yellow backpack with the Triforce on the back of it, on his back.

What followed was yet another 9-year-old, much more serious in complexion, a little bit more pale than the rest, as he wore a long sleeved button up black shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath, and a scarlet scarf around his neck. This ensemble was completed with a set of black pants. His black hair seems to frame his youthful face, as they go down to his shoulders, with the bangs that fall almost over his eyes falling but a little short (think Seto Kaiba).

Looking around he was curious about the snow, but was not pleased at the thought of a snowball fight. "Ugh. So immature. There is a better use for this snow rather than just some stupid fight." He stated, with a little bit of a snobby attitude as he thought to himself. 'One could use it to build a snow-castle!'

Next came Sakura, a girl Michiru's age. She looked worried, with her light blue button up shirt, with short sleeves, that she wore buttoned up and professional, and a knee length sandy coloured skirt, with brown eyes, and long dark, flowing hair, to her midback. "Come back inside! This could be dangerous! Itachi! You'll catch a cold! Besides, the camp councillors… "

"Don't be such a teacher's pet. How often does it snow in this part of Japan, and at this time of the year? Maybe we should enjoy this moment while it lasts. And perhaps try to create a snow sculpture competition." This came from the last of the children that came out.

Kira had vivid neon green hair, clearly dyed. He had a thin red bandanna wrapped around his forehead with it tied in the back and with a white star in the middle of the front, it bordered his carefully gelled, yet wild hair, and grey eyes. His shirt was a light orange v-neck t-shirt, with navy jeans, and fingerless gloves that matched the colour of his bandanna. This wardrobe was not nearly as obnoxious as when he pulled out his Japanese fan, Sakura thought to herself when he felt it to be appropriate.

The young girl, trying to be responsible, turned to usher in the younger children, but then she noticed Kaito, the young gogglehead, looking up at the sky. "What's going on with the sky?"

The other five looked at where the young boy was pointing, and saw a blueish-green glow, that awed the children. It was beautiful, as it flowed into a beautiful pattern of rainbow light.

"That is beautiful…" The older girl mentioned, agape. "But what is it?"

"Maybe an aurora?" Was the answer from the usually quiet Itachi.

"As in an aurora borealis? Nah, way too south for that kind of surprise." The intellectual Michiru responded.

"Then I guess it got lost and took a wrong left when it should have gone north… Just like the snow." The green haired rebel sarcastically let out.

"It's beautiful and all… but we should get back inside. We could get sick from the cold, and come down with pneumonia!" Sakura replied.

"Yes, yes. Go inside and miss the opportunity of a lifetime to see the sky short-circuiting? No thanks." The obnoxious reply was sent by Kira, and the others were still staring at the sky.

Kaito noticed something in the middle of the aurora.

"Uh… What's that?" It looked like a green spiral, and a bright white light in the middle of it as the previous lightshow continued.

The white light separated into 6 pieces, and fell down from the sky, like meteorites. The children gasped and a slight shriek was heard from the 12 year old girl, as the strange meteors tumbled down from the heavens, as they grew closer and closer, the 6 youths stood still as the first of the small wisps crashed at Kaito's feet, throwing the snow around, leaving a few panicked screams as two more crashed at Michiru and Sakura's feet, another one crashed in front of Itachi, and the last two dove next to Kira and Sana.

After tossing off the snow of the explosion that went everywhere, Sakura spoke up, a little panicked for the wellbeing of the other kids. "Is everyone all right?"

Kaito and Kira dove to the ground, Itachi fell back, and the others braced themselves. After a second, they recovered.

"Nothing broken." Michiru replied, wiping off the snow from his shirt.

"I'm okay." The silent boy in black answered.

"Talk about surprising." Sana commented recovering from the meteorite, not wanting to admit a moment of fear. "What was that?"

The brainiac then went to his knees to examine the hole. "Meteors maybe? Huh?" A light rose from the hole in the ground, as each of the 6 strange objects rose from their respective craters. "I guess not…"

He stood up, as the objects rose to chest height on each of the children. Instinctively grabbing the strange things, all 6 looked at the object that nearly crashed into them.

The object looked like a rectangular object of greyish blue colour, it had a small circular screen in the middle, with two bright blue buttons on the left side of the screen, and another on the right side of the screen. It also had a tiny, black antenna on the right side.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, curiously, and a little uncertain.

"My guess is some kind of miniature remote digital apparatus." Michiru answered, his brain working overdrive over what this tiny machine could do, and the mysteries behind this.

The screen on the device shined green, as a large tidal wave of water sprung up mysteriously in front of them.

"Whoa! Anyone bring a surfboard?" Kira asked, a little disturbed by what was happening.

"Skip the surfboard, how about a lifeguard?" Sana shouted, as a vacuum pulled the children in, after the large wave split down the middle.

Screaming and feeling like the world was spinning for what seemed to be forever, eventually all they remembered was losing consciousness, and getting lost in the darkness.

Feeling eventually returned, and the ground, the air, and even his body, he eventually started hearing something.

"Kaito…"

Kaito grumbled, and ached, and wanted to move over.

"Kaito… Wake up…"

"Just five more minutes, gramma…" The boy tried to roll over, but he had a weight on his stomach.

"Well, that's pretty rude. Wake up!" The voice sounded much more different than what the boy remembered. And much more different than his grandmother's voice. Sounded… masculine?

This is when the young athlete opened his eyes. What he saw was shocking and surprising.

He saw a purple-greyish four-legged small creature, with a white snout and white paws, huge brown and black eyes, cute little ears and a small tail, just looking at him.

Freaking out, he jumped to his feet and dashed back, and moved away about 10 meters, slipping at the last part, onto his backside.

"I knew that camp food had some weird stuff in it, but this is ridiculous! I swear, the chef is a mad scientist!" The child spoke to himself, clearly a little afraid of the situation.

"Don't worry, Kaito! You don't need to be scared of me! Take a deep breath, okay, little one. I'm your friend!" The small creature approached the boy, with a reassuring tone.

Calming down, the camper took a breath, and inquired the monster. "Really? Have you had all your shots? And what are you?"

The small creature hopped up into Kaito's arms.

Digimon analyser/New Creature "My name's Dorimon! I'm a friendly sort, that loves seeing peace. I'm a drifting digimon! I've been waiting for you for a long, long, long time!"

"What do you mean by that? You traveled all this way for me?" the boy asked the creature, however, he clearly didn't notice someone approaching him from behind.

"Kaito? Are you all right?" Turning to see who it was, the youth smiled at his campmate that just appeared.

Sana came out, a little uncomfortable with the situation. "Apart from the entire freak tsunami grabbing me and leaving me in the middle of nowhere… Peachy. I also have this weird blob following me around." She motioned next to her. What crawled up next to her was a pink plant type creature with eyes, a large number of pink tentacles beneath her, and a blue flower with yellow tentacles and a larger tentacle from the flower.

Digimon analyser/New Creature "What weird blob? I'm a perfectly healthy, cuddly little thing. I'm Yokomon! We're an innocent and cute bunch that's extremely harmless! Honest!"

Despite Yokomon's colour, the voice was of a slight masculine tone. He also tried to brighten up his eyes to look innocent. Sana sighed, as Kaito responded with the greeting.

"Hi, I'm Kaito!" The boy spoke nicely. He was still a little leery of the small creatures, but it did get his curiousity. Turning to the girl, he continued. "Any idea where we are?"

"Dumped in the middle of a jungle. How's that?" the girl retorted.

"That's not what I meant." The boy half chuckled.

"Don't worry, little Kaito. We're in Digiworld." Dorimon chirped gleefully.

"So how do we get back to camp? A fire maybe?" Sana blurted out, half serious.

"That would be horrible!" The worrywart digimon answered.

"I'll get the firewood, and the lighter!" The pink creature happily volunteered.

"I don't think… Hey, do you guys hear that?" Kaito heard some form of buzzing in the distance.

"I don't hear anything. Are you sure about this guy, Sana?" Yokomon asked her partner.

"What do you hear?" The girl asked.

"Some kind of buzzing. It sounds really loud… and getting louder." The boy explained closing his eyes. She imitated him, and focused.

"Hey, I hear it too…"

The small grey and white digimon turned in one direction, listening to the direction of the sound, as he panicked and tackled Kaito to the ground. "LOOK OUT!"

Yokomon did the same to her partner, as a large red bug, the size of two large buses long and wide, swooped in over them. "Okay! I take it back! That guy's not crazy! But this guy is!"

Digimon analyser/Yokomon: That guy's bad mojo! That's Kuwagamon! A giant bully with razor sharp claws and teeth like saws! The best thing to do is to run away from this guy!"

Getting up, the 4 noticed that the giant red bug was turning around.

"He's coming back! Hurry! Run this way!" Dorimon cried out loud, as the human children got to their feet and scrambled after the small furry creature, Yokomon being carried by Sana.

They ran for what seemed like forever, with the giant creature zooming past them, missing them sometimes by mere inches, as they jumped out of the way, or ducked, as they kept going, until the maternal little guy turned around and waved at them.

"In here! Quick!" Dorimon ordered the youths, as he jumped into a tree, vanishing, instead of the expected results. After a moment of shock at what they witnessed, the girl just grabbed the boy by the hand, and dragged him into the tree, as they saw what seemed like a grey metal hollow inside.

"Where are we? What is this?" Kaito exclaimed, surprised.

"In a hiding tree, silly." Yokomon stated.

"That's not normal…" The boy muttered.

"Well, yeah, it is normal… for us that is." The pink obnoxious plant blurted out. The conversation stopped when they heard loud buzzing again, as they braced themselves and stuck close to the ground, expecting the worst, and reasonably fearful.

The buzzing soon left, and went quiet. After a heart pounding minute, the two children felt the blood rushing in their ears, as time stood still.

"Hey." A harsh voice came from the outside. All four jumped out of their skins at the sudden surprise of a sound. "The big bug's gone. You can come out."

The one side of the tree opened up to reveal the young boy in black, Itachi. He seemed pretty serious. Next to him, there was something that looked like a greyish-purple hand with claws, with a single eye on a bump on the back of the hand, with two antenna-like ears.

"Uh… don't sweat it, Itachi. We had a plan and everything figured out." The girl tried to gather her bravery. The hand rolled its eye.

"Hey Itachi! I'm glad you're okay!" The cheerful boy greeted the gloomy child. Looking down, he took a look at the newest creature. "And you are?"

Digimon analyser/Unknown digimon: Just call me Tsumemon. If I keep on digivolving, I'll become very powerful. That's all you need to know.

Kaito looked closely, trying to analyse him. But before he could continue, a small green seahorse looking creature passed in front of them. It had a yellow belly, and two small green wings, with a tail with white hairs, and two small black horns with reds at the tips.

"What the? Who're you?" the startled boy asked.

Digimon analyser/Unknown digimon: I'm Babydmon! A super-cute and super-cool digimon! I'm a harmless little critter, and a dragon to boot! I may like shiny things, so don't get between me and them!

Turning around to the direction he came from, he waved. "Hey, Kira! Over here, slowpoke!"

"Slowpoke? Me? You're the one that flies around! That's cheating!" The green haired 13-year-old stepped out of the bush. "Oh, looks like we found the little guys."

"Well, that's good." Michiru, the resident computer wiz followed the other boy into view. "And you two need to slow down! Not all of us have a limitless power source inside us."

"Of course, Mich! I have the spirit of an entire sun burning within me!" The egotist replied.

"But what's wrong with having limitless energy?" The little dragon joined in, trying to sound innocent.

"Hey, Michiru, what's that under your arm?" The younger sister asked her brother. The small creature which looked like an orange furball with a large blade on its head looked at her.

Digimon analyser/Unknown digimon: I'm Tsunomon. Usually shy, I'm a loyal companion to most, and I work hard to help those around me. Can I sleep, now that we all know who I am?

Michiru looked at Tsunomon with a little bit of curiosity. He turned to look at the others. "I've been meaning to ask; just what are you guys? You aren't the usual fauna we have in Japan."

The young genius then had the creature jump out of his arms, and joined the others, as they prepared for a better introduction.

"We're digimon! Digital Monsters!" They all stated in unison. Dorimon began speaking.

"We're very loyal, and caring!"

"We also work hard and play hard." Yokomon chirped.

"We're curious, and sometimes mischievous." The little dragon added.

"And we are your eternal partners." Tsunomon added, a little bit more monotone. "Can I just have a nap now?"

When it came time for Tsumemon to speak up, he just let out a grunt, and stated. "Whatever. I have my duties." This put a bit of tension in the air, that was soon cut short by a loud shriek.

"That's Sakura!" The black clad boy sprang up, as he shouted, and dashed in the direction of the scream.

The other kids followed him, trying to shout to her reassurances.

"Don't worry about the little creature, they don't mean… whoa, okay! That's something to worry about!" Kira shouted out, but then when she and a small creature came into view, they saw the familiar giant beetle hot on her tail, greet them with his scissor-like smile.

It charged forward, but the kids ducked, and the older boys nearly lost their heads as it pulled up, and slashed a couple of tree tops, as it vanished in the distance.

The new girl fell to her knees, letting her legs rest, and taking a sigh of relief as a small little blue ball with a two-spiked helmet and a furry raccoon tail hopped and reassured her.

"Are you all right?" the little blue pudgeball asked.

"I think so… That thing's a nightmare." She replied.

Digimon analyser/Unknown digimon: Don't worry, Sakura! I, Kaprimon will protect you. I'm a sworn warrior, bound by honour. And I'll hold to my word which is my bond!"

Before any of them can go on, they heard the loud screech that the giant Kuwagamon let out.

"Heads up, Ugly's on his way back!" Sana shouted, as they all got up, and ran in the same direction.

Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes like hours. The children ran, till their lungs felt like they were on fire, as the buzzing got louder and louder. After a few minutes of running, Sana jumped to the ground, as Michiru shoved Kaito to the ground, and Sakura pushed down Itachi, who broke up in a series of coughing fits. Kira hit the deck as well, as the giant beetle grazed over them.

"Oh man… Mom and Daddy are going to want to get a full refund over this!" the older girl shouted, clearly afraid for her life.

Sana got up rather upset. "Why don't we fight back? Kick its ass!"

Michiru responded. "With what? Unless someone packed a rocket-propelled grenade in their pockets, I don't see how that can work."

As soon as Kuwagamon made its return, the entire group got up and scrambled in one direction for about 10 minutes, until they stopped cold. The children's blood ran cold, as they saw the end of a cliff that seemed to end their hopes of getting out of this situation.

"Forget the RPG, how about a fighter jet? Anyone have one of those with them?" Kira responded, rather depressed at the turn of events.

Kaito, the young gogglehead approached the end of the cliff, as he grumbled turning to the others. "Sorry, but this isn't going to work."

"So, what's option number two?" The black clad youth, Itachi asked, sullenly.

Behind them, entire trees moved and the children jumped out of their pants and the red giant death flew forward, missed its targets and after flying a bit of way, turned around and aimed a lot more accurately this time at its meal. But as it charged this time, the little Dorimon dashed in, and leapt off of his partner's shoulders, and shouted something.

"Metal Drop!" was heard as the small blue and white furred digimon spat out a small silver, metal bead from its mouth, at the giant enemy. Although it slightly diverted the target from hitting the young human child.

This however, was not going to save the rest of the humans. The other small digimon jumped up, and shouted their own response to their brave comrade.

"Bubble Blast!" Came from Yokomon and Tsunomon, as they blew out some pink bubbles.

"Howling Hertz!" Kapurimon shouted, as a small electric looking spark generated from the two horns, and where it came together, was the launched in front of him.

"Hot Gas!" Babydmon added, as he tried to release his breath, as a reddish-brown gas came out.

' _Well, what else can I do?'_ "Nail Scratch!" The small hand looking creature revealed its claws, as they glowed, releasing 5 small little energy darts that were released from its claws.

They all landed perfectly on the giant, which caused it to crash into the forest behind them. However, the behemoth smacked aside the little critters as they landed injured all over the stretch of land.

Kaito picked up Dorimon, as he looked at him, hoping the little guy was all right.

"Dorimon? Are you all right? Speak to me." The boy pleaded.

"So long as you're not hurt, Kaito, I'm all right." The youth breathed a sigh of relief.

The other children rushed over to their newfound friends. A wave of relief flooded the children, as they saw the generally healthy status of the digimon, but their moment of silence, was shattered as the villain recovered from his emergency landing.

Kuwagamon clashed its mandibles together, ready for a meal.

The children rushed over to Kaito, near the end of the cliff, cradling their friends. Dorimon started to squirm in the arms of his human companion.

"Come on! We've got to fight and protect you!" The little monster enthusiastically insisted.

"No! You've been hurt!" The boy cried as he clung to his partner.

Michiru was having a similar fight in his hands.

"Come on! That guy wants to mess with us, we teach him a lesson!" Tsunomon roared up.

"But you don't stand a chance!" The computer genius pleaded.

To his right, his younger sister was trying to fight down the pink plant to not get himself killed.

"Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" Yokomon joined into the combat spirit with the others.

"No way! No how!" Sana ordered.

The little dragon in Kira's arms was trying his best to slip through the boy's grip.

"Lemme at him! I can take him!" Babydmon barked out.

"Are you stupid? You must be suicidal!" The green haired youth stubbornly replied.

The older girl was wrestling her new friend.

"Battle is our way! We will protect you! It's destiny!" Kapurimon livened up, struggling against his partner's arms.

The last boy turned to his new partner, and with pleading eyes, spoke up.

"Do you have to fight that bully?" Itachi asked quietly. The creature looked back sullenly.

"We're at the end of our rope. I'd rather go down fighting." Tsumemon spoke silently.

As the giant monster strode forward, the humans could not hold their grasp on their partners. The 5 struggling digimon slipped away from their friends, as Tsumemon leapt and joined them.

"Dorimon! I don't want you to die!" Kaito rushed forward, wanting to catch the fuzzy little creature.

However, what none of the children paid attention to, was the digivices shining. All of a sudden, the sky revealed a dark mist above. Rainbow lights flowed from its center, as the various large circular rays shot down, and 6 of them surrounded the 6 young digimon. Within them, a power from deep within burst out.

"Dorimon digivolve to… Dorumon!" The little Dorimon had turned into a small raptor-like creature, with the same purple and white fur, the tail looking like a fox tail, small black wings on his back, and a red gem on the forehead.

"Tsunomon digivolve to… Elecmon!" Tsunomon's new form looked like a red dog-like digimon with purple markings, rabbit-like ears, and a series of tails, much like a peacock.

"Yokomon digivolve to… Biyomon!" The new body of Yokomon was no longer plant-like, but it was of a small pink bird, with a pinkish-reddish beak and claws, and some slight purple markings on his tail, and his head.

"Babydmon digivolve to… Dracomon!" Babydmon was now a small blue dragon, with a white belly, red wings and horns.

"Kapurimon digivolve to… Kotemon!" Kapurimon transformed into a digimon that wore a kendo outfit and men, had sleeves that trailed behind him, a shinai held in his hand, and finally, purple lizard-like feet and tail.

"Tsumemon digivolve to… Keramon!" Tsumemon now looked pretty strange. He had a large greyish-purplish head with a creepy smile and look on his face, with two antennae a yellow neckpiece that continued in a number of tentacles, and two large hands, with large fingers.

The small creatures looked up at their enemy, and instinctively moved in.

Dorumon started the attack by launching a metal ball, similar to a cannon ball from his mouth. "Metal Cannon!"

The attack struck the bug's right leg, as it forced him on his knee. When he tried to get up, he then received another attack from his left, in the sky. "Spiral Twister!" The green circular fire from Biyomon smacked him from the side, and it was followed by an attack from below that attack, from Elecmon. "Super Thunder Strike!" As his tail glowed and launched an electric attack that got the creature now off balance.

Now deciding that this meal was too much trouble, Kuwagamon flapped its wings to fly off, but this was interrupted by Dracomon greeting him from above. His horns glowed as he opened his mouth and released a beam. "G Shurunen!" It hit the target on the head, but this was followed by Kotemon, who jumped high, with his shinai above his head, as he slammed down, the wooden sword sparkling with electric energy. "Thunder Kote!"

This attack hit with such force that the bug crashed back down, with no elegance left. The final rookie digimon decided this was a perfect chance to strike.

"Bug Blaster!" Keramon shot a black ball from his mouth that landed at high speed into the red beetle. This had such force that it threw him back.

All the digimon partners got together, and Dorumon shouted a request. "All together, please?"

"Metal Cannon!" "Spiral Twister!" Sparkling Thunder!" "G Shurunen!" "Bug Blaster!"

The five long ranged attacks landed, as the bug dropped back, vanishing as if it were vapor.

"They vaporised him…" Kaito let out, partially out of shock.

"That's the way to kick ass!" Sana screamed a victory cry.

The digimon happily returned to their partners, who were relieved, and observing the change in size and shape.

"Would that count as a fatality, or a brutality?" The gamer asked Elecmon.

"I don't care, but I can go for a napality."

Michiru had rubbed Elecmon's back. Sana grabbed Biyomon by the wings, and danced around in a circle with him. Kaito had jumped into a hug with Dorumon. Sakura, was observing the warrior clothes of her partner. Kira had taken Dracomon in a slight hug, out of relief. Itachi looked gleeful at the bug, observing quietly at the change in shape.

Keramon returned the look, thinking. _"I'm limited in power, and yet this brat can help me digivolve like those four? I'll have to look into this. Guess I've got to take this brat with me."_

All the kids were chanting praises of relief, as they took their first breath that was free and quiet since coming to the Digiworld.

A breath that was quickly cut short, by Kuwagamon suddenly appearing out of the bush he fell in, letting out a scream. He looked pretty mad and injured, as he plunged his huge mandibles into the ground, which caused cracks to reveal themselves, as they reached the two sides to the cliff, causing the ground beneath the children and the newly digivolved digital monsters to fail and crumble, causing them to plummet to the water beneath them.

* * *

Thank you for reading this fanfic!

This was an interesting change in the original story I initially created from my adolescence. This new story has been vastly improved on the other version, as we wanted to write a love letter to the first season.

The original version was meant to be a cyberpunk with elements of Dr. Who style time travel… with a large amount of teenage angst from both the characters, and myself. Some characters would have got caught in the range of Mary Sues, and it would have got caught in the shipping wars. That idea didn't age well, as the flaws of the fanfic series Perfect Hazzard has been infected with some of these flaws. I admire the dedication of the writer to his vision, but I won't go back to read that series.

This version was a much better version, and although it follows the formula of season 01, it will deviate from the initial story, with this whimsical new cast.

Elements from the original idea may be repurposed, but not with the immature writing style I would have implemented back then. I'm a fan of Cyberpunks, but this isn't the story for that.

This also allows me to limit my cast of characters. Originally, I would have implemented the characters from season 2, 3, 4 and 5. This would have been a hard issue to juggle, as we would have 30 destined children, and 30 Digimon, plus my original characters. That would be a heavy load to juggle with for someone who wishes a fully functional story, and with a large number of fans that would debate, and get the crossfire of the season fanboys, and the ire of the shipping wars. It would have been a nightmare.

This matured style of storytelling is more akin to the spirit of Digimon. Kids going to an alternate world, paired up with some monsters who need to work together to save the Digital World, and in extension, save the world. And sometimes, writing goes through that process. Ideas and characters may be incompatible, but they may be used later under a much more mature way of looking at the story, and writing it the way the vision can be surpassed.


	2. Genesis of Dorugamon

Chapter I: The Genesis of Dorugamon

Falling. For entire seconds, they fell with a distinct sense of vertigo, and of terror that sickened them far more than they had ever been before in their short lives, even had the vertigo not done so already.

Asuka Island was not the highest island, nor in possession of the greatest of cliffs, for it was a volcanic and heavily forested isle, with the greater isles near her being far more well populated and civilized to an extent.

In that moment, when panic set into several of the digimon and humans, the only one who could fly out of the group of Chosen digital monsters beat his wings as mercilessly as he possibly could, determined to save little Sana.

"SANA!" He cried out as she screamed alongside the other humans, reaching down with his talons to grip her flailing hands.

This gave the little girl hope, not that it lasted as she was soon found to be too heavy for the small bird to properly hold her weight, and maintain airspeed velocity at the same time. He was dragged down with her, soon enough with the two being amongst the lasts to hit the water with a loud crash and sploosh sound.

Meanwhile Dracomon was beating his own wings futilely, though aware that he could not normally fly, he still attempted to against all odds, desperate to save Kira. It didn't matter to him if he perished, so long as the messy-haired human did. His efforts though were in complete vain, he discovered when he splashed down to the left of where Biyomon soon landed and to the right and behind a bit, where the heavy Dorumon and Kaitou had landed (with the boy having just pulled down his much-loved goggles, instinctively a few mere seconds before, soon after they hit the water).

Further away, from the group Sakura with Kotemon and Michiru and Elecmon landed almost more heavily than the rest, with the two digimon hampered by both armour and fat in their individual cases even as they tried to swim and assist their partners. With neither Sakura nor Michiru faring very well at sea themselves, as they flailed their arms in a panic.

"Help!" Screamed Michiru, his mouth and nose filling with cold water as it shocked him and paralyzed him at the same time with fear.

"Somebody do something!" This time it was Sakura, as she struggled to keep her nose above water, however the young girl had never learned to swim all that well, and only succeeded in pulling herself further downwards.

The only one who had kept a level head as they fell, pulled by Newton's most well-known discovery, was the viral Keramon. Eyes scanning the area, he had caught sight of the island closest to them, calculated the weight of the rocks and of Kuwagamon, and had considered his own individual options carefully in the passage of seconds. So swift of mind was he, that those seconds may as well have been entire hours.

'I could save only Itachi, as he's the only one that matters, as he's the only one whom I need to digivolve.' Keramon mused almost conversationally with himself, as he made twisted and twined his body to fall head-first into the water. Still unconvinced that the others were on his side, particularly with the computer geek Michiru and the cheerful Kaitou having possibly recognized him from a few mere months before. As Itachi screamed in terror as they fell, he even considered leaving the infant behind but scrapped that plan, his revenge required the lad, so therefore he'd need to save him should he ever hope to reach Diaboromon ever again.

'Then in that case I must keep him safe, and play at being a good little pet, however should I save only him, he may question my commitment, and that is something I will not tolerate.' Keramon thought pensively, as he made the split-second decision to save the others, they could still be of use he supposed, as Itachi seemed to be friendly with that Kaitou boy, and better to play it safe for now before seeing what opportunities life would offer him.

As they broke the surface of the sea, Keramon extended two of his tentacles that served as feet, in preparation of kicking out with them, even as he grabbed Itachi by the waist with one large hand.

Easily plucking his tiny body, from the middle of the water, reaching out with another four tentacles, he grabbed Kaitou, Dorumon by their middles with two, and with one Biyomon and Sana around their waists also (though he could tell Sana was almost as good a swimmer as Kaitou), while the last grabbed Dracomon. Frowning a little (difficult for him given his physiology), he reached out with another to grab Kira, aware he'd be too slow to dodge the falling debris of rocks and dirt.

Keramon propelled them forward, reaching out and stretching out with another couple of tentacles he knabbed Michiru by his left leg, and his partner around the middle, only to do the same for Kotemon and his partner, using his other arm for the Shinai-wielding digimon, as he was fast running out of tentacles.

His last two, the ones acting as something of a propeller rotated about as rapidly as he could twist them, sending them all but flying through the sea, towards safety, faster than any of them were capable of processing, stunned and relieved as they were. A sentiment that was short-lived, when they soon found themselves short of air, a few seconds later as they remained underwater.

Keramon had no need for an atmosphere or oxygen, but he well knew, from much data that had been processed in his previous life how humans and other digimon operated physiologically. Not to mention, the effort of dragging the whole group, in particular Kotemon and the plump Elecmon had his own bones and muscles burning from pain and exertion.

'I have grown weaker in this form, damn those digidestined! This would be so much easier, in my previous life.' Keramon groaned as he summoned all of his willpower and strength to move just a bit further, just a bit faster.

Pulling them all from the river, the first being Itachi, whom he treated as delicately as porcelain, the rest soon followed as they were dragged onto the beach by the exhausted digimon. Panting, as he did so, exhausted by his efforts, he threw himself onto the beach, panting and glaring at the Digidestined he had just saved.

Coughing up sea-water, Itachi all but puked, as he pulled himself onto all four, crying from the pain of it, before he collapsed forward feeling the sand of the beach against his right cheek and hands.

'I'm alive! I'm not dead!' He thought relieved and shocked, as he sagged down, too tired to think anything else or feel much more, his hair plastered to the nape of his neck.

The next one to react was Elecmon who coughing helped drag Michiru up the beach, shortly after he had finished coughing and spraying the water from him. Glancing behind him to spot his partner coughing and gasping, still half in the water with his legs dangling in the water.

"Michiru!" Elecmon called out, as he reared back onto his back-paws and pulled his partner backwards onto the beach, with all his strength, grabbing him from his armpits. "We're safe!"

Michiru nodded heavily, exhausted and unused to swimming or not having enough oxygen as he looked up through heavy lids, to see Kuwagamon roaring in a rage, only to be sent crashing downwards trapped by the debris of rocks and sand he had shaken loose, straight for the bottom of the sea.

The genius didn't know what to think or how they had made it so far away, but all he knew was that when he made it back home, he had to learn to swim, on top of getting a full-refund for this stupid camping trip.

"Sana, it is a miracle!" Shouted Biyomon as he moved to help his 9 years old partner who was already pulling herself up, or was trying to only to lean on him heavily.

Sakura and Kotemon in turn, were both busy gasping, neither one equipped for the water, with Kotemon bending forward and backwards all to try and rid the water from his helmet, while his partner flipped herself onto her back.

'The sun, the wind, it is so beautiful! Why didn't I realize how perfect they are before?' Sakura wondered after she had finished coughing up her water, and rested there by the beach, eyes on the sun stunned to still be alive. She vowed then, never to step foot into water again for the rest of her life, if she could help it. If humans had been made for it, they'd have been given gills she believed then.

Kira and Dracomon coughed, hacked and plopped onto the beach, miserable and defeated, the latter feeling as though he let down his newfound friend, while the former though a skilled-enough swimmer for his age, felt furious at how close they had come to dying.

"I *cough* h-hate this place!" He grumbled to himself.

The first to recover was Kaitou, a gifted swimmer he knew how to hold his breath better than most, he had all but been raised in the water. Accustomed maybe not to the danger of their escapades, he was however accustomed to ocean-swimming, given that he was natively from a short-distance away from the Tohoku region.

Pulling up his goggles, with a huff he coughed but a little, having swallowed more water from when he was grabbed by Keramon than during their rapid-trip, he glanced at his huffing and panting partner, who was possibly the best swimmer outside Keramon out of the digimon. Shaking energetically, he sprayed the water on his now stinky fur, all over around him, to the cries of frustration and irritation of those around him.

"We made it!" Kaitou panted happily, "We're alive, it is a miracle!"

"Indeed," Affirmed Dorumon just as pleased as his partner.

"But how?" Kira asked confused at how they had survived, "I thought for sure we were fish food."

"Or to be crushed into paste, under those falling rocks," Michiru added as he clicked open his laptop in a rush to make sure it was okay. To his surprise and relief, he found it not only unscathed but in perfect working order, as though it hadn't endured much more than its usual sleep-mode.

"It was Keramon, I saw him he saved us all! He's a hero!" Kaitou cheered, eager to thank the swift-thinking virus who blinked in surprise, only to shrug in reply, as Sana added her voice to his.

"Thank heavens for the squid!" She remarked.

"Yeah! I don't know what we'd without him," Dorumon pipped up, just as Itachi objected to the girl's remark.

"He's not a squid!" Itachi called out heatedly.

"Then what is he?" Sana snapped disliking his tone.

"Guess he's useful for something," Kira remarked lightly, as he glanced at the forests that stood before them, studying them suspiciously. He had learned not to trust an inviting environment in this world, already.

"Never mind what he is, we should thank him," Sakura said gently, hoping to mediate the argument about to pick up between the two kids, it was the Japanese way she knew, to keep peace within the group, for its own good. She then bowed, with her partner glancing at her, only to hurriedly follow her example, "Thank you Keramon, for saving us all."

"It is fine," He murmured before helping Itachi to his feet, by lifting him up effortlessly and placing him on said feet.

"We should leave, and fast if we don't want Kuwagamon to maybe prep for another fight," Elecmon suggested as he kept an eye on where the giant-bug digimon had fallen.

"A good idea," Michiru agreed as he pulled himself to his feet, with a minor groan.

"Thanks, Keramon," Itachi murmured shakily, as he trailed after his partner, who nodded absently without offering a word in response.

"Before we move, Elecmon, if I may enquire what happened to you all?" Michiru asked, as he studied his partner attentively, staring at him from the blue marks on him, to his now red colouration and large ears on top of his head.

"Yeah, what the heck happened up there?" Kira queried confusedly.

"We digivolved," Biyomon pipped up, eagerly as he jumped up and down akin to an over-excited child. "We're better than ever thanks to you all!"

"Whenever we eat and rest, enough we can change shapes to reach the next stage of power," Keramon said simply, "Think of it as a part of our evolution, yet we can't do it without your energy, or you being in danger. I was Tsumemon, and became Keramon."

"So it isn't Kapurimon anymore?" Sakura asked as she smoothed out her dress, with a perplexed glance at her partner.

"Nope, my name has now become Kotemon, Sakura." Kotemon explained in his usual formal tone, though with a smile distinctly heard in his voice.

"Ah I see, so when you digivolve you change shapes, reaching the next stage, with us humans supplying our energy, to you. Do you use up your own energy too in the process?" Michiru wondered fascinated, wishing he had more equipment with which to study his suddenly nervous partner.

"Um, yeah we do, we all have to pitch in, I was as you saw Tsunomon and am now Elecmon," Elecmon explained in his slow drawl.

"I was the incredible Babydmon, and am now Dracomon, no autographs necessary everyone." Dracomon said to his own partner.

"Makes my head spin, ugh, think next time I'll go for summer school instead," Kira murmured even though he'd probably prefer to get a part-time job to summer-school that or he'd skip.

"I was Yokomon, but became Biyomon, with some minor help from you Sana," Biyomon joshed to his partner who perked up with her hands on her hips.

"Wow, you're incredible, but I suppose I am too if I made this possible!" Sana retorted with a loud chuckle.

"So you're Dorumon now huh?" Kaitou remarked having overheard his partner's cry earlier, when he digivolved, "That's really cool!"

"Aw, thanks Kaitou," Dorumon mumbled cheeks staining red from embarrassment, "I was Dorimon, but yeah I am now Dorumon."

"Huh," Was all Itachi said, like Kaitou he had overheard his partner and remembered it, glancing at his partner he saw him ignoring everyone and focused on the woods. He supposed he understood what had happened, his protector had grown considerably, thanks to a combination of their energies, with the little boy, suddenly aware that his partner suddenly seemed distant, in stark contrast to everyone else's partners. It made him feel a little lonely, not that he was unused to such a feeling, one which he crushed swiftly enough. "Something the matter Keramon?"

"Yes, we have dawdled enough, Elecmon is right in that we need to move," Keramon growled at all those gathered behind him.

Kira gave him a cross look, even as Elecmon nodded a little and with a lazy shrug remarked to the others, "He's right, let's get going and see if we could find any land-marks we recognize, I think we landed on Byakko island, it isn't much to look at from above. Just one forest after another, save for one or two beaches, but it should be more than safe if we're smart."

"You heard him, everyone into the forest, or face uncertain doom here on the quiet beach." Biyomon joined in, as he all but shoved his partner towards the forest.

"Jeez when she puts it that way, the beach is ever so scary." Kira muttered to himself, drawing a short guffaw from the small dragon next to him.

The forest was not a really famous one, it was so lacking in danger and in considerable mayhem in comparison to the last one they had been in, that it had almost never garnered a name for itself. It was simply known by many of the denizens of the Digiworld as 'Byakko woods', taking its name from the isle it was on.

The trees clung together, with many mushrooms sprouting here and there, berries growing from some of them, and bananas dangling from others as they all stared about, some of them clinging so tightly together, that they blotted out the sun. Leaving them, with the feeling that the trees were oppressing them as surely as Kuwagamon had previously done. All this even though the sun was high in the skies above them.

"Next stop, the forest of hidden deaths," Kira called out to everyone, as he stepped forward with Dracomon, "No pictures, videos or pets allowed."

"Very funny," Sana retorted sarcastically, as she followed not liking the forest one bit, given how dark it was, and how it seemed to

"Digital monsters, who came up with the name? How did your species develop? I wonder if there was an intelligent purpose or not, and also how is it that you are all of the same species and yet developed differently?" Michiru had asked his partner towards the middle of the group, perplexed by the simple nature and appearance of his partner. "Because if you consider Darwin's theory you should all be more alike, given how evolution normally works, consider for example homo-sapiens having evolved from-"

"Tell me, is it in your nature to question everything? I am what I am, to ask more about it seems too exhausting." Elecmon interrupted the barrage of questions, already feeling a headache setting in due to said verbal barrage.

"I was simply asking, is all." Michiru said defensively with his hands raised a little, "I mean this is intriguing and we are all but pioneers in this mysterious world."

"Can't you just accept that I'm friendly, and who I was always meant to be, and leave it at that?" Elecmon grunted, "Let whatever purpose or non-purpose fulfill itself, and see whichever it is, with some time."

"Hey Biyomon, can I ask? Have you ever considered dying your colour to a-well less girly colour?" Sana was in the midst of asking just ahead of her brother, of her partner who shot her an amused look.

"To what? Polka-dots? Or what about yellow? Or lightish-red?" Biyomon joked to her, with a quiet giggle to himself.

"Well I was just thinking, I'd look like such a girl standing next to you, in front of my basketball team, if you ever ended up coming home with me." Sana explained crossing her arms lazily behind her head, "And I hate pink."

"Well I like my colour, and I don't think you may have noticed but you are a girl, Sana." Biyomon retorted a little amusedly, as he kept up with his partner, earning him a frown from her.

"Dracomon, I was thinking; you ever waxed your scales? I mean, it might give you a buffer look, for the SheDracomon in the neighbourhood," Kira advised sagely, considering his advice all but solid gold in that moment, having considered this carefully. After all if he was to have a partner, he had to be the manliest, coolest one and best looking one around.

"There are no 'SheDracomons', and I don't wax nor do I need to, I mean I wake up in the morning always looking perfect and draconic so, there really isn't any need to." Dracomon snapped, not amused or pleased by this conversation, not at all.

"Still, something to consider." Kira shot back, with a grin as he missed his partner's revulsion.

"You think maybe I'm satisfied by my appearance?"

"Not at all, I mean you look good, but you could look better." Kira said with a grin, blind to the fact that he was digging a grave.

"Ugh," Dracomon groaned suddenly wistful for a quieter partner, maybe one less superficial like Sana or Sakura, then again maybe not in the former's case, she seemed like trouble and as though she was thinking similarly to his own.

"So you became even bigger, can swim better and can shoot fire from your mouth? You are so cool!" Kaitou gushed from directly behind Michiru and Elecmon, causing his embarrassed partner to smile a little shyly.

"Thanks, Kaitou," He mumbled quietly, moved by the young boy's obvious adoration.

"But, if you don't mind my asking do you need spicy foods to do it?" Kaitou asked innocently, unable to contain his curiosity, as he remembered one particular incident when his cousin had had too much spicy foods, and had all but breathed fire himself.

"Um, no, not that I know of." Dorumon murmured faintly embarrassed now, "I just spit it out, in battle is all, no spices required."

"But would it work better with spices?" Kaitou wondered as he thought of some of the tofu recipes he had been taught since before he could walk.

"No! I mean, um not at all, not at all. It'd work the same I hope," The last part was added as an afterthought by the suddenly panic-stricken digimon who prayed his partner wouldn't feed him spicy foods in order to help him. He hated spicy foods, he could anything but them. 'I better cook from now on, and keep an eye on my food.'

Further behind Kaitou and Dorumon, walked the last members of the team, with Sakura keeping pace with Itachi and Kotemon, both to keep an eye on the young boy and to have a private chat with her own partner.

"I can't believe this, I hope the dirt doesn't stain my dress, or get too much into everyone's hair, it'll be impossible to keep us clean if it does." Sakura grunted as she sagged a little defeat, all but itching to scratch at her head where she imagined thousands of microbes of dirt and sea-water to have dirtied it, and then smoothing out her dress.

"Bah, dirt is the badge of all true heroes, it is an honour to be covered in it Sakura." Kotemon scolded her proudly, "I myself enjoy keeping clean, but should my armour ever get dirty or damaged I consider it another tale to tell later."

"Ugh, that sounds worse than death," Sakura sighed in defeat as her partner shook his head energetically.

"No, no not at all. If you wore a _men_ you wouldn't have to worry about dirty getting into your hair," Kotemon said only to change tact mid-speech and to focus on his beloved men, which was worth more than one's life in his book. "Or perhaps you should consider shaving your head, it might be more practical."

"Anything but that!" Sakura nearly shrieked, hands flying to her head as she clung to the black tresses she was so proud of, those that were her only vanity in life to speak of. "And won't you sweat under that hideous mask?"

"Hideous?!" Kotemon growled horrified that his honoured partner could ever utter such preposterous and hurtful words, "Why I consider this _men_ the most beautiful thing in Digiworld!"

"Hmm," Itachi murmured without saying a word, as he tried to suppress his revulsion and distaste for her silly conversation. It was beneath him to comment, he thought as he turned to glance at his own partner who walked just a few steps ahead of him, or glided or hopped or whatever it was he did to advance forward.

A quiet child, Itachi had learned since long ago the value of silence. Words hurt, they stung and they rarely were ever used to bridge distance. And yet, part of him felt unsure of how Keramon truly felt, he wished he could he suddenly read his mind. Or that the grey digimon would speak up, but instead he simply advanced without comment.

For his part Keramon did his best to keep from rolling his eyes at the innateness of the conversations around him, they were as far as he was concerned beneath him. He was a virus, not one akin to the petty stupid ones in this world, but a true-born bug, one meant to corrode and devour. One who needed to find his programmer, his maker, not play at being a slave like these others.

And yet he could not deny, the need he had for this annoying weakling behind him, or the power that those two boys had given their partners. Perhaps in time, he thought if he applied Itachi's energies well, he could achieve a better and higher state of being than that of Diaboromon if that was even possible.

The conversations were halted after nearly an hour and a half of walking, when the group of children and their partners were halted, as Elecmon sniffed at the air a little.

"Ah, the ocean, I smell water! I could use a tan, so why don't we stop near here." Elecmon announced cheerfully, as the faint smell of ocean water hit his nostrils, cheerful the electric digimon could not help but hope they could avoid being attacked on the beach, he'd prefer to slow down, smell the flowers and enjoy the scenery than to battle.

To the digimon it was a beach they were well familiar with, having seen it from Asuka island in the past, none of them aware of anything particularly strange about it (save for maybe Keramon). But to the humans, the first thing they noticed about the beach, was the abandoned gas-station, with the windows broken, and the door firmly closed.

This struck them all as strange, yet was a ray of hope they opined, as they knew what could be found inside of a gas station, and that should there be a station there in the middle of nowhere, even if a phone was not in working order, there had to be at least one or two employees present to assist customers.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Sana shouted pointing at it, excitedly from where the stood uphill of the gas-station in the distance on the sandy beach.

"Affirmative! That would be a gas-station, which means-" Michiru answered excitedly as he stared bug-eyed at the all but shining station.

"Service! People! Phone-service!" Sakura completed his sentence more eager for something than she had ever been in all her life.

"Screw that, maybe there's food inside!" Sana gasped cutting her off, only to grow more excited with each second, "I hope there's candy or potato-chips! Or health drinks!"

"Well then, what the hell are we waiting for folks? Christmas?! Let's go!" Kira screamed as he began to charge forward, right behind the Akechi siblings, behind him Kaitou and Itachi brought up the rear.

"First thing I'm going to do when we get home, is play video-games!" Kaitou cried out happily, his smile as bright as the sun that gleamed off his goggles, as he gave chase. Out of the group he was also the only one, who strayed behind enough, as he didn't want to be in front of the bigger kids and be mowed down by them in their excitement, enough to notice Itachi trip on the beach.

"Wait for me-Yeowch!" Itachi yelped out as he tripped over a wire hidden under the sand, cursing his clumsiness and pain-stricken knee, grateful for the fact that he wore long-dark pants that offered some minor protection.

"Are you okay Itachi?" Dorumon asked worriedly, offering him a paw to help him stand up.

"Are you bleeding?" The brown-haired boy enquired just as worried, as the dark-haired boy immediately tried to act tough.

"Fine!" Itachi snapped as he jumped to his feet with a well-hidden wince, annoyed by their pity, as he refused the offer of help from the gentle purple digimon, while his own brought up the rear, his gaze pointed downwards.

'What is a wire doing here?' Keramon wondered to himself, as he examined the wire which looked suspiciously like a cable wire, that on one head seemed to lead he discovered upon pulling it up, to the lake and on the other end towards an opposite end of it, and then twisted around towards the gas-station. 'Why would they need a cable, when satellite connections are better?'

"What's that for?" Dorumon asked curiously, staring at it and wondering if he should bite into it.

"I think it's a phone-cable, or something akin to that," Keramon explained as mystified as him.

"Maybe we should cut it." Itachi grumbled still sore about looking oafish.

"I don't think we should touch it, maybe we'll need it." Kaitou suggested cautiously, figuring that maybe it'd be better to trust a big person, he added swiftly. "Maybe Michiru or Sakura will know what to do with it, I'm sure of it."

Meanwhile, those who had reached the gas-station came to a halt, for they soon found to their extreme bitterness and disappointment that not only was there no food inside, but neither was there anyone present. It was barren, save for the counter, the empty isles where food and drinks should have been.

Sakura and Kotemon were quick to search the back, while Sana all but sagged to the ground in heart-break.

"What's wrong Sana?" Biyomon asked confused by how crushed she was.

"No food," She mumbled back, while Sakura searched the back hurriedly, only to shake her head to the others.

"Nothing back here, darn," The older girl muttered with crushing finality to their ears as she stumbled from the back with her partner traipsing after her with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"What are you looking at, Michiru?" Elecmon asked noticing how his partner's gaze was fixated on the corded telephone on the other side of the employee's counter.

"The phone, if I can't gain internet access wirelessly, then with a wire it should work," Michiru stated firmly as he raced around the counter, nearly crashing into Sakura who yelped and leapt backwards nearly onto her startled partner, who barely slipped to the left.

"Watch it!" Kotemon scolded him, but his warning fell on deaf ears, as Michiru unplugged the phone and shoved his computer's internet cord that he had brought with him only out of doubt of the summer camp's internet capabilities and had nearly left behind.

"There now lessee here," Michiru murmured as he tried to gain access, but there was no reaction, instead the internet came up but no page showed itself, and he could see it offering the troubleshoot option. "Darn, but there must be some place with internet access here."

"Michiru, what are you doing?" Sakura snapped irritably, startling him and making stare at her from over his shoulder, "We might need that phone to call for help!"

"I was just trying to understand what happened to us, whether we had internet access or not. And we don't, which suggests that we're not on earth, which validates my current hypothesis." Michiru replied firmly as he reconnected the phone line to the wall-jack, and stepped back around the counter to let Sakura have a go at the phone.

"Which is?" Kira asked curiously, back from investigating the rear of the station, having hoped to find ice-cream or bottled drinks, but there was natta.

"That we've been abducted by aliens. You see it is quite elementary, we have monsters here, that have a completely different kind of evolutionary pattern than what we understand, there is the lack of satellites, and ergo no internet access." Michiru explained eagerly, clearly convinced of his theory, while his acquaintance shook his head, doubtful.

"Yeah right, hey Sakura how's the phone working?" He queried loudly, hoping to ignore the nerd's babbling.

"At exactly four o'clock,it'll be half-past three." Babbled the phone operator on the other end of the phone, with Sakura staring at it in stunned disgust. "So please, hang-up and pretend to try your call again."

"Not well, I should try again though maybe this time I'll call the police and not my parents." She stated as she hung up then tried re-dialing, deciding that her parents were clearly out of range, and she'd have better luck with a 119 call.

"Hey we found something! We found a phone cable out on the beach!" Kaitou shouted as he came running inside, only to be shushed by the girl on the phone.

"Don't you know it's rude to shout while someone is on the phone?" Sakura hissed at him, causing him to sag a little in disappointment, having hoped they'd be as excited by his and Itachi's discovery than what they were.

"A phone cable?" Sana enquired curious, as she looked to her brother for an explanation, aware of how smart and clever he could be.

"Let's go check it out," He replied as he motioned to Kaitou with his right hand, "Lead the way Kaitou."

"Sure, let's go Dorumon," the boy cheered as he led the way all but barreling out of there back to where Itachi was busy waiting, alongside his contemplative partner.

Once outside, they proceeded to the cable which led directly to beneath the gas-station, Michiru examined it carefully, yet was completely puzzled by what he found. The wire was definitely connected, and yet there was no reception he looked up at the two boys gazing at him expectantly, in order to quickly ask them, "Hey you two, can you dig up the cable carefully? I need to see if it's been torn or cut anywhere."

"Right," Kaitou said eager to help.

"Umm, okay." Itachi agreed also, stuttering as he noticed Kira peering outside, from one of the windows of the building.

"What do you need me to do?" Sana asked thinking he had a task for her as well, which he didn't as he had forgotten about her.

"Just sit there for a minute, I want to see if this is connected to the building," He told her causing his little sister to pout without him noticing, as he sank to one knee and removed some of the sand from on top of the cable, for several minutes he did nothing else, save for this until he reached the wall, only to furrow his brow and stroke his chin in a gesture of pensiveness.

"That we could do, I'm gonna catch up on my tanning then," Elecmon volunteered lazily, relieved to have nothing to do, as he sagged to the ground to prepare for his 'power-nap'/tanning session.

"I think it is connected, and yet the phone isn't working," Michiru remarked puzzled and fascinated, "Maybe it was always broken."

"Try telling her that," Sana retorted motioning to the older girl with her thumb over her shoulder, as she studied the cable.

"She seems awfully thick," Biyomon remarked with a snicker to herself, as Sakura's voice could be heard trying to reach the operator and convince her to send someone over to repair the phone as it didn't seem to be working properly.

Soon enough, Itachi and Kaitou showed up again with their partners, to report what it is they had found; nothing. Not a wire out of place, no cuts to the cable and nothing of note that stood out.

"It doesn't seem torn, but it does come to an end over there," Kaitou explained pointing behind towards the area just short of the forest.

"It fell short of the forest," Dorumon added helpfully.

"He knows that, given how Miyamoto is pointing," Itachi stated scathingly to the dino, who gave him a wounded look.

"No need to be mean," Dorumon scolded only for Michiru to cut in.

"I see, nice work you three, now we just need to go over what can be done, maybe I can fix the phone." The otaku suggested wearily, unsure if that was even possible, or if he was providing them with a false hope. He supposed a false hope was better than none at that moment.

But it was in vain he soon found, the phone was determined to be uncooperative he discovered, and so with Sakura reclaiming it impatiently, and Kira shaking his head, he left the gas-station for the outdoors, to discuss at length his failures.

"I have found after much research little to nothing, I think we need to consider leaving the station." Michiru advised totally beaten and conceding defeat to the phone cable and the gas-station.

"If only we could-" Kira began to suggest something only to be interrupted by a loud growl, glancing over he saw Sana clearly embarrassed with red-cheeks rubbing her belly and looking downwards, her stomach's voice was joined by his, as he sighed. "Time for a break."

Itachi was visibly relieved, more so than the other two children as he glanced about quietly only to ask, "Does anyone have any food, I didn't bring any."

"I've got nothing, except my sneakers, my basket-ball key-chain and I think that thing that came out of the sky," Sana explained, half-moaning, "Does anyone have any food?"

"I came with only my goggles for swimming, my swimsuit in my bag and a couple of comic-books, and manga, and a miniature first-aid kit." Kaitou replied equally disappointed as the others, "I already gave my half-eaten chocolate bar to Dorumon."

"Sorry, I was just so hungry, if I had known you'd need it, then I'd have gladly offered it up." Dorumon said to them, evidently disappointed in himself only for Michiru to wave away his concerns.

"I doubt a half-eaten chocolate bar would have gone very far," He said as he glanced at Kira who proudly forked over his own bag.

"I on the other hand came much more well-prepared; I brought several chocolate bars, and have brought even a convenience store bento and a chicken-sandwich." Kira explained, as he smirked at them, "You never know when you'll want to snack, and as I was planning to be out all day, I figured I'd need the food. You guys can have the bento and bars, the sandwich is mine."

He said the latter part with a greedy look to the sandwich, while he was congratulated, soaking in the pleasure of his well-deserved praise as Keramon nodded to himself in approval, and Itachi gave the sandwich a longing look, and Dorumon jumped on the bento, with all the eagerness of a starved pup, alongside Kaitou.

"Well-done! This was nicely thought out even if it was sourced in irresponsibility!" Michiru praised excitedly, not aware of how his words could be construed, as he got a 'hey' from the annoyed boy.

"Wow, you sure are more helpful than my bro," Sana pipped up.

"That's a lot of food," Biyomon murmured salivating from his pink beak.

"But wait, how long will it last us with us here?" Kotemon asked, having wandered over from the gas-station, having given up on his partner.

"With nine large chocolate bars, one lunch, and a sandwich? Probably not long at all," Michiru predicted as he did the mental math within a second, "We should find a way to ration it, though it will barely last us through to the morrow with the digimon included."

"Then in that case, don't worry about us, we'll forage and hunt for ourselves." Keramon replied confidently having not yet noticed that Dorumon was in the midst of contradicting him, "We could handle ourselves, and if you ask anyone; Elecmon could stand to do more exercise."

"HEY!"

"Um, we already have a problem with that Keramon," Itachi pipped up having noticed the problem ahead of him, with Kira only now noticing it also.

"Kaitou and Dorumon have already packed away two of the chocolate bars and the lunch." The dark boy pointed out quietly.

"Why didn't you point it out sooner!" Kira cried out without thinking, "You're eating all the food we have in the world!"

"But I thought we were gonna share it," Kaitou argued some soy sauce and rice on his chin, "I thought you were offering it."

Elecmon sighed heavily, rolling over onto his back so he was resting on it, already exhausted by the bickering and indecision that this group of children suffered heavily from. With Kaitou not thinking of others, Sana eager to punish him, Kira outraged and self-righteous, and Michiru unsure of what to do.

At times like this, he supposed Sakura would come in handy, with her penchant for mediation but she was determined to remain glued to the phone.

"If Dorumon gets some food, then I want some too!" Dracomon cried out, having been salivating over the chocolate, loving the scent of it and eager to try out this newfound food, as he was always eager for new foods.

"I was not offering it, and Dracomon give me a minute here," Kira shot back clearly losing what little patience he had at that moment, while Sana was busy grilling Kaitou.

"What the heck were you thinking?! It's not fair, spit it back out!" She said working herself up into a fury.

"I can't, I already swallowed it all!" He answered frightened of her, while Itachi groaned and rubbed his hands against his temple, his head starting to throb, the beginnings of a headache taking root in his skull.

"Hey wait, what's that sound?" Elecmon wondered as an odd sound pricked at his ears, from near the gas-station.

"What is it Elecmon?" Kotemon asked glancing at his friend, as he noticed how the other digimon seemed increasingly worried.

"Trouble," Was the simple answer as he stood up on his hind-legs, his partner only now noticing his concern and how he was facing the beach.

"Something the matter, Elecmon?"

"Yeah, there's trouble on its way." Was the repeated answer as a burst of water spiralled upwards startling them all, and causing them all to jump in surprise as what looked like a giant red octopus with a hand-gun in one of its fearsome tentacles and a sword in another, both pointed at the children and their digimon partners, from where it stood amongst the waves of the sea.

"What is that thing?" Sana asked as her partner took flight batting his arms/wings with a scowl on his face.

Digimon Analyzer/Biyomon: If you were to pick up all the trash and everything nasty on land, toss it into a vacuum cleaner then mix it with an octopus you'd get Octomon. Violent and unfriendly, Octomon is feared throughout Digiworld for his Spurting Ink attack, be warned it is toxic to most whom it touches.

"Great, what do we do now?" Kira wondered as he gaped at the peculiar monstrosity which began to make its way on land, eyes wandering from the children to the sandy beach, to the cable that cut across it towards the near-empty gas station.

"We have to keep Octomon from the station, Sakura's inside of it!" Kotemon shouted as he bolted into action, remembering his partner and desperate to protect her from the harm that, was represented by the monstrosity that towered over the aforementioned building.

"Right, I forgot," Elecmon said worriedly, as he sprang forward, "Digimon attack!"

'Let's hope it'll be enough,' Michiru thought to himself, unsure of what to do were they to face another situation akin to that which they had faced with Kuwagamon; where they were overpowered by the enemy.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon called out as he attempted to zap the octopus with all he had, only for his blast to sputter out and fall short.

"I'll get him!" Dracomon roared as he charged forward to attempt to blast the enemy digimon. The small blue dragon came to a halt a short distance from the gas-station, planted his legs firmly into the ground beneath him, opened his maw as his horn began to glow a bright dark blue colour and attempted to fire upon the ugly octopus monster. "G-Shurunen!"

But the attack petered out, just as the previous one did, and it was soon joined by the pathetic excuse for a 'Spiral Twister' and 'Bug Blaster' that Biyomon and Keramon tried to dish out without much success. Kotemon on the other hand, took this interference as a signal and began to race across the battlefield, in order to get to the station and save his partner.

"Spurting Ink!" And with that the various Rookies were knocked back, all except one of them who rolled beneath the black ink, and continued to race forward, while a second dark clothed figure raced by largely ignored.

"Cover him," Kaitou called out, to his own partner who had likewise stepped forward, to protect them.

"Roger, Metal Cannon!" Dorumon roared as he fired off a powerful heated iron ball at the enemy, hitting the tentacle with the pistol out of its grasp.

"What's with all this racket?" Sakura wondered as she stepped out, only to be knocked down by her partner.

"Get down!" Kotemon shouted, as he shoved her out of the way of one of the enraged Octomon's tentacle and to the right of the doorway of the gas-station, which had just been hit by Octomon. "You okay Sakura?"

"Yeah, but what's going on?" She asked as she raised her head a little, grateful to her partner for yet again saving her life, as she stared or to be more accurate gaped at the Champion level digimon threatening them all.

"We're under attack." Kotemon replied glibly, as he noted his fallen shinai, and began to calculate the distance between him and it.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon cried out once more, firing again, this time he aimed for its main body and hit, causing it to glower at him.

Slamming his tentacle at him, he struck the purple dragon/dino who yelped in pain at the sudden attack, as his partner screamed at the offending monster, "Leave him alone, you bully!"

"Why is only Dorumon still fighting?" Michiru wondered confused as his partner groaned in pain, both from the hit he had received earlier, and at the pain in his gut.

"We're just too tired," Elecmon moaned as he placed his head in his beloved partner's lap, as he stroked his ear affectionally.

"I feel so weak," Dracomon added as he groaned also.

"Damn, there must be something we could do, I mean I'm too good looking to die here," The green-haired Kira grumbled as he glowered over at Octomon hatefully.

"Keramon, are you okay? Talk to me!" Itachi whimpered as he held Keramon's face in his hands, the viral digimon stared up at him in bewilderment.

"I can't stand this! Get up Biyomon!" Sana said to her own partner, who painfully shook his head too tired and pain-stricken to explain yet, desperate to comfort her at the same time.

"I can't."

"It is because we haven't eaten, only Dorumon came prepared," Keramon murmured to his partner ashamed of his weakness and confused by the worry he saw mere inches away from him.

"Can you fight him?" Sakura asked of her partner, more frightened than she'd ever been in all her short life.

"Not, as I currently am, I wish I could do more." Kotemon uttered as he sighed in near defeat, "But I can get you away from here."

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon pelted another much more ineffectual blast at his enemy, hoping it would be the blast to end the other digimon.

"Dorumon, it seems its just you and me, so do something!" Kaitou called out to his partner who nodded, only to blast once more, and once more was ignored as Octomon looked about for his gun, only to find the shinai lying in the dirt a few feet away from Kotemon.

Seeing that the octopus had just to say noticed his partner, Kotemon made the split-second decision to get her out of there, screw his weapon, his partner was so much more important than a sword. His honour as a digimon and as a Kotemon could call for nothing less, as he pulled her to her feet.

"I-I-I-I-I th-think he noticed us!" Sakura shrieked nearly wetting herself, in her terror as she was hurried to her feet and leapt back a few feet.

"Sakura!" Kaitou called out, as he realized that the enemy had changed tactics, racing forward, he moved to run to her instinctively, horrified by the notion that he and his new best friend had somehow put the pretty camp supervisor in danger.

"Wait Kaitou, it's much too dangerous!" Michiru screamed after him, raising a halting hand as the little boy all but bolted away from him, faster than he thought possible. "He's doomed!"

"Kaitou, be careful!" Sana added her own voice, as she leapt to her feet to race after him, only to be pulled down by Biyomon.

"Don't! You can't help him, so just stay put!" He ordered as he struggled and failed to reach his feet.

"Poor fool is a dead man," Keramon noted without much care.

"Kaitou." Itachi murmured worried despite himself for the other boy, the only one to have ever treated him fairly, at camp or ever in his life as he sat there paralyzed by fear and uncertainty, hating himself for how all he could do was gape and stare as the four of them moved into action.

"Well, dibs on the goggles," Kira said already sagging in defeat.

"How could you give up already, we gotta do something," Dracomon bit out as he struggled and fell back to the ground, with a minor groan.

"Don't strain yourself, you're too weak to help," Kira told him, as he cradled him again, his mood and tone changing from one of defeat to concern.

"Kaitou don't be a fool!" Dorumon warned as he began to race forward, shooting off another 'Metal Cannon' only to notice it hit and get ignored.

Screaming Sakura was thrown to the ground by Kotemon, who had noticed a huge mechanical tipped red tentacle ripping towards them, shattering bits of stone and trees nearby as though they were little more than wet-paper in its way.

Octomon with his sword took a swing at Dorumon who panicked and dropped, losing a few threads of fur but little else. Octomon's eyes though fixated themselves upon the 9 years old boy who was nearly at Sakura.

"Kaitou, don't!" Sakura called out, stressed and destroyed by the idea of putting the brave little imp of a boy in danger.

"But, I have to help you! You'd do the same for me," He called back as he slowed down, not seeing the tentacle that was baring down upon him until it was too late.

"Duck!" Kotemon shouted but it was too late, and Kotemon felt tears already welling in his eyes, as he watched the boy get plucked off the ground by a red tentacle, just as everyone called out the little boy's name, frozen where they sat and horrified by what was happening.

"Somebody, Dorumon help me!" Kaitou whimpered loudly, as Dorumon answered his call by charging forward.

"Let him go! You put my baby down this minute or so help me I'll-ooofff!" Dorumon growled only to be crushed beneath a tentacle with all of Octomon's weight bearing down upon him.

"Kaitou, get out of there!" Dracomon called out.

"It's too late," Michiru muttered full of despair.

"Don't say that! It can't be over," Sana replied as she clutched Biyomon more tightly.

"I know there must be something that can be done," Itachi said strongly.

"Shut up, he's dead, he rushed in and died it happens, now what are we gonna do for ourselves?" Kira wondered to the horror of his partner.

'I don't wanna die yet!' Kaitou thought meanwhile, screaming and feeling the tentacle tighten all around him, starting to crush him, he thought of his life, of his grandpa who loved tofu more than his family, his grandma who cared more for her husband than anything else, his cousin Wataru who had always treated him like a kid brother, of his mother who had… and he realized he'd only miss two of them, and the newest, more mature parent and best-friend he had met but a few hours before. 'Dorumon, help me! I need you!"

'I can't fail him yet! He's so young, so full of future possibilities, so eager for the future, so full of faith in me. I must help him. I have to!' Dorumon mused as he felt his bones start to crack and pop, from underneath Octomon.

All looked bleak. Hope had been dashed, light began to fade and darkness encroached upon two of the young group. But then a light shimmered and shined bright green then bright white, from the digivice on Kaitou's waistband, facing his rear, where he had previously put it without much thought to it.

"Woah!" Dorumon called out as he began to glow a bright white colour, brighter than the sun causing everyone to stare then look away, but none moreso than Octomon, as Kaitou gaped down.

"He's about to grow," Itachi murmured, reaching out to his memories as he stared through the light without difficulty.

In the blackness, it as though Dorumon entered an embryo, an egg of sorts one of his own thoughts and feelings, of his own being and that of Kaitou surrounded only by the belief that he and his partner were deep down one, halves of a whole. "Dorumon digivolve tooo….. Dorugamon!"

He was larger. He felt powerful, with wings at his disposal, a large mouth on a long neck that could sever a shark's fin without so much more than a small chomp, a body as tough as any modern day tank and a mind clearer and greater than ever before.

Octomon thrown off by this increase in weight and size fell back, as he lost his grip upon the lad in his tentacle who got thrown back into the water, with a loud splash as Octomon more by instinct than thought slashed out with his sword.

Ducking underneath it, Dorugamon raised his right paw and grabbed the hilt, as it finished passing by him, and opening his mouth wider than it had ever been opened roared, "Power Metal!"

The firey-iron ball ripped through the heavens, as Octomon went flying howling out in its hatred and pain, yet not wholly destroyed.

Taking flight after him, with his powerful wings beating against the air as he did so, Dorugamon fired two more blasts at him, both sending him flying further and further away, as he did so, only to circle back and begin searching for his partner who had fallen into the sea, a short distance from the gas-station.

"Kaitou!" Sakura had screeched in the midst of all this, the first to notice that the small boy had fallen into the ocean.

"I'll help you!" Kotemon added as he raced forward alongside his partner to go help the boy out of the water. "Are you okay?"

"Well I've had better days, but I think so." Kaitou replied as he was assisted to his feet only to be shaken by the older kid.

"What were you thinking you little dolt!" Sakura screamed almost hysterical in her anger, "You could have been hurt!"

"I-I just wanted to help you," Kaitou mumbled hurt and feeling betrayed by her anger, which caused her to yield a little.

"I know, but you could have been hurt!" She repeated.

"Sakura, maybe it is best left as is, Kaitou did something foolish, he knows it and will never do it again, clear?" Kotemon said his hand coming to lay upon hers.

"Fine, but next time you worry about yourself, you got that?" Sakura said sternly, causing her partner to stare at her with pride.

'She can be so noble,' he thought proud to have her as his partner, and not one of the others, aware that though she tried to not stand out, at times like this when she had to play older sister she was truly shining.

Ashamed of how upset she was, and genuinely contrite by how he had placed himself and Dorumon in danger, Kaitou murmured back, "I'm sorry."

"You better be," Dorugamon added equally sternly as he came in for a landing behind him.

"Kaitou you're alive!" Kira said loudly as he raced towards him, guilt ridden for how he had so easily given up, he tried to cover his failure by congratulating him more heartily than the rest, "You must be the bravest little kid in all of the Kanto region!"

"Prodigious is what you are, Kaitou!" Michiru congratulated, calling upon his and his old elementary school computer club's catch phrase. "And Dorugamon that was incredible."

"That was a leonine feat, my lad," Elecmon remarked pleased, before he added for Dorugamon's sake, "I'm impressed my friend, you are something else."

"Uh-huh!" Biyomon and Dracomon added both cheerily.

"You the man! You and D-mon there!" Sana added, as Dorugamon blushed at her nickname for him and all the praise being heaped upon him and his partner.

"Th-thank you," He mumbled feeling shy again.

Keramon in turn remained silent, while Itachi nodded also, his head ressembling almost that of a bobble-head as he nodded so energetically alongside the rest of the team. "Kaitou, that was impressive."

"Aww thanks, but it was all Kotemon and Dorugamon," Kaitou said modestly, his ego properly abashed from the scolding from earlier, as he spoke though Dorugamon de-digivolved causing his partner to race over to him.

"Ugggghhh, I feel exhausted," Dorumon groaned wearily, as he spoke up, "You guys wouldn't happen to have some more of that boxed lunch, would you?"

"Of course," Kaitou murmured, as Sakura smiled down at him.

"I'm willing to give up my share as thanks," Sakura said eagerly.

A short time later, the team sat discussing their options as all their food was gobbled up by the digimon, all except a certain sandwich.

"We should get going, before Octomon returns for round two, as it seems he was merely relocated further upriver and is unlikely to take kindly to us usurping his home in such a violent manner, I advise we pack up and back into the Byakko woods." Michiru suggested sagely, looking from teammate to teammate, his words earning him a nod of approval from Kira, Kaitou and Itachi.

"NO! The phone, the station it's all in ruins!" Sakura cried out, only now noticing how utterly destroyed it was, an after-effect of the battle.

"Leave it, it didn't work anyways," Sana grumbled irritably.

"I'm ready to go when you all are," Itachi said firmly, "I just want food soon."

"I'll go wherever you guys want to," Kaitou added, uncertainly with a glance at the partners chowing down upon the food.

"Hmm, gulp so good! You were right about this sandwich Kira!" Someone said from the side, nose and snout half hidden by a certain backpack, as he gulped down a particularly delicious sandwich.

"Of course, I was-wait don't eat that! That chicken sandwich is mine! You little sneak!" Kira shouted furiously as his partner swallowed gleefully, and snickered at him.

"Not anymore it isn't, wait a while and you could have it back bro," Dracomon replied as he grinned.

"Anyways, you guys ready to go?" Michiru asked of Elecmon and the others who all nodded to each other.

"Yeppers, so let's go you slackers!" Biyomon cheered as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Digimon gooooo!" Most of them cheered back (save for Dorumon).

"C'mon, Kira," Added Dracomon, "It's all in good fun."

"And you too Sakura, leave it." Kotemon ordered as he dragged his own heartbroken partner.

* * *

Kaitou Miyamoto: Now, Kaitou wasn't originally supposed to be all that interesting even to me the writer, with the character originally a rather bland character, namely a simple shounen main character like Tyson from Beyblade. The idea being that he was originally going to be an orphan, growing up in an orphanage who discovers initially Guilmon but after thinking about how that was done in season 3. It was decided that Dorumon was a better choice, in particular with some of the ideas that soon came out of developing the relationships between Kaitou and the other kids. Dorumon was also much blander, but then the idea occurred to me to write Kaitou with the flaws of a shounen mc like Tyson without the strengths or intelligence of characters such as Goku or Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh! with Kaitou soon becoming a blabbermouth, insensitive at times and generally just a lonely little boy.

Further, he was also supposed to be much older, being 14 years old but when it was decided that Michiru, Sakura and Kira would be thirteen he was downgraded as the main idea behind the story was that Sana and Itachi were the same age as Kari and T.K. at this point in time. Kaitou thus became a whiney 9-year old, with extreme social issues, a lot of neediness and yet with Yu-Gi-Oh! in mind, he took on some facets of Yugi's character, that is to say his shyness and kindliness. Kaitou thus became a fuller character, a deep-down insecure, shy little boy who offsets his needs by being louder, than anyone saying a lot, yet revealing none of his needs. A liar by nature.

Further his original Crest was to be that of Loyalty, but as you'll see, this was dropped and folded into a much more logical and interesting Crest, also due to a major plot-point later in the story.  
Thus, while at first simply a character to bind others together, and due to the needs of the narrative Kaitou became a much more complex, more empathic character, who went from being a dull orphan without any real issues who would be changed due to the world's circumstances around him, to a momma's boy, with a hole in his heart and a longing to fill it so to speak. A very big improvement even from a writing standpoint.


	3. Chrysalimon

Chapter 2: Chrysalimon

"Ugh, we've been walking for hours," Kira grumbled as they walked, his feet and legs aching, his japanese fan waving consistently to keep him as cool as possible, and his head dipping downwards in exhaustion.

"Stop whining, it isn't proper, and yeah my legs and feet ache too, and my stomach, and the back of my head, and-" Sakura said only to start her own rant.

"Now who's whining?" Biyomon asked amused as he interrupted her.

"I prefer Kira's whining, it suits him better than it does Sakura," Dracomon remarked as he winked at the bird digimon who snickered alongside him, clearly these two were good friends.

"Thanks, I always thought my whining had a certain shall we say, beauty to it. I mean, it can't as annoying Sakura's," Kira muttered with a shared snicker with Dracomon and Kotemon, as Sakura gave them a frosty look.

"Think of this as an excursion, as an adventure, though it is starting to be physically painful." Michiru admitted, attempting to cheer them up and be optimistic though his own spirit dragged behind in exhaustion, nearly as far as Itachi, who coughed, sweated and panted almost twenty meters behind the rest.

"Um, guys. Itachi's fallen behind again," Kaitou pointed out, as he pulled on Sakura's dress, and pointed to the lagging kid, with Sakura, Michiru and Kira walking along the path side by side, while Kaitou and Sana walked behind them, with the digimon either in front of the oldest kids or behind the two younger ones, none save the brown-haired boy had noticed the other boy lagging behind, and this was only because Dorumon had reported it to him, after noticing Keramon was missing.

"We have to slow down." Sakura instantly decided.

"Why? His own fault for lagging, and for being a hindrance," Kira snapped unwilling to compromise in the slightest for the child.

"Um guys, he doesn't look too good," This time it was Sana who though weary from all the walking was managing it better than some, due to how accustomed she was to exercise.

"Yeah, he looks worse than Kira's hair." Biyomon noted a hint of concern in his voice.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, now I'm worried," Dracomon pipped up, "Why don't we stop somewhere, and soon."

"I could use a break myself," Elecmon added as always eager to stop and relax every five minutes.

"We can't stop now," Kira insisted in spite of his own exhaustion now, anything to grant Itachi a reprieve.

"But why not? We can't keep pushing him like this," Dorumon argued looking heartbroken for the small weary child, as maternal as ever (in spite of being a male digimon).

"Hey hurry it up back there," Sana shouted to the back, as Keramon noticed how they were waiting for them.

'Ugh of all the partners to get, it had to be the useless one,' Keramon thought as he glanced to the left at his newfound partner, the one that old fart had saddled him with when he had reprogrammed him after taking his data from the internet. It had to be this one, this sickly little dying weakling. The weak don't survive, this was a strong thread of thought and philosophy in Keramon's very core of his being, and yet he was being made to look after the weakest creature he had ever seen. 'Will you hurry it up?'

Panting, gasping and coughing as he all but fell to the ground the minute he reached the group, Itachi looked about as puckered out as he'd ever been. Falling onto his rear, he murmured breathlessly, "Why are we stopped? Have you found a spot to camp?"

"No, we were forced to wait for you, now stop holding us back already," Kira snapped before he stormed off, with Dracomon glancing between Itachi and Kira clearly divided, with Keramon looking as though he were considering the older Digidestined.

Glaring at Kira's back, with a quiet and dark anger, Itachi seemed to swallow and sag back onto him, as he stared down at the ground in helpless rage and pain, clearly frustrated by his sickly body. His was not a goodly lot in the jungle of life, his flesh all but a prison at times as often as it was a blessing.

"We can't keep going like this," Michiru concluded, as he looked about, hoping to find a restaurant or a house to stay at for the night.

"We need to stay together as a group," Sakura insisted.

"But what about Itachi? I'm worried about him," Kaitou said scared, having never seen anyone all that sick before or that weak, he felt as though it may be contagious or maybe as though if he blinked Itachi would suddenly die. A notion that for such a hearty little boy, was far more real and terrifying than he knew how to verbalize.

"Then keep worrying, what can we do?" Sana shot back, as Itachi gave them both looks.

"I can keep going," Itachi grunted not convincing anyone of this, only that he was stubborn and as angry as anyone ever was.

"Actually you can't, so therefore I'll carry you," Dorumon suggested in exasperation, taking pity yes but also compassion upon the worn infant, who seemed to debate mentally about whether to accept this offer of help.

Should he accept but be seen as accepting charity, and therefore be seen as weak? And if he did reject it, what would he do? He was exhausted, hungry and knew he could not walk for another kilometer never mind another few meters ahead.

"That's so cool of you Dorumon!" Kaitou cheered, before he turned to Sana, "My digimon is nicer."

"Good for you," Sana shot back irritably thinking he was insulting Biyomon, though he had no such intention.

"Aw don't be that way, everyone knows Dorumon is the nicest digimon around," Biyomon reassured her, as he grinned a little at Dorumon, not at all insulted or displeased as he himself adored his gullible prank victi-friend, yeah friend, who was in the midst of blushing at the praise.

"Either way, we need to keep moving," Kotemon replied indifferently, as he glanced back at Itachi, "Just get on Itachi, it'll be easier on all of us."

With a sigh Itachi moved to accept the offer, having learned not to rely upon Keramon in the past few hours, saving his life was one thing but open-handed compassion seemed foreign to the large strange-looking digimon, who stared at him and Dorumon as though he were calculating something.

'My partner, what would happen should he grow more dependent and attached to someone else? Or should I try to trick him into caring more for me, to need me more, would I garner more energy and power from him?' Keramon wondered to himself voicelessly as the conversation took place. Resentful of Dorumon, he did not trust the open kindness, the effeminate dragon digimon was showing as the older digimon considered the situation only to come to a decision. 'I hate weakness, but I must have my vengeance, and for that I need this pathetic human, perhaps I could turn him against Izzy, Tai and Matt in time.'

Manipulating someone else for his own ends, now that Keramon could live with and even jump onto however forfeiting his chance at what was rightfully his and being denied it by some stupid purple excuse for a male specimen, was disgraceful.

"I will carry him," Keramon said quietly as he stepped forward, turned his back to Itachi, and said over his shoulder, "Get on. Now."

The defiant look he sent Dorumon made the other digimon wilt, positively terrified of the glower sent his way, brave in the face of danger but cowardly in the face of other digimon's anger, Dorumon instantly peeled back a little. "Um, maybe it is for the best, you are his partner after all."

"Keramon is going soft." Biyomon chirped at the bug, who imagined blowing him up in a puff of feathers and fire, which made him smirk a little, not that the pink bird cared or was intimidated.

Itachi seemed to hesitate, as he considered his partner, he stared him in the eye long and hard, and for a long time Keramon thought he was going to reject his offer and favour that of Dorumon's instead. But then, he clambered forward and was picked up and with two tentacles to hold him in place on the larger Rookie's back, he nestled there and sagged forward wearily.

"Now that we have that settled, can we go now?" the ever impatient 9 years old girl asked, wanting to catch up with the others.

"What took you?" Kira had enquired impatiently, only to glance at Keramon who gave him a hard look back, which caused him to turn about and stomp forward, without pushing the issue further.

"We were held up by circumstances," Keramon retorted evenly.

"Try not to fall behind in the future, it's dangerous," Dracomon advised concerned as he fell into step next to Keramon and Itachi.

"I'm fine." Itachi mumbled weakly.

They all took a deep breath only to cheer when they saw the forest clearing up, giving way to another beach, this time though it looked vastly different; there was some distance between them and it, almost a half-hour's walk between them and the edge of it. As it stretched out, then curved then pushed to the east, in a curved mini-peninsula.

All along the beach though in the water stood huge cable and electric towers, which arced with electrical currents to the amazement of the children who gaped at it.

"Incredible," Sakura mumbled in awe.

"Aliens, the probability of my theory about intelligent life having arranged this, grows in probability," Michiru said to her, pleased with himself as Kira joked.

"Yes, it truly takes the greatest minds in the universe to make cable towers and set them up in the water."

"It does?" Dracomon asked dumbly only to then catch on to the sarcasm, "You were being sarcastic, weren't you?"

"Either way, the Electro Peninsula is the ideal place to make camp, it should be safe," Keramon decided as he stepped forward, having heard of the peninsula from his days as a Tsumemon when they were in the midst of waiting for their partners for all those eons.

"If you say so," This time it was Kaitou who pipped up, evidently he was learning to be careful in this strange world.

"Kid has a point, I'd still be a little careful, who knows if another digimon won't crop up." Elecmon added wisely as he moved in step with them.

The closer they got though, the lighter their worries seemed, until at last hope flared in all their bosoms and was further awakened when a light blinked on as from the edge of the peninsula the lights of the trolley flared on and let them know they were not alone.

This little slice of modern convenience and pleasure, was all they needed to give them a renewed burst of energy, as they all stared for several seconds only to all suddenly grin and charge forward.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Kira asked as he pointed at it, "It would appear that hope has rained down upon us from the skies!"

"Affirmative!" Michiru beamed.

"What is that?" Sana asked of Kira.

"Just something I read in my dad's study once," Kira replied as he leapt into action.

They all but barrelled inside hopeful to find other people. Surely the camp supervisor, one of the teachers from either of their grades would be there, or even a trolley-conductor. But all they found was some empty seats, more questions and their hope dashed.

"Nobody's here." Sakura said all but destroyed.

"It still looks nice," Kotemon assured her hopeful to salvage something of her earlier zeal.

"Who cares?! We're stuck! If no one is in here, and it can't bring us back to earth, then what is the point of it looking nice!?" She snapped with increasing heat.

"Well least there's ac, you can't complain about that," Kira replied neutrally, as full of despair as her, as he fell onto the ground in front of one of the seats, "Though it is disappointing."

"Sakura, it could be worse." Kaitou added ever the optimist on the team, only for Sakura to round on him.

"How?" She shot back at him viciously, only to catch herself.

"Sakura!" Kotemon hissed stricken by her behaviour.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled aware of how she had just spoken to the destroyed boy, who looked visibly hurt by her words.

"Well least the seats look comfy, I'm gonna rest my legs," Sana said capable of some excitement though not much, anything to comfort her aching legs.

"I'm gonna roost on the roof," Biyomon decided thinking the roof looked more comfy.

"Now Sana be careful, we should check the seats for termites or something," Michiru suggested cautiously as he moved to do just that.

"But you could take forever," His little sister groaned back.

"He really is impossible sometimes right?" Elecmon said to her, as she nodded eagerly.

"It looks nice," Itachi commented bringing up the rear, indifferent to whether the others considered it comfy or not he glanced at one of the seats and plopped himself down on it. "Good enough for me."

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked still gloomy.

"Because, once you know worse, you know what better looks like," Itachi snapped at her seriously, causing Kaitou to look down at his feet with depressed eyes, Michiru to look away from the others and Sana to look confused if a little unsure.

"What do you mean?" Sakura wondered, only for her question to be ignored as Kira suddenly got up and left.

"Guys, I'm gonna go see about getting a fishing pole set up, we'll need some food." His tone was harsh and raspy, and his normally cheery melodramatic mood was struck from his tone and face and body-language.

'What's with him?' Michiru thought to himself, as he studied his profile as he left, Kira was a curious case he realized, a boy who could be as annoying and mouthy as can be, but then the next moment seemed angrier than anyone present. He was quite easily the second most selfish member of their team, as he then thought, 'Scratch that make that third, after Keramon then Sakura.'

It was a feeling of his that the grey digimon, the look of him and that odd internet battle that everyone had shrugged off months ago, that convinced him not to trust the internet bug. But what else could he do? Not to trust him, might cost him his sister's life and his own, and those of the group's. Suddenly viscerally in his gut a feeling of needing video games and some distraction tore through him, but he suppressed it; Kira was right about one thing; they needed food.

"If only we knew to hunt and forage," He mumbled.

"Don't you worry about that, we could do that." Elecmon stated, having heard him just as he heard most things within his own vicinity. "We already promised to do so, so we could do it for you also."

"You sure?" Sana asked hating to be a burden.

"Yes of course, I'd love to share what I catch with you Sana," Biyomon chirped up.

"It'd be the least we could do," This time it was Kotemon who spoke up, only to nudge his partner and joke, "Maybe it'll make you less prone to whining."

"I don't whine anymore than anyone else," She defended herself harrumphing as she planted her hands on her hips.

"Can you do it too Dorumon?" Kaitou asked of his own partner, who patted him on the head and nodded eagerly.

"Certainly!"

"Then I'll help!" He said back eagerly.

"I can help too." Itachi volunteered hating to be a burden and a charity case, he hated charity.

"You rest, else you'll be useless to us in the future," Keramon ordered as he dismissed his partner's assistance, his words akin to a knife in his gut as Itachi sagged in defeat, hurt and melancholic over the fact that he was truly a pity-case.

And so the digimon went off to hunt, forage and fish, with Kira and Keramon fishing, Elecmon hunting along with Biyomon and Dracomon whilst Kotemon and Dorumon searched for edible berries.

"This isn't a contest Keramon," Kira complained some time later as he fished alongside Kaitou, annoyed by how the cocky bug would comment about his small stack of two fish whilst he was already at six.

"Let's see if I can catch more!" Kaitou cheered having fun, having done a lot of fishing in his hometown.

Meanwhile Kotemon was teaching Sakura and Sana what berries and mushrooms are edible and which ones were not. Pointing to one group, he remarked, "Now see these ones are poisonous while those ones over there taste great, especially in a stew. A Palmon I know from Inari Isle taught me all about mushrooms and berries, be careful when selecting them."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew so much about berries and mushrooms," Sakura commented impressed by her partner, as Sana nodded.

"I thought this'd be boring, what with how we're not hunting." Sana added having wanted to go see the other digimon hunt and skin some animals more out of curiosity than out of blood-thirst, as she remembered one of Michiru's online friends from Canada or America had parents who were hunters.

"Kotemon knows all about berries and such, you should see him talk with the Motimon settlement, he also knows all about how to use wells and clean rain-water." Dorumon said admiringly, as Kotemon seemed pleased by the praise and puffed up beneath his kendo gear proudly.

"It's about contributing, we all must do so at some point," Kotemon replied as he fingered his _men_.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon roared elsewhere in the forest at a deer, shocking and killing it, as he stepped forward cheerily. "This outta feed us all, for nigh on a week."

"Ha, watch this!" Biyomon shot back as his competitive side reared its beaked head, as he took flight spotted some birds and went after one, "Spiral Twister!"

"Ugh, I'm not plucking the feathers," Dracomon grumbled as he went to work skinning the large deer he had spotted and let his friend shoot down.

"Hehe, what do you think Michiru? Michiru? Where'd he go?" Elecmon wondered as he looked about for his partner who seems to have disappeared, only to glance at his friend, "Dracomon did you see where Michiru went?"

"I thought you knew he had disappeared about half an hour ago, to go back to the camp." Dracomon retorted as he tore a whole in the beast, "Didn't you notice?"

"No, darn." Elecmon sighed as Biyomon cackled and pointed at Dracomon's bloodied face.

"You better jump in the river before Sakura or any of them see you looking like that Dracomon."

"You may have a point," The mini-dragon remarked sheepishly.

Upon returning to the campsite, Elecmon searched about for his partner, having left Dracomon and Biyomon, turning to Kira who looked annoyed by Keramon, "No need to gloat with that smirk, it wasn't a contest, geeze."

"Hey Kira, you seen Michiru?" Elecmon asked of the neon-green haired boy who glanced at him, blinking in surprise.

"No, why?"

"I was told he came back here."

"Did you see him, come back?" Kira asked of Kaitou in confusion, as the other boy looked even more confused.

"All I saw was Kira losing at his little contest and pretty badly." The last part was said with a guffaw.

"It wasn't a freaking contest!"

"Oh, but it was, and the score is six to nothing," Keramon retorted with a smirk only to turn to the other digimon. "He's in the trolley noticed him going in, while I was fishing ask Itachi."

Leaving the annoyed boy, the gleeful one and the pleased digimon, Elecmon leapt towards it breaking into a dead-run, as he made it there only to look about in the passengers' section and find Itachi absent.

"Now watch this, level ten should be a snap!" Michiru's voice could be heard from the front, the vaccine digimon rushed over to the driver's section, exiting the rear and opening the door to the aforementioned forward section in order to hop in.

"Michiru, do you have any idea how worried sick I was? Where were you?" Elecmon asked of his partner who was playing something on his computer.

"I was busy figuring out how to use this thing's power as a battery of sorts, for my laptop, and figured that this would be a more useful application of my time." Michiru replied with laugh and a dismissive wave of his hand, whilst Itachi looked from digimon to human sceptically.

"With games?!" Elecmon burst out once more, irritable as he ever could be.

"Least I'm entertaining Itachi, and found out my games work here even if internet access doesn't." Michiru replied indifferently, only for his interest to peak over something else, "Did you catch enough food?"

"Yeah no thanks to you," Elecmon grunted only to remark in a lighter tone, "Michiru tell me where you're going before you leave. Now what is so important about these games that pushed you to value them over our survival?"

"I didn't over-value them, I merely assessed that I was a nuisance and in the act of losing my lunch over what you were going to do once you took down a deer or buck, and opted to save my breakfast," Michiru replied steadily as he grinned at his own success in the game.

"You know this is your life, were you like this in the real world?" Elecmon asked now in frustration, as the human replied instantly.

"Yes."

"Is it worse here or there?" The thunder digimon grunted as he took the seat next to Itachi, with a scowl, as his partner's fingers halted for a second over the keyboard.

A flash of memory arced through Michiru, he remembered the humiliation, the shame of it, the irritation and anger caused by survival, the lack of proper gratitude and the hatred it had initially caused in him then the latter indifference, anything for Sana's survival, then he remembered her recent lack of gratitude for his-the game beeped and booped and his fingers flew back to the keyboard.

Suppressing the memories of the Real World, of how he wasn't exactly happy unless faced with a slice of code or data, of video games and their creation. If he could just change the world with a wave of his hand, if he could bring back-he squashed those thoughts, useless and futile they were, and they would remain such. If he could contribute nothing during a hunt, then best to remove oneself and focus on something to raise morale and contribute to the team.

"Michiru, is something the matter?" Elecmon asked more gently than earlier.

"No, everything is fine, thanks and I'll be more mindful of what you said today," the computer-geek said passively, filing the information passed onto him by his partner as important, for the future here, but not for the immediate present.

With a sigh of irritation Elecmon climbed down from the seat, as Itachi glanced at his retreating back, not having appreciated being thrown in front of the proverbial bull by Michiru, yet delighting in knowing secrets nobody else knew, he remained silent. He had noticed Michiru freeze along with Elecmon, and he wondered if there was a big dark secret, he wished he could know. But he supposed if it was anything like what anyone's secret usually was, it'd be plenty unpleasant.

Life was a terrible thing, he knew and accepted. He could understand that, but to just passively give up was something he could not fathom, why give up caring for what others did for and to you? Michiru was a mystery that made his head hurt a little, he wished he could ask Kira or Keramon, but he doubted they cared to answer any questions he may have.

"Michiru, do you not like Elecmon?" Itachi asked deciding to try finding out a bit more anyways, despite his instincts telling him to avoid asking questions.

"I like him just fine, I just figured you could use something to pass the time, you know how's about I show you how to fish later," Michiru offered hoping to change the subject.

"I'd like that." Itachi agreed instantly, eager to help but then he climbed down, to leave weary of Michiru's presence.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, one liar and selfish person is more than enough per room in my experience," Itachi explained as he stepped out, leaving Michiru hurt and contemplating his words, as he moved to join Sakura and Sana who were coming back with their arms full of berries and such.

"It's not like I enjoy, lying or being selfish," Michiru mumbled when the door closed, eyes fixated on his laptop.

"Look what we found, it's all thanks to Kotemon," Sakura was in the midst of cheering as she stared at the assembled branches and twigs, then at Kira. "Why didn't you get the fire started?"

"You have a lighter?" He shot back.

"No."

"Then how do I do it?" Kira asked back impatiently, though he didn't like him, Itachi was inclined to agree with him against all odds, as the question was a fairly stupid one on her part.

"Like this," Dracomon snapped as he returned with a large deer held between him and Dorumon who had been fetched to help him carry the large carcass, only to spit out a small fireball at the small fire spot. "Help me out here Elecmon, we'll need a separate fire for this thing."

"Sure," Elecmon bounced off into action which was unusual for him, as he assembled the leaves and tree branches and assembled them alongside Keramon who with a sigh decided to contribute, eager for a slice himself.

"You know Dracomon, you are definitely the handiest dude I've ever met," Kira complimented, causing his partner to grin.

"I know right?"

"And so modest, too." Sana muttered sarcastically as she laid down the berries on a large leaf that was serving as a tarp of sorts to keep them from getting dirty.

"This looks good," Itachi said excitedly as he stared at the food with a watering mouth, his stomach growling loudly.

"Can we eat now?" Sana asked as hungry as he is.

"Yeah!" Kaitou joined in, only for Dorumon to scold them a little.

"Now children, try to be patient, you know what they say about patience…"

"It's overrated?" This time it was Biyomon who chirped up with a cackle that caused the purple dragon to scowl at him.

"I'm trying to teach an important moral and life lesson Biyomon, no need to disrespect my authority and the lesson, it is important-" Dorumon began to lecture only to be interrupted by Kira.

"Okay, mom no need to get fired up, besides I think the fish should be ready soon." He interrupted as he took a stick and stuck the fish on it near the fire.

Dorumon sighed in irritation, but said nothing as annoyed as he was there was little he could do as he nodded his head, still glowering at the grinning Biyomon only for the three children to soon want to dig in.

"How are we supposed to eat without chop-sticks?" Itachi asked as he eyes his fish, uncertainly, some time later causing his partner to roll his eyes, and for Dorumon to blink at him at the same time as Biyomon, wide-eyed and mouth full of berries and fish, as they exchanged a glance.

"Use your brain for once, and just dig in with your hands," Kira snapped as he did just that, only for him to add to the surprise and disappointment of his partner, "Look at what I'm doing."

"Kira, don't." Dracomon whispered unhappily, he rather liked Itachi, sure the kid seemed fairly unhealthy in comparison to most, but the kid was as curious and eager as the other two, just more scared and confused was all. Of all of them, he was the only one to have not complained about being in Digiworld, which earned points in Dracomon's book. Not to mention, the dragon was weary of strife and of his partner's attitude towards Itachi.

"Kira, snapping at a kid is hardly the Japanese way," Sakura scolded sharply. "You need to shape up, and learn how to properly behave and think."

"And who died and made you boss?" Kira shot back at her, as he glared back, "Sakura if you haven't noticed we're not exactly in Japan."

"Not another fight," Kaitou mumbled looking destroyed, "Guys, don't raise your voices."

"Shut up Kaitou," Kira ordered.

"Don't tell him what to do, this isn't a monarchy but a democracy," Sakura snapped now, patience clearly at an end.

"Yeah, so why do you keep telling me what and how to think?" Kira retorted smarmily to her growing fury.

"Are they fighting again?" Kotemon asked in exasperation.

"Yup," Keramon confirmed indifferently, "Who cares?"

"I hate it when they get like this," Sana grumbled gloomily, 'I wish Michiru was here. He'd know what to do.'

As though he had heard her wishes, Michiru came hurrying along a sheepish look on his face as he eyes the meat and the berries, not noticing the tension between the oldest girl and the green-haired boy.

"Man, that smells good I am starved-what's going on? Did I miss something?" He wondered as he stared from one person to the next, confused.

"Nothing," Elecmon said pleased to have finally drawn him away from his games.

"Thank heavens, Michiru!" Sana said pleased to see her brother, as Kaitou looked up at him hopeful to have found an older kid who wasn't going to shout.

"You missed only Kira being a jerk to Sakura, and bullying her as she tried to force what she wants on us," Itachi informed him, as both older kids jerked their heads to stare at him, with Kira glowering as Itachi returned it with a little sneer of his own.

"Guys, we're going to need to work together, to get out of this mess. And we can't do that if you all can't get along, you don't see Kaitou, Sana and Itachi behaving so immaturely." Michiru reprimanded them, as he took his seat between Kaitou and Sana to dig into the food.

"I didn't do anything!" Sakura insisted now angry at both Itachi and Michiru as well.

After this the meal quieted down with little to no chatter, Sana looked uncertain of what to say, Kaitou looked as though he wanted to cry, Itachi looked indifferent, and Michiru couldn't help but wonder what was happening to their little group. Were they going to break apart after just one day of travels?

"I'm going to sleep." Kira declared as he yawned, needing an excuse to ditch them and be alone with his thoughts, and to get away from Itachi and Sakura.

"Wait Kira, we need to discuss one thing; how do we know it's safe?" Michiru asked as he glanced about the forest as though he expected danger to pop up out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"What I mean is, I think we should set up watch, with maybe one or two of the digimon contributing as well." Michiru suggested as he looked from one kid to the other, "Well?"

"Hmm, I suppose it is an idea," Sakura said uncertainly.

"Sounds smart to me, but who goes first?" Kira wondered, scratching at an itch in the back of his scalp.

"I think it should be you, then Sakura, then myself then maybe Biyomon can pick up, for the rest of the night. Then tomorrow Dorumon can have a watch, and we'll go from there." Michiru theorized mildly, only to find immediate objections to his idea.

"Hey, I wanna help!" Sana objected instantly, "I can stand watch with Biyomon!"

"No you can't, you're young and need to rest." Michiru scolded her, shaking his head at her, only to add, "My decision is final Sana."

"You suck," She shot back as she raised her chin defiantly.

"I can help too," This time it was Kaitou who wanted to offer his help not wanting to be outdone by a girl.

"You need your sleep too," Dorumon decided for him now, as he turned to Michiru, "I can help tonight."

"We need you well rested for tomorrow, since you seem to be the only one who can digivolve to a higher level," Michiru explained thoughtfully.

"Okay, I guess."

As they spoke Itachi climbed to his feet to leave, full and disinterested in the conversation, he began to head back down the peninsula, only for Kotemon to notice this and remark. "Hey where are you going?"

"This decision is already made, so I'm going to go sit by myself," Itachi retorted not wanting to be near them anymore, tired and with his head pounding he just wanted to be alone. He had hoped that his partner would be more like Dorumon or something, or that Kira would soften a little, but he was in for only disappointment, as always he thought. Therefore, he just wanted to be alone, to think, to sleep and to look at the sky, without anyone to decide things for him.

"I'll go with you," Keramon said as he climbed up also, eager to follow and to see what he could do to peer into his partner's thoughts and mind, maybe it could give him a clue to how to turn him against Izzy, Matt and Tai.

"I need some space," Kira mumbled as he headed further down the beach, with Dracomon instantly offering to go with him.

"I'll go with you." He said brooking no argument.

While the kids and digimon moved to clean things up, and Michiru and Sakura moved about to transport some of the leaves into the trolley, then went to wash their hands in the lake first (who knew what might be hiding underwater they thought), Sakura turned to ask of the boy, considering him the wiser of the two older boys present.

"Michiru, have you noticed something about Kira?" She asked as she glanced in the direction of the boy off by himself.

"What exactly?"

"He doesn't seem to like Itachi, I just wonder why he hates him, the kid doesn't seem all that bad just quiet." Sakura remarked to him, unsure if she should be speaking out against anyone, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"I'm sure he thinks he's got his reasons, Kira's got his good points from what I saw in school. He's popular, friendly to those he likes and can be melodramatic and funny, but he does seem to hate the boy. But it isn't any of our business," Michiru said as he cleared his hands of dirt and such.

"I guess."

Speaking of one of the aforementioned kids, the principal one they spoke of, he was in the midst of tossing rocks down into the lake, miserable and tired. With his partner brimming with things to say and to suggest as he sat next to his partner.

"So Kira, why do you hate Itachi?" Dracomon asked after a whole two minutes of silence, more than what he was normally used to.

"Do you have to ask me that? I'm not in the mood," Kira answered tired and not wanting to explain himself.

"Well I'm curious, so spit it out. It's only fair." Dracomon replied impatient with him, "You've been acting moodily towards him all day."

"I know okay," Kira retorted glumly. "I don't want to talk about it today, but if you need to know. I just don't like him, I remember being bullied by kids like him when I was younger, and you know something; I know some people like him still."

"But he isn't those people." Dracomon explained confused.

"I know okay? So drop it, maybe I'm just being emo." Kira shot back with a weak grin, hoping to get his partner to think he was telling the truth and being funny so he'd drop the subject.

"Keramon, do you ever wonder why you were born?" Itachi asked meanwhile, sitting outside of the trolley, with his knees drawn up to his chin, as he stared at the water.

"No. I know why, and how." Keramon replied shortly, unwilling to elaborate.

"I do." Itachi murmured sadly, "I hate being sad, or in pain yet all anyone ever does to me, is make me feel those things."

Keramon studied him out of the corner of his eye, startled and unsure. He had little compassion, little to offer the small child, he knew he needed him for digivolution now. He had seen the other digimon, seen how there was a bond between them and the humans. To be honest, he couldn't remember everything clearly from that time, he supposed there was some sort of data interference.

But he did know that, his creation was brought about by the programmer, the one who had created him then sought to destroy him immediately afterwards. Therefore, though he said nothing he smirked a little, thinking, 'what could this pathetic little human know of pain, of grief? Of betrayal?'

"Why do you say that?" Keramon asked feigning concern as best he could, though he didn't fully understand the concept as well as say Dracomon, Kotemon or heaven forbid; Dorumon.

Itachi seemed to hesitate, he didn't want to fully talk about it, but he had suppressed it, hidden it for a life-time. There were so many things he had hidden, so many things he had seen, he had hated, he had feared in his life, he had seen the monsters in the Real World, he had seen them but they never seemed to interact with the world, nobody noticed them except him. Though he was fairly sure, that Ms. Date had noticed them or knew of them, though he could be sure.

"It's just everyone is like Kira, is all." Itachi muttered, holding his knees close as he came to the decision that this was his partner, that maybe he ought to try as he had seen the others do with their partners, "I never had friends, not real ones I like being alone but why does everyone, have to be like Kira? Why was I born, if all they do is hate me? I didn't do anything to them. It's all their own fault!"

His loneliness, his pain and his obvious feelings of betrayal were ones Keramon could well understand, even if he was sure they could not compare with his own, he felt some degree of comfort. Nobody had ever shared much with him, in his short life, and this was as close to a connection as there was to be found, he thought.

"It is because they are jealous, or stupid. It doesn't matter, shut them out if need be. It is survival of the fittest, nobody belongs in our hearts, except what we want, and our own feelings. Let them burn, if it means you survive, I say." Keramon advised as he placed a large hand on Itachi's thick mop of dark hair, "But know that, though none of them are on your side, that I am not like them. We are partners, therefore nothing should matter to us except the other."

"I gu-guess, thanks Keramon." Itachi said quietly, as he took little comfort in those words, they seemed wrong and right at the same time, they fit them he supposed. He wondered though, if given the harshness of those words if maybe Keramon may be more like him than he originally thought, if maybe his partner had suffered more than he had originally assumed.

'Maybe we're more alike, than I thought,' Itachi mused as he studied the grey forbidding, grinning face that scared others, but not he. Where other boys had always liked tales of angels and fairies, he had always preferred stories of tricksters and darker figures, such as Hades or Odysseus.

"Oy! You two, come on in the last one in is a rotten egg!" Sana called out to the two sitting to the rear of the vehicle, as she spotted them there. "What are you two doing there? Playing hide and seek? Michiru and Sakura said, to be in bed now."

"Fine," Itachi grunted back, as he climbed to his feet, moving to follow her, for a brief moment though, as Keramon stared after him he thought he saw something. Something shimmer, was it around his partner? Or was it something in the distance, some dark figure that dived beneath the sea. When he squinted to get a better look, there was nothing.

Not one to dismiss any such threat, he would have warned the look-outs, but figured that since it was Kira that his safety mattered less than the rest of them, and that if it was a problem Keramon would take care of it in time. As to Itachi, he moved slowly back inside, with his partner following shortly after him.

"I still think I can stand watch," Kaitou tried to insist through a huge yawn.

"And we still insist that you're not going to." Dorumon replied firmly.

"Give it a rest already, you ain't gonna do it, so just give it up already," Sana grumbled doing a poor job of hiding her own disappointment at not being able to stand watch and prove she was as good as any bigger kid.

"Quit pushing!" Kotemon snapped meanwhile, at Dorumon, "You're taking too much room."

"Don't blame me, it's Elecmon's fault." Dorumon defended himself.

"I need the room." Elecmon grunted back lazily, as he reclined full-length on the leaf-covered floor, insensitive to the larger digimon's pains.

"Should have gone outside to sleep on the roof like Biyomon." Dorumon whined.

"Yeah, but how would you get up there?" Michiru asked, fascinated by the semantics of the question, could Dorumon climb up there Gargoyles styled, with his claws? Or would he be able to do as ancient Spartan warriors were mythically said to do, and jump such a great distance, and onto the top of the vehicle.

"Stop complaining you guys, Dorumon why don't you sit next to Kaitou, while Kotemon and Elecmon get the floor?" Sakura offered hoping to play mediator between the increasingly frantic and annoyed digimon, who were getting as cranky as the over-exhausted humans.

"Fine." Dorumon grunted as he took his seat next to his partner, who leant in to his fur, having been shivering a little.

"Thanks, Dorumon, hey Itachi why don't you sit on his other side and get his tail?" Kaitou called out to the new arrival, putting him on the spot to his annoyance.

"I'm sure that I can-" Keramon began reluctant to allow such a thing, not needing anyone to show too much concern or affection for the boy.

"I don't think-" Itachi also stuttered out, taken aback, still emotionally exhausted from the dinner they had just had.

"Just do it, there's nothing to fear laddie." Elecmon encouraged, "It'll get cold soon."

"I don't mind," Dorumon agreed with a warm yet hesitant look in his eyes, still obviously intimidated by Keramon, "If that's alright with Keramon that is."

"If we all say it is okay, then it is," Sakura replied as always, willing to wave away individual wishes for what she believed to be the good of the group.

"Fine," Itachi sighed as he gave up, too tired to fight especially over something such as this, as he was already tired to the bone. Keramon could have struck them all down, yet he did no such thing, instead he smiled as best he could and nodded his head, with false cheer.

"Very good, I'll take to the floor also." Keramon volunteered as he took the spot in front of where the dark boy would place himself a few seconds later.

"Thanks," Itachi mumbled shyly, as Kaitou smiled a little.

"It is a pleasure to help others," Dorumon answered warmly as he placed his head against Kaitou's as he closed his eyes to begin sleeping also.

'Everyone is so cranky these past few hours, they should be more unified,' Sakura mused with a grunt as she laid herself down along one of the cushions.

'I miss the basketball field near home, I just wish momma and daddy were here,' Sana thought resisting tears as she fell into a deep and troubled sleep, longing for family as she rested next to Michiru.

'We should be focused on getting home, yet all throughout dinner and afterwards, it has been one battle after the next.' Were the thoughts that plagued Michiru.

'I sure am glad grandpa's not here to contribute his crankiness to that of everyone else's,' Kaitou thought before he drifted off, unsure if he should be relieved or not for this little piece of fortune.

The boy next to him tried not to think, yet all he could do was think back and long for the one thing he had left at camp that he had from his mom (well that he loved); the old mp3 player which had the 9th Symphony, he wishes he could listen to it now. It'd comfort him, and make him think of the warmth he always hoped she'd had.

Kira yawned outside, as Dracomon stared into the flames of the fire, hating the awkward silence that lay between him and his partner. "Don't fall asleep on your first watch."

"I know, I just need to splash some water onto my face, is all." He mumbled sleepily, as he moved to head over to the river, they had relocated to the peninsula where they had started a second fire, this one to keep him warm and allow him to see into the darkness.

Walking towards the water just a bit to the left of where the fire was located, he tried to keep quiet more out of consideration for Biyomon, who was snoring on the roof of the trolley, than out of any great love of silence. It was times like this, he wished for maybe something to read, something like Euripides or Shakespeare, or something (he liked those two, so dramatic) and yet he had nothing to do.

He was distracted from those thoughts as he tripped over a huge claw, yelping loudly in pain, he caught his partner's attention who called out his name and rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just tripped over this huge white thing!" Kira shouted back, only to in the next instant go flying off, before he could properly think he was crashing down into the water near the beach, and away from the peninsula.

"KIRA!" Dracomon screamed, only to be knocked aside, with a large 'oomph!' and into the water also.

The crashed and screams awoke Biyomon who grumpily opened one eye furious with them for interrupting his beauty sleep. "Hey what's the big idea? Can't you respect the fact that some of us are-OH BOY! Everyone awake! It's Gesomon!"

Everyone in the trolley jumped up, and hurried out to see what the commotion was about, as they stared at the huge sea-beast who glowered down at them. The first to notice Kira when he broke the surface, was Sana. "Hey Kira, what are you doing over there!?"

"Out for a midnight swim! What the heck does it look like I'm doing?!" He hollered back furiously.

"Well quit it," Sana joked back, just as Gesomon seemed to search amongst them for something.

"Give me, the catalyst!" Gesomon roared at them imperiously, saliva dripping from his humongous mouth.

"The what?" Biyomon asked unable to comprehend what he was asking for.

"Maybe he means our digivices," Michiru hypothesized.

"Who cares, what is that thing?" Sakura asked frightened by it.

Digimon Analyzer/Dorumon, "That's Gesomon, the meanest and most unkind thing at sea, with huge claws and large teeth he could tear even giants down. The only thing worse than those things are his breath and his manners, or lack thereof."

"Let's go guys, digimon attack!" Kotemon called out as he pulled out his shinai, and charged one of the claws, his shinai sparked with electricity then, as he struck at one of the claws, "Thunder Kote!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Bug Blaster!"

"G-Shurunen!"

"Metal Cannon!"

Of all the attacks, the only ones to have any real and lasting effects, were the two electric ones, and that of Keramon, with Dracomon firing from the sea even as he moved to rescue his partner who could barely swim, while the others advanced to the edge of the peninsula, in particular Kotemon who led the charge.

"Get him!" Sana encouraged her partner, "Turn that freak into our midnight chow!"

"Yeah! Dorumon digivolve time!" Kaitou encouraged also, but opting for a better tactic he thought only for his partner to shake his head.

"I can't, for some reason it isn't working!" Dorumon said in reply, only to be knocked back with a cry.

Meanwhile Michiru was by the river, more concerned for Kira than he was for the digimon, figuring they could take care of themselves for now, "Go Kira, get him Dracomon, we'll hold him off focus on helping Kira."

"Gotcha!" Dracomon called back, moving to help his partner.

"Coral Crusher!" Gesomon roared as he shook with one large claw the entire peninsula, sending everyone crashing off their feet and with the other, swept the digimon aside.

Michiru fell back, Sana, Sakura and Kaitou fell to the side, only for the two kids to be grabbed and pulled nearer to Sakura, who tried to protect them. The third and forgotten 9 years old, however fell forward a little, then into the water having been standing near Michiru, pulled between concern for Dracomon and for the other partners, as he had grown to like Dracomon in the past day.

Another Coral Crusher shook the area, and sent the boy falling into the water, as he immediately panicked, "I can't swim!"

Kira meanwhile struggled to remain afloat, heard him and biting his lip divided over what to do, though he hated the boy, to want him dead seemed extreme, so just as Dracomon neared him, he waved his arm to dismiss him.

"Never mind me, I'm fine. I can make it back to the beach, you go help Itachi, Dracomon." He ordered furiously, as he turned to head away.

"You sure?" Dracomon asked uncertainly, only for a short nod to be thrown his way.

"Yes, now go!"

"Gotcha! I'll be right back!" Dracomon replied only to start heading for Itachi, who sank beneath the surface.

As to the other partners, Keramon rose to his feet first amongst them, sensing something amiss with his partner he glanced where he had heard the cries, and biting his lip he moved to attack, better to distract Gesomon as Dracomon was a proven swimmer and should be able to help the boy, besides danger might be good for the digivolving process. "Bug Blaster."

"Help!" Itachi screamed, as he felt tears sting his eyes, 'I don't want to die!'

A faint glow began to emanate from the sea, from around him, from his digivice, it gained Gesomon's attention, it wasn't something many noticed, Michiru stared at it, but the others didn't notice really, not Kira and not most of the gang, so unusual was it.

"Ahhh! The catalyst!" Gesomon cried out overjoyed, as he swept the boy up in his huge claw, to pull him close to him, pulling him from the sea, "You're mine now!"

Itachi hacked and coughed, as it took him a moment to realize what situation he was in, and to forget his relief to be out of the water. Staring up, he froze in terror at the greedy wide smile that faced him.

"Itachi!" Everyone called out, even Kira, Dracomon and Michiru.

"We have to do something!" Kotemon called out to the others only to be laid down, by another Coral Crusher.

"He's mine!" Gesomon roared to the heavens and the Rookies, as he held Itachi closer to him, "I've found it! After years of searching, now I'm free of MarineDevimon's thrall, soon he'll call me 'master'!"

"Dracomon do something!" Kira screamed at him, panic filling his being.

"Elecmon!" Michiru called out also at the top of his lungs.

"G-Shurunen!"

"Super Thunder Strike!" And the two attacks hit, hurt and were replied to with two Coral Crushers, one that sent Dracomon flying onto his worried partner, who gave a yelp of pain then held the pain-stricken digimon close out of concern, while Elecmon was sent flying back onto Dorumon, who groaned with pain.

"Elecmon!" Michiru cried as he raced over to his partner.

"Now nothing, to distract me." Gesomon said gleefully as Itachi screamed.

"Somebody help me!" Itachi screamed.

"Wait, this isn't how it's supposed to work! Catalyst, digivolve me! Empower me! You are the catalyst of my kind, give me what I want!" Gesomon ordered, only to fail to understand why nothing was happening, "Maybe that Vademon was wrong. Then I'll just eat you and see if that works."

"NOOOOO!" Itachi screamed again, unable to believe his ill-fortune, in life first to live under Date's iron fist, then to die here? It couldn't end this way.

"Bug Blaster-ha!" Keramon called out, and blasted at Gesomon to his intense worry and hatred, as the Rookie roared at him, "He's mine, get your own!"

"What?! So you are the reason, the catalyst won't work for me!? Then you both die!" Gesomon hollered stupidly, foaming at the mouth with rage.

"No, don't hurt Keramon!" Itachi shouted his heart breaking at the thought of the only friend he'd ever had in his entire life, the first one since he was four. "You leave him alone! I hate you!"

And just like that, his digivice shined with a bright green light, that mixed with a dark one, that for any other digivice would have been a bad sign, yet for this one was a right and proper reaction.

'I'm digivolving! It feels… better than ever before, more complete and fulfilling than I remember it to be!' Keramon mused as he glowed brightly then darkly, as he felt his body twist, harden and begin to change, becoming more insect-like. "Keramon digivolve tooo…. Chrysalimon!"

"What's happened?" Sakura wondered surprised.

"I think he digivolved, duh," Sana replied obnoxiously.

"But into what?" Kaitou asked confused.

"I don't know," Kotemon replied speaking for all of the digimon partners.

Digimon Analyzer/Chrysalimon; "I'm Chrysalimon, my Data Crusher devours and reduces my enemies to nothing, therefore the mighty should look upon me and my power, and pay heed before I annihilate them."

"Grrr, Coral Crusher!" Gesomon roared as he tried to swipe at the newly digivolved Champion, who easily evaded the claw by taking flight, to the left, then circling to the right, capable of floating.

"He can fly?" Biyomon asked surprised.

"I think he can float or levitate himself," Michiru explained helpfully.

"I'll get you!" Gesomon roared furious at how the other digimon had dodged his attack.

"Hehahahahaha! You'll try, and fail." Chrysalimon taunted enjoying his fear, as one of his six bladed legs, cut into and draining the very muscle and blood from the claw holding Itachi, "Data Crusher!"

"YWAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Gesomon cried out as tears of pain flowed from his eyes, having never felt such pain, the boy previously held in his claw fell to the sea with a cry.

"I've got you!" Dracomon said, having made his way back into and through the sea towards the battle, upon Kira's orders whilst nobody was paying them any mind.

"Th-thanks," Itachi murmured relieved as he was carried away, staring up at his partner, he gaped, "Wow, did I do that for him?"

"Yeppers, Chrysalimon is the only of his kind I think, he's incredibly powerful it looks like," Dracomon said with a smile at the boy, "I'll get you to Kira, he sent me to come fetch you."

"He did?" Itachi asked doubtfully, "I thought he wanted me dead."

"No way, he's more worried than anyone," Dracomon said reassuringly as he drifted off from the battle.

"Coral Crusher!" Gesomon screamed trying to ward off his relentless sadistic enemy, who with a cackle struck with all of his six claws after dodging the attack.

"Data Crusher!" Chrysalimon shouted as he planted them all firmly onto the main body of the other Champion who screamed, sank back into some of the waves and soon disappeared, as he was crushed and deleted, his data taking off for the heavens for Primary Village on the other side of the Net Ocean. "Victory is mine!"

"Itachi, you okay? What about you Dracomon? Are you still hurt?" Kira asked worriedly, pulling them both out of the water, having succeeded in pulling himself from the water, to the safety of the beach.

"I'm okay," Dracomon retorted cheerfully, to his friend as Itachi hopped down off his back.

"I'm f-fine," Itachi mumbled back, to the relief of the older boy who sagged a little.

"Good," Kira said only to catch himself, and then pull back a little, "I mean, whatever, don't you have a digimon to go check up on."

'Now if I could just pull enough energy to become Infermon, all will be complete this day, then tomorrow Diaboromon,' Chrysalimon thought gleefully, having enjoyed the suffering and pain of his enemy, only to feel his energy start bleeding away from him, 'What? No!'

Just as he moved towards Itachi, he began to de-digivolve, falling into the beach, where he was pulled out of the water, and into the arms of the worried child, "Keramon! Keramon! Speak to me!"

Irritated, fatigued and hungry, beyond what he had felt before, Keramon groaned in anger at the treatment he was receiving, just as he considered eating his partner, he stared up from the arms that held his face close to that of the human's, he was startled by what he saw; worry, love, gratitude and fear. Not fear of him, but fear for him.

"I'm fine," He said quietly, his mouth suddenly dry and his heart beating loudly, he felt a completion, some sort of feeling he could not figure out the name of, something that pulsed in him and which he had never felt from or for the programmer.

"Keramon, are you okay? You saved me, thank you!" Itachi was whimpering, as he gazed down with emotions Keramon never believed would ever be given to him.

"I said I am okay," Keramon growled only to see the hurt there, then remark slightly more gently, more for his plan than out of genuine feeling he told himself, "But thank you for the concern, and for the energy."

"No problem." Itachi said quietly, proud and smiling he hugged his partner close to him, to the surprise of the digimon, "Thank you again, Keramon thanks for saving me."

"Are you guys okay?" Michiru asked arriving alongside the others.

"That was incredible, now Keramon was like a super-hero!" Kaitou gushed impressed as Dorumon nodded his head energetically, in agreement.

"I am so proud to call you all my friends and babies," Dorumon added.

"You guys were cool, for boys that is." Sana also said.

"I hope you're all okay!" Sakura said checking up on them all, even Kira and Keramon, whom she liked less than Dracomon and Itachi.

"Man, you are all the topmost warriors I have ever seen," Kotemon cheered.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you guys took care of Gesomon, before I had to get involved," Biyomon joked before he patted Keramon on the back, earning a mini-scowl from him that lacked bite as he gave a small nod of approval at the jest and comradery behind it.

"But what do we do now? Do we take off, or stick around here?" Elecmon wondered as he looked throughout the party, with Michiru considering his question with crossed arms.

"I think that, we should-" He began just as Kaitou gave a loud yawn, only to sag a little, and wrap himself around Sana and Kaitou who had leant their tiny bodies against a nearby tree.

"Sleep, please." Dracomon suggested/pleaded as he pulled himself up next to them.

The energy had left the party, as they seemed to pull inwards, exhausted by the battle just as the sun began to rise, it would take time for them to recover as Michiru himself gave up, on pushing them forward as he was just as tired as they were.

"I think I'll also sleep some, just for a little bit," Sakura said, as she fell asleep between Biyomon and Kotemon.

Nearby, Michiru glanced over at where Itachi dozed holding on to Keramon tightly, as he mumbled to Kira who had got up to go rest a short distance away, on his own. "Thanks Kira, for sending Dracomon to help me."

"I-I-I, just sleep." Kira stuttered back embarrassed and irritated, as he pulled back, just as Itachi fell asleep with his partner doing likewise in his arms, enjoying the feel of his arms around him, for the first time filled with the warmth of another.

Michiru heard all of this, thought of his own relationship with Sana and the joy of being a brother, of being someone's hero. And he smiled, before he dozed off, proud of his friends, for beginning to make peace, and for the first true time since he got there, he felt certain that at least one or two of them would be alright.

'I'm so glad, I came here. Digiworld is so much better than camp and home,' Was the last thought Itachi had before he fell into a deep-sleep, happy to have met Keramon, full of gratitude for the first time for Kira, who stared at him for a long time while he slept.

They were not completely at peace, he still hated him, but at least for now they held a temporary truce and something to agree upon; they would all make it through this, even if it meant they had to put up with one another.

* * *

Keramon: Originally, Keramon was going to enter the story already redeemed with his redemption arc consistently mentioned, in a bit of a Lord Jim manner. However, when 'story-boarding'/drafting began for this story, this idea was dropped. Further, he was originally much more antagonistic towards everyone save for Kaitou, Michiru and of course Itachi. But, as writing went on, he changed. He became a harder person, a crueler character yet softer, with a stronger bond with even Sakura, Sana and Kotemon. With the idea being that he'd be over-protective of Itachi, who'd be much less sickly and much less vulnerable, yet somehow he became more like Piccolo in some ways.

Sure, he's at this point still fairly villainous, but the idea was also to have him be insanely loyal towards his partner almost to an unhealthy degree, with some minor creepy factors to it. Yet, as Itachi became more of a victim in the later drafts, Keramon became much gentler, more grounded and less um, insane. He also, became far less manipulative and more cunning in some other ways, with the idea being to turn him into some sort of strategist/leader for the team (which was purely accidental). As a character was needed to take command so to speak, and this character was Keramon, with his redemption arc judged to be more interesting than not, and his bond with Itachi still important, it was also judged that from there, he should be a wiser person with a stronger bond with also Kotemon, Agumon/Gabumon (later on) and even develop something of a strange relationship with Patamon, as well as to make him close to Dracomon.

Over-all, he went from having no relationships, to being surrounded by them, which makes him much funner and more interesting to write (and read I imagine). In turn, he also became snarkier, more entertaining and much deeper given we now see different sides to him.


	4. Coredramon's Blue Flame

Chapter 3: Coredramon's Blue Flame

"Can the sun cool down? It's way too hot!" Kira complained loudly, by now they had stumbled out of the woods and into an electric pole infested open field to the north of where they had landed on this strange island that combined heavy forests, with large beaches and now lengthy yet desert level in terms of heat, temperature fields.

"Stop whining, Kira. It's annoying and undignified." Sakura scolded, half heartedly. "Can I ask you one thing? Can you pass your fan, please?"

"First you scold me, then you ask for my fan? Who's the undignified one, now?" the diva answered back.

Dracomon piped up. "Maybe if we imagine that we're all cold, eating cold food, and in a cold place we might feel better."

"Like that would work." Sana whined just a short distance behind them and to the left.

The sun was unbearable. The field they travelled across may as well have been a desert. Plants were growing, but there was no water in sight. And then came the humidity, as Japanese this wouldn't normally be a problem, except for the fact that it was on a level none of them had ever realized was possible, which combined with desert like heat that seemed to defy all logic, given the amounts of flora they were surrounded by, made things bewildering in more than one way.

At the back of the line, the sickly pale Itachi, was trying to keep moving one feet in front of another. However, he what he didn't tell anyone was that he was starting to see double, heating up to a boiling point, as he coughed and struggled to keep from falling forward.

"Stop… We need to stop." The bossy Japanese girl stated. "We need to rest a moment." The group practically slumped to the ground.

Letting himself sit down, Michiru commented as he wiped at his brow exhausted already. "Logically speaking, it wouldn't be wise to just slow down now. It would just waste energy."

The pale youth arrived, and almost fell forward. This resulted in Sana responding. "Uh… Itachi's being sick again." Her voice stated with a tremor. Sakura stood up, despite wanting to pass out herself.

"Itachi. You should pace yourself. Here, why don't we let Elecmon carry you." She tried to be sisterly. He was gasping for breath, even removing his jacket.

"N… No… I'm fine," He gasped. He wiped his forehead of the sweat, his stubbornness taking the vanguard.

"Say what? Who's carrying Itachi?" Elecmon slightly panicked, worried about not just the heat, but extra carrying capacity.

Kira sighed irritably, as Dracomon looked up at him curiously, as he wondered what it was other than the heat that could have annoyed the human so.

"What?" The green haired youth asked as he caught the look his partner sent his way.

"Well, since everyone's exhausted, I was thinking maybe I could go scout around. I don't feel that hot myself. My body temperature's rather different." The little dragon offered.

"I guess resting for a few minutes while Dracomon scouts around might be a good idea. I guess I take back the comment I said earlier." The computer geek agreed.

"Good idea. It might be good for Itachi to rest up. He shouldn't be in the sun like this." Dorumon whimpered, feeling sorry for the poor boy.

"Yeah. He should be in a cool area. If you find a lake or something, that should be good for him. That way we he can rest up, until he feels better." The group 'president' stated.

Itachi on the other hand gritted his teeth. "Keep… going…" He was quietly fuming over the two coddling mother hens that were fretting over him.

"I vote scouting too. I'm really tired, and I might pass out, Dorumon." Kaito raised his hand up, trying to get his partner's attention. This put the dino in a bit of a panic.

"Are we resting? Then good. I'm fine with that." Elecmon agreed, as he curled up for some rest.

"We shouldn't stop… We need to brave the heat! Nothing ventured, nothing gained!" Kotemon voted to move on.

"How are we gonna get to that waterhole if we just take another break?" The youngest girl argued, as she huffed at them from where she sat to her brother's right. "Honestly."

Her partner on the other hand slumped on the ground. "I'm too awesome to die of dehydration! Let's rest." The bird imitated Kira's melodramatic tone. "I need my beauty sleep."

This left only two left to state their feelings on the matter. Keramon and Kira. The internet-bug type digimon usually kept to himself, and as he evaluated both courses of action, he actually spoke up.

"The lizard has a point. No point in wasting needless energy just walking randomly if we don't know where we're heading. Short term scouting is a good idea. If it takes too long, then it's a waste of time and energy." The anti-social digimon gave his thoughts on the matter.

Sakura got up and turned to the melodramatic narcissist. "We need to stay and take care of Itachi. I don't know why you would abandon a child like that, but it's just not proper. Proper etiquette would dictate that in his case, we should have found proper shelter, and-" Before she could go on, she was cut off.

"Okay, fine. Dracomon, go ahead and scout around. Sakura, will you quit nagging? Ever since we landed here, it's been nag, nag nag! You drive me crazy! Proper etiquette? What the hell is that supposed to do here! We aren't in Japan, never mind Tokyo! If you want to smother Itachi, to the point that he's sick of you, go right ahead, see if I care! Hell, he doesn't even seem like he wants it!" Kira shouted at the girl as he cut her off.

This had the result of starting yet another argument, which at last count was reaching in just one day and a half, the double digits already, and resulted in the girl shouting back. "You idiot! Itachi's sick! He can barely take care of himself! Why are you so insistent on leaving him behind! We can't just abandon each other! We have to look out for one another! But of course, you're just focused on yourself! Nothing gets past that inflated green ego of yours!"

"Listen you-" The boy was cut off by lightning at their feet. The arguing pair jumped, ready to dash off, at the possibility of an attack. But the attack wasn't meant to hurt them.

"Super Thunder Strike!" It was a light zap that was meant to catch their attention. "Will you two cut it out? I can't get a proper nap in."

"Can't you two, think of the children? Your arguing is going to tear us apart!" Everyone stared at Dorumon, like he was being melodramatic.

Michiru then stepped in, and grabbed Kira by the arm, and took him aside. "Listen Kira, we need to talk."

Sakura sighed and was going to speak out, but was stopped when Kotemon put his right hand on her wrist only to shake his head at her, with a sorry look in his eyes.

"It's not worth it, Sakura. No amount of shouting or lecturing is going to change his mind." The wise, kendo wielding digimon advised her heavily in a quick whisper as he pulled her aside away from the others.

"But he's wrong about this… It's not right!" the 12-year-old girl blurted out, still shocked by Kira's callousness, having grown up in a loving family with nothing but those who believed and encouraged her, she had never seen anyone dismiss another's life in such a cold manner so that she didn't know how to react other than with outrage.

The creature sighed through the men. "I'm not disagreeing with you. But a powerful warrior once told me, that 'every mon has to find their own way in life'. Kira's a narcissistic jerk. I won't deny that. But you do deserve better than to waste your time and energy, fretting over him."

"But we should stick together; our survival depends on it." The girl complained loudly.

"I agree. But you've got your journey to become a powerful warrior, and so does he. Although we walk the same path, your journey is different from his, and you both have different obstacles. You do well to worry over the younger ones. Itachi can only go so far without our help." The wise warrior spoke, as he went back over to the rest of the group. "And that's one of Itachi's obstacles."

Meanwhile, the two boys were a bit of a distance away. With Kira still sending angry looks over at Sakura, while Michiru prayed to the heavens for patience and for some sort of miracle to maybe shut Sakura and Kira up, as he fell back onto logic, which had always helped him in life, and hadn't failed them yet, to see him and the group through day once more.

"Who does she think she is, telling us what to do! It's frustrating." The melodramatic youth complained once more, the other boy sighed wearily in response.

"Kira, can we focus more on getting out of this field? It feels like a sauna that we can't escape, but arguing won't solve the problem." Michiru was trying to be tactful.

"I hate it when she just tells us what is 'proper' and what is the 'correct way to proceed'." The narcissist mocked the prim and proper Japanese girl. "She can be such a princess."

' _She's not the only one being a princess. Man… Why'd we have to get stuck with these two, and without someone that can be a good mediator and leader…'_ The nerd thought cynically, with another sigh which was sure to suck away his youth as the old proverb went, at least it was likely to be sucked away the more time he spent with Kira or Sakura.

He opened his mouth when he heard a voice shout to the group. "I found something I found it!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the noise, to see Dracomon flying back. Everyone ran to follow the little dragon. Before the two could proceed too far though, Michiru just stopped his friend, and tried to stay tactful. "Kira… try to be considerate. I don't want you to do something you'll someday regret."

Thinking for a second, Kira sulked. "Let's just follow the others. I hope we can get something to eat."

The group traveled across the plains with a renewed energetic vigor. At the rear however, it wasn't the chronically sick Itachi, but the group diva, Kira. Thinking a bit, he looked at the ground as he walked. Next to him walked his partner, Dracomon, who looked up at the young human, and sighed.

"By the looks of your brooding, I would almost say that black nail polish, lipstick and raven hair would suit you more." The little dragon commented. "What's eating you up?"

The boy stopped for a moment, and looked up. "I'm wondering why I out of everyone had to crash here in this barbarous digital world, with a weird little creature. I'm no hero. Kaito seems to enjoy being the hero, and the br… Itachi likes it here." He added that last part dryly. "Seems to enjoy it here. Like he's some kind of shonen manga superhero. Sana thinks she's in the fight of her life… And even Sakura is considerate over others. Even if she is frustratingly annoying. So rigid…" He sidetracked.

The digimon looked forward at the rest of the group. "You don't have to have all the answers right away. Just because you came here doesn't mean that you don't have to get everything told to you. Maybe you'll get an answer later. All I know is that I waited my entire life for you. I may know that you have gaudy tastes, but I'm sure you'll find an answer to your questions. You're at the rookie stage. Still at the point where you question everything."

Kira looked at him, a little surprised by the wisdom in the reply, by the usually sarcastic creature of myth. Although it was a good and wise answer, it didn't answer his own question.

' _Why me?'_ The green haired child was brooding over this, when suddenly, his face shifted into a smile.

"Brooding isn't going to solve anything! And it wouldn't help my complexion. I am grandeur defined! Life is an adventure! Carpe Diem! And even if I don't understand what Carpe Diem means, or have the answer, I will come up with a regal response to all these questions!" The orator spun his words.

His partner sighed. _'I really wish that if he needs to lie, he would do a better job.'_ Deciding that there wasn't anything he could say, he decided on something that would amuse him.

"Besides, worrying about all this will give you grey hairs. And they would stand out in a sea of neon green." The dragon commented, leading the way. This got an over the top reaction.

"Really? I hope not! I'm too beautiful for grey!" The boy panicked over his hair, as he followed Dracomon and the rest of the children.

About an hour later, the group of kids finally found what the tiny dragon found. Nearby, was a small group of huts. The children cheered and jumped, as they saw the first sign of civilization.

They charged, only to find out, what looked tiny in the distance, wasn't as big as they hoped. Arriving at the village, they found that most of the huts were about as big as the older kids.

"Wow. Welcome to the world of the miniature homes. What could live here?" Sana asked curiously.

As if in reply to her question, a small group of pink blobs started to wander about, looking curiously at their new guests.

"Visitors! We've got visitors!" One shouted, in an excited tone.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Another tried to rush to the front to see what came to their village.

"Those are weird digimon."

Digimon analyser/Biyomon: "Those are Motimon. Curious little fellers. They may be gentle, and pretty gullible, not that I would know. They're also harmless, like little balloons and very friendly and very, very trusting, um, or so I've heard."

The humans were a little overwhelmed by the massive group of little creatures flocking around them. "What kind of digimon are you? There's hardly any digimon that look like that." One of the creatures asked.

"Wow. They are kind of… Cute!" Sakura broke character as she picked up one little monster, not that she found him scary like the others they faced, and she rubbed her cheek against the one she grabbed.

"Hey! Watch it… I… whoa! Feels soft and silky! And a little dirty!" the creature commented, which was intended as an observation. The girl would have gotten upset, if she didn't sigh.

"We've been walking for a few days, without a proper meal or bath. And the heat was overwhelming!" The green haired diva started to paint a picture. This got a dirty look from the proper Japanese girl.

"We shouldn't impose on them! We're guests after all!" The girl was tempted to agree with her constant adversary, but wanted to stick with her upbringing.

"No problem! We have a nice bathing area, we'll put together a nice meal, and we can offer massages! It's the least we can do for friendly visitors, other than Ex-Veemon and a Tentomon that passes by."

"But it would be rude to impose." Sakura spoke out, divided on the issue, in a weak tone.

"It would be even ruder to refuse their hospitality. We are hungry, dirty, sore and tired. There's no reason why we shouldn't rest here. Besides. We'd be able to stock up on food while we are at it." Kotemon rebutted. "Besides, I'm exhausted! I could use a nap." He followed some of the pink powderpuffs into a hut, to find a bed.

"I guess a short bath and meal will do." The girl relented. Sana actually lead the way, as Dorumon followed.

"It is very important to bathe properly. I can't remember the last time I properly groomed myself. Kai-chan! Ita-chan! Come over here! Chop chop!" The dinosaur called out to the two young boys, who both cringed at the childish nicknames sent their way.

"But Dorumon…" Kaito whined, about to argue.

"No buts young man! You need a good cleaning." Kaito's digimon partner wagged a claw.

"But I'm hungry…" The whining continued. The purple-furred creature didn't give an inch.

"A bath, then food. Understood?"

This resulted in the energetic gogglehead to kick the ground as he grumbled, following the girls. Itachi rolled his eyes and just made a comment.

"Don't want to." The boy stated silently, as if it were a law.

"I'll drag you by the ear, and you won't get desert!"

The boy dressed in black crossed his arms, and had a pout on his face. Next to him, the mysterious Keramon just blurted out.

"Just go, Itachi. If you want to keep up with the rest of us, taking care of yourself is a priority. Staying clean will actually help your health, and keep illness at bay." He just stated as the boy sulked for a moment, and relented. Going to turn around, he was heading to a hut.

"Thanks for convincing him, Kera-chan. I'm glad that we can all get along and support each other~!" Dorumon just smiled, and Keramon had the mental thought of seeing a very feminine woman in the dinosaur's place. The bug actually shuddered.

"I didn't do it for your hugs and pink bunnies. We can't have anyone holding us back." He coldly commented, as his tentacles trailed in midair behind him, as he moved on over to the hut himself. "Oh yeah. You call me 'chan' again, and I will eviscerate you. I'll have you drawn by Monochromon, then quartered. Got it?" The bug gave a piercing and threatening look.

"That's not a very nice thing to say. It's very hurtful! I'd rather talk about our positive feelings about each other." The reply got the bug to lose his midflight pattern and crash to the ground, not expecting that kind of remark.

"… Just go take your bath." Keramon just finished, flabbergasted by the lack of fear. _'Or is it stupidity?'_ He thought.

Meanwhile Kira saw this, and had a sweatdrop. "I think Dorumon just lost his last drop of masculinity just now."

"Affirmative. He's the most feminine member of the group, and that's even considering Sana, Dracomon, you and Sakura." Michiru remarked to his friend.

"You can say that agai- Hey!" Kira objected to the remark giving his friend a dirty look.

"One question; he had masculinity in the first place?" Dracomon asked earnestly confused by Kira's comment.

Michiru didn't realise the silly implication, but he then snickered. "Indeed, I can. He's the most…" His repetition was stopped by the green haired preteen.

"It doesn't mean you can just repeat it! It's not true! Oh no! Look at this hand! It's so rough and callused! I think I need to take the Motimon up on the massage treatment! And I need to track down proper products for my hair! I can't just have the cheap drug store shampoo! And I need a good proper bath, clean my hair, get the proper hair gel, and a hairdryer, and let's not forget I need to get my clothes washed!" The melodramatic narcissist replied very shallowly about his appearance and high maintenance standards. This caused some of the Motimon to start to put a bit of distance between them and the diva, seeing this Elecmon sighed.

"Kira's right! I deserve to be pampered because I found this village! Food and massage!" Dracomon piped up, agreeing with his partner.

The two followed the small pink digimon in a different direction, as something caught the rookie digimon's eye. He looked up at the sky, and noticed something black that looked tiny from where he was. The object was heading to the mountain, but the small dragon shrugged and continued on, not thinking much.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a mountain peak, a blue and white bipedal dragonic creature was overlooking the sea in front of him. His position gave him a beautiful, panoramic view of the area. He loved looking at this spot for hours. Feeling the wind, and taking the serene atmosphere inside.

"The blue sea rises/ The wind sings from the heavens/… Huh?" The digimon was about to finish a haiku, when he noticed something falling towards the mountains. "What's that? And I was on such a roll…" He grumbled, but as he raised his white wings, he flew into the air going to investigate what was coming his way. Another digimon? No. it seemed inanimate. A meteor? No, meteors aren't black… It was…

"A ring? Why… It's coming for the mountain peak… No wait! It's coming for… AAAAGH!" He realised too late what it was, as it latched onto his arm. His eyes glowed red.

* * *

"Ahhh… This is the life." Kira was laying down, getting a massage. The little Motimon were a lot better at giving massages than what one would assume when looking at them. Dracomon looked like he was getting the full spa treatment, right down to red coloured cucumber-like vegetables on his eyes.

"Are you sure we aren't taking too much advantage of them?" The little dragon asked his partner. One of the veggies slipping down, they both looked at each other, and smiled.

"NAH!" Both commented, in unison. Both partners sighed out of relief. After a moment of comfortable silence, the digimon asked a question.

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"Maybe forever…" The egocentric child commented as he moaned when the Motimon hit the right spot in the boy's back.

"That would be fun." Dracomon relaxed, and heard a Motimon that rushed in.

"Everyone! The guardian of the mountain, ExVeemon is coming down to visit! Hurry!" He shouted excitedly.

All the pink little creatures dropped what they were doing and rushed out, like a fire were to engage, right then and there.

The children came out, the younger two boys came out with sopping wet hair and clothes, as Dorumon chased after them with a towel. The young girl Sana was dressed, and looked clean. Sakura had a towel around her hair, and was curious about why the little digimon suddenly came out in an excited hurry.

Michiru came out of a tent, looking half tired, like he just woke up from a nap. His hair also was a little messy.

Looking up, they saw something coming from the direction of the mountain. It looked like a dot in the distance, but it grew as it got closer.

The small digimon cheered, but soon realised that instead of just landing in front of the village, as he usually did when he came to visit, he flew down at full speed, pass right over the village, as a large number of the small In-Training digimon went flying, and some of the huts got unrooted, and flew over, the Motimon were quick to panic.

"Oh no! What has happened to the guardian of the Mountain!" On panicked as it froze.

"He's never attacked us! What have we done to deserve this!" Another panicked, as they started to run in random directions, almost trampling each other in a panic.

Watch out! He's turning around!" Michiru shouted, alerting everyone to the troubled digimon that came around.

As the blue dragon came around, he dashed passed, but this time, his chest glowed. "Vee Laser!" He launched a blast at the village, which started to look like a warzone.

Leaving into the distance, the human children spent quite a bit of time trying to calm down the Motimon from panicking and trampling each other, as Kotemon and Dorumon worried over injured digimon.

"Calm down everyone! If you panic, then even more of your friends will be hurt!" Sakura fretted almost freaking out herself.

"How can someone be so mean, and bully these guys? They are so nice!" Kaito's innocence started to show.

As the digimon started to calm down, Keramon took point, ready to fire on the oncoming Champion Digimon. Elecmon was by his side, also calculating the trajectory of the airborn speedster.

Biyomon meanwhile was by his partner, trying to help with cooling the frazzled pink puffballs.

"What is that?" Sana asked, a little frightened by the sudden attack. She was trying to hang on to a hut, and a few Motimon, to keep them from flying off. Kaito and Itachi were doing the same, although Itachi started with a coughing fit whenever the digimon flew overhead.

Digimon analyser/Motimon: "That's Ex-Veemon! He's usually a very friendly and well-natured digimon. He's supposed to be the guardian of the mountain, and protects us! He's fast like a jet (whatever that is) and has a mean right hook! He's also fond of Haikus!"

"What do we do? Where do we go?" The helpless little victims were starting to lose track of their self control, as they were tempted to run to avoid getting hurt, or worse. Then, to everyone's surprise, Kira spoke up.

"Don't you guys have shelters, in case of a flood or something?" The boy spoke loud. Sakura replied.

"But traveling all there, would make them open targets!" The girl was concerned over the safety of all those around her, something that tossed many more around with another blast to the area, as dust began to fly.

"They are sitting ducks here anyways! The least we can do is get them to a mountain area!" The green haired child found his courage. One Motimon came up and spoke.

"We do have a shelter in the mountain, but it's quite far! But what if he strikes at us? What happens if we are caught in a cave in?" The friendly little creatures were not accustomed to being attacked from above by the one who swore to protect them.

Nearby, Elecmon and Keramon were firing off attacks, which weren't landing properly. Although some would strike, it didn't have the desired effects.

"Everyone to the shelter! We'll cover you!" The electric digimon roared. Beside him, the internet virus was getting irritated.

' _These blasted bugs… In our way! And of course, the humans want to play hero! But then again, this wouldn't be the first time that children's emotions have changed the game… Urg! Damn In-Trainings! So useless!'_ Keramon was getting frustrated by the combination of fly by attacks, and the massive amounts of Motimon just freaking out.

The small creatures finally got the message, and they started a literal stampede to the mountain area. ExVeemon decided to follow, as Dorumon, Kaito and Itachi took the front to lead the way, and to keep the small digimon calm. In the middle, Michiru, Sana and Biyomon were managing this area, while the bird decided on a matter, as Exveemon broke into the middle.

"Alright creep-o! Time for some Spiral Twister! Eat this, sucker!" The pink bird taunted, firing the green spinning fire at the giant blue dragon.

The attack connected, but barely had any effect. "Nice try, how about this? "Heart Breaker!" The guardian's mouth started to burn, as he launched a fire ball at the flying bird, hitting him straight on. This threw the brave little guy down into the field. Exveemon roared in delight as the small creature looked injured.

This was followed by three attacks.

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Bug Blaster!"

"G Shurunen!"

This time, the blue digimon was thrown back a little. It resulted in chuckling. "That's it? Try this on for size! Vee-Laser!"

The bug and the small dragon barely escaped this attack, but Elecmon barely avoided the attack, but the ground underneath him erupted by the shockwave of the attack that hit the ground, that sent him flying a bit.

Keramon's eye was twitching. _'Come on… Why isn't it happening again? Why aren't I digivolving? If I did, I could toss this chump aside!'_

Down below, Kotemon was guiding the last of the Motimon to the cave. He wanted to join in the battle, but it was best to stall until the innocent victims of this attack were out of harm's way. His job was an important one. "One after another, don't rush. We'll all make it! Sakura, that should be the last of them… I'm gonna make one last round of the village… Sakura?" The kendo digimon looked around to see his partner missing. "Oh no…"

"Come on Dracomon! Roast his ass!" Kira punched at the sky. Kotemon turned to the overly aggressive diva.

"Kira, can you look over the Motimon? I think Sakura went to the village on her own." He asked, volunteering for the difficult duty.

This shocked the young boy. "What? Why would she do something so stupid! That idiot! Don't bother! I'll do it!" Kira then dashed for the village, but up above the diversion wasn't working as well as planned.

Keramon was tossed down, into crater, but got back up and stubbornly attacked his prey. Dracomon was playing a nasty game of David and Goliath, but was quickly losing. He was trying to dart around the large mind-controlled creature, trying to lead him away from the helpless little friends he's made, but even though ExVeemon would launch blasts, often missing, so the small creature returned fire, with no effect, darting back and forth, with Keramon helping out.

Unfortunately, the large Champion digimon found out about the pattern, and managed to change his own movement, and surprised the little dragon.

"What?" Dracomon stopped midflight, as his foe appeared in front of him.

"Surprise! Vee-Laser!" The chest of the large monster glowed, firing a blast point blank at the small green dragon, launching him into the village.

Kira arrived in the village, to find Sakura, that reached into a demolished hut getting a frightened small Motimon out of there.

"Here you go, little guy. I'll help you…" She smiled sweetly.

"Sakura! Sakura!" We gotta get to the shelter!" The youth shouted, running towards her.

"But the stragglers…" She started before the stubborn lad replied.

"Will not get hurt, if they hide well! We need to focus on the ones that that creature is… LOOK OUT!" Kira was going to point something out, before he saw a blast come their way, as he was partially proven wrong, as he jumped forward to push Sakura and the Motimon around her, out of the way, of an incoming blast that left a crater.

"Kira! What?" Shocked by the sudden rush of events, and by the fact that this selfish, self-centered boy jumped in to save her life from a stray blast.

"Oww…." Kira rubbed his head. The girl coughed out the dust in the air, as she helped him up.

"Thank you, Kira." Still shocked by what had happened.

"Okay, you have a point. Go ahead and…" The boy was going to correct himself, when he heard a groan coming from the impact of the crater. "DRACOMON!" Jumping down into the crater, the human child went to cradle his injured partner. "Why did you do this…"

After a cough, and a slight moan, he got his answer. "Because the Motimon were nice to us. They are worth protecting. Besides, I'm claiming them. Their massage techniques are legendary. Gotta go help Keramon…" The little dragon tried to get up, but found it difficult to do.

Gritting his teeth, Kira turned and glared at the blue digimon. He managed to get his hand on Keramon, and was divebombing with the bug in hand. The bug had a panicked look in his eyes.

A blast flew past Kira's shoulder, towards the large digimon, not doing any damage, but just enough to disrupt the landing of the digimon.

"G Shurunen!" Dracomon was injured, but he wanted to keep on fighting. With a noble heart, he was observing the human he was sworn to protect.

The same human that picked up a rock on the ground.

"Hey ExPeemon! Take this!" Kira threw the rock and the digimon, which had no effect, except get his attention. Dropping the unconscious bug, he roared as he went forward to eliminate this new challenger. Flying and charging, fire started to form in his mouth.

The young pubescent boy had a twitch in his eye, showing a bit of fear, as he was soon grabbed by Ex-Veemon before he could respond. Starting to squeeze, the boy would start to yelp in pain. Despite this, he managed to shout out a last reply.

"Why do you have to hurt those smaller than you, you big bully! You should be protecting them!" This shout seemed to have a reply, from the boy's belt. His digivice shining was resonated from Dracomon, who crawled out of the crater.

"Come on, Dracomon! Let's join the others! You're injured! Kotemon will save Kira!" Sakura pleaded with him.

"No! He's my partner! I can't just abandon him!" The dragon stubbornly insisted, despite his injuries. The he felt something burst from inside of him. "Wait… What is this feeling?"

He started to shine brightly, as he cried out a new battle cry, getting his second wind.

"Dracomon, digivolve to… Coredramon!"

Dracomon was now a large blue dragon with a white belly. He had a large snout, with a red horn on the end, and red horns on top of his head, jutting backwards. His large, three fingered hands finished in claws, just like his legs finished with three toes each. His large tail was frilled with small red spikes, that went from his back. The one attribute that set him apart from a blue dinosaur, was his large blue and white wings, that looked like a bat's wings.

Digimon analyser/Kotemon: Oh my! I am so glad Dracomon digivolved to Coredramon! He holds the pure essence of dragon digimon within him. He makes the mountains his home, and his Blue Flare Breath can burn away just about any armour of an enemy! I must confess, I've always dreamed of fighting one! And uh… just between you and me, don't touch his Gekirin. That's a scale that grows in the opposite direction of his scales. That will only get on his bad side.

Coredramon reached out with his mighty wings, and flapped them once, and releasing, as he flapped again, and once more, to start flying in the direction of the red-eyed Ex-Veemon holding his partner in his hand, trying to crush him, as the boy was screaming in agony. Charging forward, he built up speed, and as he approached the humanoid dragon, he drew his arm back, and when he reached his target, he released a high-speed punch, hoping that the human would be dropped.

Unfortunately, Ex-Veemon did not let go, but as the recently digivolved digimon continued in the direction he started in, he passed on the side with his partner, on the right, and twisted his body direction slightly, just to release his powerful tail, to not just whip at the oppressive danger, but give him a good beating to the arm holding the frail youth.

This not only sent him flying to the open ground below, but dropped Kira as he was now in freefall, screaming in panic.

' _Ohcrapohcrapohcrap gonnabeapancake!'_ Freaking out, he closed his eyes, and when he hit what he perceived to be the ground, it was a lot softer than he expected. He thought he was going to hit something hard, and it would end up sounding a lot more like a splat. It was rough; softer than the ground, but rough. And scaley. Can't forget that.

"Just as planned. Not bad for a wicked cool dragon. Too bad you blinked." A deep voice answered right where the ground would be.

Kira opened his eyes slowly and found his partner's new form. He gasped. "Whoa! Dracomon… you…"

"Digivolved? Yeah. Now I'm Coredramon. Just give me a sec. I'd drop you off, but This guy won't let me. I'm going fast, so hang on to the spikey scales." Coredramon instructed, as his focus returned to Ex-Veemon, who was getting back up, roared, and returned to the skies.

"Vee Laser!" He fired an attack, which the dragon acrobatically avoided, like a ballerina in the skies. To Kira, it was much like a roller coaster, if a drunk built, designed and inspected it.

"Whoa! That was close!" The boy panicked.

"Not even! Watch this!" The dragon got ready to show off, as he charged diagonally, ensuring that he wasn't going to get hit. Another Vee Laser missed him, and it seemed like long range wasn't working anymore. The two blue dragons decided to take it to melee attacks.

Ex-Veemon opted for some boxing, and punching that landed on the heroic dragon, thrown back a bit, but Coredramon recovered. The mind controlled digimon opted for a flyby kick, but that didn't work.

Actually, it was his downfall, as the mighty new dragon, caught the kick, and using the momentum that was built up, threw the off-balanced digimon in the direction he continued in.

Ex-Veemon balanced himself in midflight, when he turned around to face his opponent; however, it was too late for him. Coredramon's mouth was billowing blue flames, as he shouted his attack's name.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon launched a searing blue flame, that struck his target, and as the roasting dragon screamed, the black ring around his arm cracked.

The guardian of the mountain fell to the ground, at the same time that the newly digivolved digimon landed close by, ready to retaliate for another attack. Kira hopped off his partner, with a mix of excitement and nausea. As they approached Ex-Veemon, the ring shattered into dust.

"What the-" Kira was cut off by a groan coming from their foe. "Uh oh, he's ready for more."

The two jumped into a battle formation, as Ex-Veemon got up, his eyes no longer having the same glow. He rubbed his head, as he looked around.

"Ow… That stings!" He stated, feeling the aftereffects of the sapphire flame. "What got into me?"

The boy approached cautiously. "Are you going to attack us again? 'Cause we can completely take you on!"

"No thanks! Maybe another day, once this ringing gets out of my head!" The dragon guardian complained. He got up, and looked around at what was left of the village, and sighed. "Oh man… What happened? Did I do this?"

The human boy looked at his huge dragon partner, who glowed yellow, and returned to Dracomon. They then looked back.

"Don't you remember what you did?" The small dragon asked.

"I remember reflecting on the beautiful sight, thinking up a new masterpiece of a haiku, when something came from the sky, latched onto me, and made me go insane! I remember bits and pieces." He then panicked as shot up to his feet, face torn with terror for his beloved friends. "The Motimon! Where are they? Are they safe?"

Sakura and Kotemon approached at last. "What is going on?" the girl asked wondering about the change of behaviour in their enemy.

"Let's just say he wasn't himself…" The tiny dragon explained. The small shy Kotemon spoke up.

"Lord Ex-Veemon, the Motimon are safe, and were evacuated to the mountain shelters. We are relieved that you are yourself again."

This calmed the large Champion digimon for a few moments.

"Well, that's a relief. I'll help rebuild. It would be a good time for a new Haiku." He then opened his eyes and gasped. "Oh no! What kind of Guardian Digimon of the Mountain destroys the village he is sworn to protect! Oh no!" He started panicking in a melodramatic way.

A few of the straggler Motimon approached gently, and worked to reassure their friend. "Don't worry, we know you wouldn't hurt us intentionally. We're just happy to have you back to normal."

They started to swarm them, as they popped out of the woodwork, and the ones from the shelters returned.

"Thank you all… I'm relieved to have your forgiveness." He then turned to Kira. "You have great courage in you. Probably untapped… I thank you. I will help you all in any way I can." Ex-Veemon let out a small gasp. "I know… The last line of my Haiku! The blue sea rises/ The wind sings from the heavens/A true man is born!"

This got a cheer from the Motimon. Some of the humans and digimon partners had a multitude of reactions

Itachi shrugged and shook his head. Keramon was trying to hide his face. Sana snickered and was about to laugh. Dorumon let out a few tears, commenting on the beauty of the poem.

The In-Training digimon would return, and although a little depressed, they were already starting to work on plans to rebuild. ExVeemon stayed to help some of the rebuilding, as the children and their partners were recovering from the battle.

As evening fell, and the village had shelters recovering, the young human children had eaten, and Sakura took Kira aside. She wanted to speak to him, in regards to earlier matters.

"What's this about, Sakura? I'm hungry, and want to go eat." The green haired youth, complained, as he scratched the back of his head. She sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for how I treated you earlier. I misjudged you." She bowed, gracefully. He smiled.

"Of course, you did! What did you expect? I make a great hero, don't I?" Kira whipped out his fan, and opened it, posing like he was on a poster.

"Seriously, Kira. There's no need for melodramatics. I judged you, and you fought to protect the Motimon. I never realised you hated bullies." She noted, trying to get a grasp on who this boy was.

"I hate people who use their power to pick on those weaker than them. Makes sense that I turn out to be a hero! I accept your apologies!" Kira reverted to his annoying theatrical self-centered attitude.

"Kira! You idiot! Here it is, I'm apologising, and trying to give a heartfelt moment, and you ruin it, with that attitude! I take it all back! You are definitely a fool!" She replied, rather annoyed.

"Ouch! That hurts!" The boy feigned emotional distress. At this moment, when the bickering started, a couple of the small village digimon approached them.

"Kira! Sakura! ExVeemon is asking for all of you!" The small puffballs, led the way.

"Whoa, wait up!" The girl replied, following, with the hero of the day trailing.

When the humans and their partners reached the center of town, the blue digimon sat down on a log.

"Thanks for everything, children. I don't know what I'd do, if you weren't here to protect the Motimon."

"You're welcome, Lord ExVeemon. They are good kids, and are well raised." Dorumon replied, in a very motherly tone, as if it was him that raised them, himself.

"Um… uh… okay…" This left the champion digimon with a sweatdrop, a little nervous. "So, human children, with digimon partners… I heard something about this from a friend."

"Really? What do you know?" Michiru got up, excited about finally having a lead.

"I actually only heard rumours from my friend across to the next island over. We sometimes talk over battleship matches. That and a thing or two from the Tentomon that sometimes passes by. Although he does seem a little out there, and easily distracted. What he says is sometimes disjointed, and not to mention hard to track down."

Kira then got up. "Then let's head over there! We're on a roll!" Opening his fan, like he was imitating an anime character.

"I'll wait till the morning. It's a good idea for all of you to rest up, and get proper nutrition. Those are the basics for a good and proud warrior. And you will meet a very powerful warrior tomorrow. I'll carry you there tomorrow morning!" The large bipedal dragon got up, and was about to fly to the mountain top, only to pause and add to the Motimons. "Oh yes, and make sure they've got food in their bags. An army marches on their stomachs after all!"

"Yes sir!"

"Of course, guardian of the mountain!"

"Aww! Do we have to? Slave driver!"

"We'd be honoured to share food with the brave saviours of the village!"

"Can we build a shrine, statue and monument to them in gratitude?"

"All right, kids! I'll be back early in the morning! Right after my morning stretches and my morning coffee! Good night! Hope you have wonderful dreams!" ExVeemon flexed his wings, and soared up, leaving some wind fly around, as he flapped his mighty wings, and he returned to his home in the mountain, leaving the young children, and their digimon partners, finding their way to their designated beds.

Dracomon looked at his partner, and smiled, as Kira fell asleep himself.

' _I guess he can think of someone other than himself. Hard to believe. I guess he isn't completely insufferable… in his few good moments.'_ The smile turned into a smirk, as he sighed, and fell asleep himself, putting off the adventure to the following day.

* * *

Kira : Ah, Kira. He has a special place. Him and Itachi were initially the main characters of the story, but before, one could have admitted, he may have been a tad overpowered. He would have been far more dramatic, and yet, very Machiavellian, who couldn't give a straight answer even if his life depended on it.

In the beginning, he was more influenced by Ayame and Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket, with a hint of Lelouch mixed in there. He was going to be a brilliant strategist that would match his brother in a battle of wits, manipulating everyone around him for revenge against those that he swore to kill. This was a fairly dark anti-heroic portrayal, and now, it fell through. As with the other Digi-Destined of this fanfic, he would have been a little older, and much more ruthless. He also had a bit of a sadistic side, trolling other characters, with little games. Unfortunately, as much as I loved this version of Kira, it did fall within the realm of Mary Sue/Gary Stu.

After we modernised the characters, after a few years, I saw the flaws and weaknesses within the story I presented, and the character balance. His sadism has been toned down considerably, although he would still find some schadenfreude euphoric when confronted with those he didn't like. His egocentrism and theatricality were altered, as played up for laughs a little, and it turned from a two-faced masked, to quirks in personality. There is less Shigure, and more Ayame in the character. As I rewatched Digimon Season 01 and Tri, I realised that sometimes, you don't need to go over the top on a character. In the end, what he was initially got toned down, and I added some moodiness and hormones to the character.

Kira is now a character with a lot of layers. He is moodier than he was, and his egocentrism is still an important part of his personality. He is now more confused about his place, and is an absolute "No!" child. He can't stand being told what to do, and he rebels horrendously. His hair was a sudden aesthetic choice to make at the last minute, there is a story that will be told about it. Writing him with a temper is definitely a change in what I pictured, but it does add to the personality. In the midst of a rebellion against conformity, he comes across as self-centered, arrogant and a major bully, even if he hates bullies himself. In one way, this adventure is as much a story of redemption as it is for Keramon.

His relationships have been altered. At first, he held contempt for Itachi, but now it's more frigid and dispassionate. He couldn't care less. Michiru was another that he interacted with, but the friendship that was first established remained, but was altered. Now, Michiru acts like the older, more mature of the two boys, and we will see how Michiru's kindness affects Kira's coldness. Sakura was a surprising character to bounce the drama queen's energy off of. She is order, traditional and proper Japanese, and Kira is absolute rebellion against these norms. It was going to happen sooner than later, and it's best to tackle some of these problems early. Kira's relationship with his partner, Dracomon remained very identical to the Digimon's early prototype on the other hand. This will lead Kira in a very different direction overall, then I initially intended it. And I love him far more now, than before.


	5. Lionheart

Chapter 4: Lionheart

"Can you slow down? My very life is flashing before mine eyes!" Kira cried out at Exveemon who shook his head a little, at the boy's complaints.

"I'm getting air-sick!" Biyomon added hurling over the edge as he rubbed his belly.

"This is great, I can feel the air in my hair, feel that breeze," Sakura said loudly looking out over the sea unable to help herself but enjoy the air, the breeze, she loved flying.

"Tell me about it," Kotemon agreed with a smile as his tail waved up and down a little, his shinai strapped to his back.

Michiru had by now grasped onto the huge reptilian digimon, his eyes closed as he prayed to every kami out there for help, as his sister cackled happily, likewise enjoying the feeling of flight. Itachi was in the same boat except he was busy screaming alongside Elecmon who had reacted with just as much horror as his partner.

"This is enjoyable, can you fly faster?" Kaitou called out to the huge digimon, as Dorumon giggled a little even as he glanced worriedly over at Biyomon and Itachi, while Dracomon enjoyed the moment next to his partner, ignoring his cries of desperation as best he could.

"Yeah, speed it up a little would you!" Dracomon called out, while Keramon sighed irritably at the loud reactions of all the humans, and digimon, all too panicked or excited to properly think or behave themselves with a modicum of dignity.

"I'm getting mixed messages over here, calm down kids just a little bit further," Exveemon yelled back at them, only to wince his powerful shoulders as several of the digimon dug their claws or talons in at, the same time that the humans dug their finger-nails into the flesh of his arms, from where he was holding onto them. "YEOW! Lighten up a little on the claws would you all? I swear I won't drop any of you, so loosen your grips a little please!"

They were at the last leg of their journey, with Exveemon more than eager to put them down despite all they had done for him, and how scared most of them were. Thankfully the castle lay just a bit below them, or more specifically the front entrance, where he came in for a landing in front of the doors.

Most breathed a sigh of relief, while others such the girls, Kotemon and Dracomon grumbled in disappointment as Exveemon with all the gentleness in the world put them down on the stone steps leading up to the great gates of Castle Isle.

"There you go, Castle Isle as I promised, I hope Agunimon can provide more assistance and information than I have been able to, best of luck Digidestined." Exveemon said as he stood up in preparation to take flight for Byakko Isle back to the Motimon Village.

"Bye-bye Exveemon!" Dorumon shouted at his back, waving his arm energetically.

"Take care Exveemon," Yelled Michiru, Sana, Sakura, Itachi and Kotemon.

"Bye, thanks for everything!" Kira called out after him with both of his arms after the huge aerial digital monster.

"What a kind digimon," Dracomon remarked cheerily, as he flapped his wings a little to better express himself.

"He may look dorky, but yeah," Kira retorted with a chuckle as he turned to the great barriers of the castle, with a grin.

"I sure hope this Agunimon knows how and why we were brought here," Michiru said turning as well from Kira's left, at the center of the group he led the charge to turn his mind from gratitude to their newfound friend, to the greater matter of entering Agunimon's domain.

"Me too," Sakura added, studying the thick bolted iron doors that loomed over them at almost ten feet high, with the castle towers topped with gargoyles and with battlements that would have any Philip II or Edward I shuddering at the thought of trying to overtake even without the Folder Sea between them and it.

"What kind of castle is it?" Sana asked studying unfamiliar with the style, as she had seen the castles in Kyoto years ago with her parents and brother, and Edo castle but this was different.

"It's a western one," Itachi explained with an admiring look at the battlements, which seemed to loom almost all the way to the heavens to him.

"Yes, what we saw years ago, was the Japanese styled ones," Michiru added.

"How do you know that?" Sana asked with a glance at Itachi who shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"I read it in a book once," He replied as he explained, "I wasn't allowed to have games."

"Sounds terrible," Kaitou said while the nerd nodded his head vigorously, an active kid who loved video games and had played many with his cousin, despite his grandfather's pure hatred for everything new and of the current generation.

"I like this style of castle," Sana said admiring it also, with Kira smiling at her warmly while he nodded, he loved everything European himself.

"Let's go in, I'm sure Agunimon won't mind us knocking," Kotemon encouraged them, pleased by their admiration for one of the principal digimon heroes of the area's home, and impressed himself by its grandeur as he had never seen save from a distance.

"Whatever," Keramon muttered indifferently, he had no interest in the castle, only in seeing what he knew about the Real World and the Digiworld and how travel between them might work.

"I can't wait to meet him, how does my fur look?" Dorumon asked Biyomon as he tried to flatten some of his fur to meet the second most famous digimon in the entire archipelago.

"As fat and thick as ever," Biyomon chirped back at him with a grin.

"Thank you-why do you do that?" Dorumon grumbled in reply, having caught onto the joking insult a heartbeat too late.

"Because you make it so easy." Was the witty response.

The twelve of them stumbled on forward, as Sakura took one of the great knockers connected to one of the huge leonine heads connected to the gates. Knocking three loud times, no more and no less, as was considered proper, or so she thought the girl waited about a minute before she got impatient and shared a glance expressing such with Kira, who looked about ready to try it himself.

They waited another minute, wherein they all fidgeted and waited, each one of them as eager as the last to enter, as Kaitou rubbed his legs together, suddenly needing a washroom, as he scowled at the door.

"Can't we just go in?" He asked plaintively eager to hide how desperate he was, with only Dorumon glancing back at the rear, where he stood.

"Patience, Kaitou," He counseled emphatically, only to mutter to himself when he faced the doors once more, "Even if it is difficult."

'Patience he says,' The boy thought annoyed by the digimon's scolding him when he already knew the lesson of patience well enough, it wasn't his fault his worst enemy moreso than even Kuwagamon or the Dark Rings was his own bladder.

"Nobody is answering," Keramon noted only to remark, "Open the doors already before the boy wets himself."

"And I really need my third nap today, I mean I hate sleeping with the splashing sound of the sea in my ears," Elecmon added applying extra pressure to the older kids, with two of them sighing wearily at the impatience of the party while the last one rolled his eyes at the other two's reactions.

"What did you expect? We haven't had much luck since we got here," Kira grunted as he moved to check the hinges of the gates, to see which way they went, only to conclude that they went inwards, "We'll have to push against it."

They at first tried to shove it open it with only the strength of the two older boys, with Sakura pressing them impatiently, "Hey put your backs into it. Don't hold back, more strength you two, put your weight too while you're at it."

"Yeah, you two need to work out more," Sana noted unimpressed, by the two boys who ceased their pushing only to glare back at them.

"Maybe you two would like to try, rather than sit back and judge," Michiru snarled furiously at them, with Kotemon shaking his head at their antics.

"Let's all put our backs into it," He decided with a warning look to the two sheepish girls the younger whom giggled in response a little, having been partially teasing.

The gates opened not immediately, the strength of the iron behind it impressive in its thickness and weightiness as it slowly peeled open until they could all slip inside of it. To the surprise of all they found a small square courtyard, with the stone path leading forward to another set of iron gates, which looked slightly smaller than the first set. Off to the left, was a small sign attached near to the roof with a sign for a woman's bathroom, while to the right of the doors was a men's room.

"Thank heavens," Kaitou gasped as he raced forward with his partner right behind him, calling out after him.

"Kaitou not so fast, be careful! I'll go with you," Dorumon said loudly at his back, as he tore across the courtyard leaving the others behind to wait for them, which they did for about two minutes.

"It's strange that Agunimon isn't here, he's renowned for his good-manners," Biyomon was busy explaining to the group with Michiru rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"How very Japanese of him," Sakura remarked comparing him favourably to the incredibly polite Japanese people of earth.

"Yeah," Kira agreed with a grin, "Thought he's not showing it today."

"True, though I imagine there must be a good reason holding him up," Kotemon responded with a glance at the gates that stood before them.

"Perhaps he's already got guests, who flew or swam in," Itachi suggested scratching the back of his head.

"Or maybe he's given up on being polite, and became a jerk," Sana suggested also, as Dracomon shot her an annoyed look.

"He'd never do that!"

"He's too honourable, almost as much so as Apemon!" Biyomon snapped irritably, admiring both digimon a great deal, though a trickster he had grown to love the tales and rumours of the heroism and goodness of the two most celebrated digimon in the locality of the archipelago.

"Try telling him that," Kira said sarcastically, as he glanced over at the bathroom where Kaitou had disappeared off to, only for the door to flap open as he raced back towards them. "Why do you think there is a medieval European styled castle built on an island, only for the first thing to be seen inside its walls, to be a set of washrooms?"

"Who knows," Michiru replied.

"Well, doesn't it make sense the first thing you'd want to do is use the washroom?" Dracomon rebutted confused by their questions as they shook their heads unable to figure out how to answer.

"Sorry for that," Kaitou apologized embarrassed, as Sakura nodded her head at him.

"Did you wash your hands?" The twelve years old girl asked sternly as the others stepped forward towards the doors eager to enter inside.

"Uh-huh."

"I made sure he did wash his hands," Dorumon informed her proudly, as he smiled widely at his partner who shot him an irritated look, feeling outraged as he knew he was a kid but he didn't need to be supervised or reminded to wash his hands.

"Now can we get going?" Keramon asked impatiently, eager to get going as he didn't care one way or another about this pathetic Agunimon, only that once they did these children would be satisfied with trying to leave the thrice-bedamned isles of Folder.

"Yeah, yeah," Elecmon uttered waving away his impatience, as he began to hop forward, "Let's hope these next ones, aren't as heavy or stubborn as the last doors."

"Yeah, or we might need you to lean against them with all your weight rather than just a part of it," Biyomon teased as he glanced at the plump belly that was growing out, from Elecmon who scowled at her.

"I'm just big-boned."

"Knock it off you two," Sakura commanded, thinking they were fighting (they weren't, not completely), as she moved to the doors to examine them, "Do you think we're supposed to knock on these doors?"

"Maybe, it'd be the right thing to do," Michiru commented in complete agreement with her about being respectful and polite, but he knew he'd soon be starving, thirsty and tired as they always were on this alien planet, as he once again wondered about how all the stars were out of place, no north star? It proved his theory, he thought.

"I don't think the kids will last, if you wait around forever, given how they all look tired or impatient," Dracomon pointed out as he hurried to keep up with their strides, and to throw himself against the door in an attempt to open it.

"Dracomon! We need to show at least some respect," Kira said startled by his partner's impatience, only to glance behind him at the impatient Sana and Itachi, and the weary Kaitou.

"Yeah!" Biyomon agreed at once.

"Respect can wait, once we're inside I'm sure Agunimon won't mind," Kotemon said mildly, trying to hide his own impatience and eagerness to get inside, as he stepped forward to add his own muscles to those being used to push open the doors. "This thing is almost as heavy as Elecmon!"

"You know, I'm standing right here," Elecmon grunted as he sighed and decided to help also.

Once it was pushed open, the kids milled in, some against their will as was the case with Sakura, Michiru and Biyomon, whilst others did so relieved to be indoors for the first time in what felt like months but was in reality just a day and night or so.

The ceiling was dark and stony, as one might expect from a castle, while the walls were littered with tapestries, mostly of famous digimon, some even had strange symbols on them that confused even the digimon, such as an orange sun with shard like rays around it. The famous digimon were identified as Apemon, what Elecmon called Leomon, and even what was identified as the heroic Ogremon from old tales, who helped a group of great heroes destroy a wave of darkness.

Unfortunately, who or what those heroes were, had long since passed out of legend, with none of the digimon able to tell them much (or willing to say much on Keramon's part). Though, as they passed Michiru took a keen interest in the heraldry, as it looked otherworldly, beautiful and yet simple in design.

"Those markings are quite something, what do you suppose they mean?" He tried asking of his partner who shrugged.

"Agunimon knows a lot, and so does Apemon, but who knows? I'm not familiar with those symbols, maybe you could ask Agunimon, after we stop by the dining hall." The red and blue digimon suggested, not wholly interested as he noted more the architecture and the defensibility of it, and prayed that there were no traps.

Once they had reached the megaron though, several doors revealed themselves, several to the left others to the right, a set of stairs were also spotted, leading up to two more doors one to each side. Everyone looked divided.

"We should look for the kitchen," Dorumon advised wisely, "Everyone will soon be hungry."

"That's true," Sakura agreed at once, though she didn't feel all that hungry at the moment, it paid to be prepared, she then noticed one thing about two sets of doors to the right, "Oh look, more bathrooms why another set?"

"Maybe Agunimon has a weak bladder," Keramon suggested sarcastically.

"Don't be mean, even if it is possible," Biyomon objected weakly.

"I say we find this Agunimon, who cares about food right now," Sana said firmly, "I want to know if he knows a way back home, why should we waste our time on food now?"

"Kid has a point," Kira pointed out, only to hurry to add when they glanced back at him, "About the finding the authority figure in the local area, not about the other thing."

"Then it looks like we are at an impasse," Michiru noted passively, though he primarily agreed with Kira and Sana.

"Is this where we imitate Scooby-Doo and split up and search for clues?" Kaitou asked excitedly with a laugh, as his levity cheered them all up a little, causing a round of laughter to circulate amongst several of them (save for Kotemon, Keramon and Itachi).

"I guess so," Itachi assented though he was not as familiar with the western cartoon, a frown on his lips he glanced from one direction to another.

"What exactly is a 'Scooby-Doo'? Or is he a digimon from your world?" Kotemon asked his partner confused.

"A crime solving dog, it's quite a good cartoon, weird but good." She explained as she thought about which way to go.

"What an interesting concept, and you say our world is strange," Kotemon remarked as he shook his head, "I say we aim for the summit of this castle, I want to see the ocean from it."

"Let's first try looking for either Agunimon or the kitchen then we'll see about the top of the castle," Sakura decided instead, trying to be wise as she glanced at Michiru pondered her idea, as he then nodded alongside Kira.

"I'll go with the group that goes looking for Agunimon, maybe we'll find a clue on the next floor." Kira suggested before he added, "You could check out the bottom floors after you find the kitchen, then double back and meet us on the roof."

"Sounds like as good a plan as any," Michiru assented with a shrug now of his own, as he threw a glance at the children, "Sana will come with me."

"Sure, I guess." Sana said shooting a look to the doors and stairs, "But what if we run into trouble?"

"Maybe, we should divide those who's digimon can digivolve further, between the two groups." Michiru said to her concerns, thinking rapidly as Sakura objected.

"But two of them are children!" Sakura said forgetting that she was a child herself.

"Then why don't you take the two with you, while Kira sticks with me," Michiru replied aware he was taking on the harder task of managing the melodramatic Kira and the eternally defiant Sana with him, on top of the whiny Elecmon and prankful Biyomon.

"Fine," Sakura assented with a sigh as she whipped about to take off, saying over her shoulder to Itachi and Kaitou who had been preoccupied with a tapestry of a strange digimon, holding claws with his hands and in full armour and an armoured face of sorts with three horns.

"Um sure," Kaitou said at once, only to remark as he had been half-listening, "So the kitchens first, then where are we going?"

"The roof I think," Itachi answered uncertainly, indifferent to which group he was on, so long as it wasn't Kira's group.

"We're headed to the kitchen then the lower levels of the castle, then to the top floors," Sakura explained as she swept out of the room towards a door on the right next to the washrooms, only to turn to the digimon, "Could you try looking into every door on this floor? I want to see if maybe it's directly connected to the dining hall, it'd make sense I think."

"Roger," Kotemon said at once, as he took off for another door.

"Fine," Keramon agreed indifferently whilst Dorumon nodded his head eager to help the group, however he could.

"Let's get going," Sana cheered pumping her right arm up in excitement, ecstatic at the chance to have an adventure and explore this strange castle, which she had never seen the style of all that often in the past.

"I'm fascinated Sana, why haven't you seen this sort of castle before? Don't you read comics or manga?" Kira asked as they headed up the stairs, only to decide on the left set of stairs and doors.

"Eh, don't need 'em," Sana retorted without much interest, "I don't like school neither."

"I hate it too," Kira agreed at once, as he was fairly disgusted with school himself, as it was too boring for his taste.

"I hope we find something shiny," Dracomon murmured as he traipsed after his partner.

"Don't think you can take it for yourself," Elecmon scolded as he followed.

"I'm no thief!" the dragon digimon snapped, unaware that he was for all intents and purposes exactly that.

"Sure, and I'm no bird," Biyomon joshed as always, as he flew overhead of everyone, too impatient to walk up the stairs and to wait for the group to hurry it up to the door they were intent upon.

'It's a wonder this group has managed to stay together,' Michiru thought as he studied those around him, he did not exclude himself from his analysis of the situation and of those involved. He had his own flaws, it was only natural to include them when applying an over-all psychological evaluation of everyone he figured.

Kira and Sana were prone to breaking rules, anything to get their own way, Itachi was usually angry or bitter, Sakura was bossy and tended to try to force those around her to behave a certain way, while Michiru himself simply didn't care one way or another for most of them. Which left Kaitou, as the only one who didn't care to change those around him, all he seemed to want was attention.

'But why? Oh well, not my problem,' Michiru mused as he moved his mind onto examining the digimon: Keramon was greedy and selfish, clearly he hid his own desires occasionally Michiru had noticed how he hated anyone being near his partner, and having overheard one of those conversations, he was uncertain if he was a positive influence upon Itachi.

Still though, he was a genius and undeniably invaluable as a comrade and ally, Elecmon was perceptive but lazy, Kotemon was chivalrous, intelligent and ambitious, Biyomon sneaky and selfish at times and yet underneath all this, he seemed kind, whereas Dorumon was kind and loyal, if needier than Kaitou or Itachi.

Which left Dracomon who was materialistic and faithful, if at times prone to enabling Kira's behaviour, or even Itachi's. Michiru considered all this as he hummed to himself a little tune from his childhood, just a simple diddy his father had been fond of, as he thought to himself. 'Why did the aliens select us? They could have chosen better children? That is if it had to be children, or were we chosen because of how dysfunctional we are? So many questions, and so few answers so far.'

"What are you humming, Michiru?" Biyomon asked him curious, for his thoughts as he noted it.

"Just something my father used to sing, before he tucked us into bed. He said it was the song the stars sang before they went to bed, though I suppose his own family, probably his mother used to sing to him." He explained his voice a little raw, as he looked away at the metal suits of armour that lined the walls of the hall that went on for almost fifty meters only to veer to the right.

"Do you remember the words?" The bird digimon wondered curiously, only to remark warmly, "I really like it."

"Negative, I don't. I just remember the tune, he used to hum it when watching sports, or while my mom cooked for us," Michiru explained thinking back on better times, he missed those days with all his heart and soul, more than anything in the world he wished he had those days back, but he did what he always did when he thought back on them; he buried the memories in his mind, focus on a puzzle, seek to crack it and leave no thought or energy for anything else. "I do wonder though, who crafted these suits, I've seen you digimon fight and I highly doubt you need any such armour."

"Fair point," Biyomon agreed with a light laugh, he did that a lot Michiru noted he figured then that it must be because the bird simply preferred laughter to tears or because he looked on the bright side of things at all times.

Further to the front, Sana heard their exchange and felt tears well up in her eyes, tears she suppressed with all her might. She hated tears. They were weak, and she was no such thing. She had to be a tough girl.

'I hate it when he talks about daddy and momma like that,' Sana thought furious with him, as she loved remembering them but the way Michiru talked it was as though they no longer mattered, as though he had no wish to talk or think about them, as though they were in the way.

"Who do you think sewed these tapestries together?" Kira asked having not been paying attention, instead he was studying one tapestry at the end of the hall, of the night sky that brought tears even to Elecmon's eyes, due to its beauty.

"Maybe Agunimon did it," Dracomon suggested captivated by it, as he came to a stop in front of it.

"A great warrior like him? No way," Elecmon said naively, "He probably had it ordered in, I mean he's got 'bigger' things to do than sit around and sew."

"You sure? I think if anyone could create masterpieces like this, then there is nothing better to do." Dracomon replied convinced.

"I thought you were obsessed with gold and jewels and treasures," Kira asked lightly of his partner curious to learn more.

"Not all treasure is gold or gems, some are simply works of art and beauty." Dracomon explained.

"Too true."

"Guys, we need to get a move on, we'll come back to this later," Michiru said with a longing look of his own at it, as mesmerized as they, but aware that they had to get a move on.

As they stepped along this hall, they found a large staircase to the left that, led up to door at the top of it to the right, while to the left it veered onto a short flight of more stairs then a long hall that led to a darkened door, which looked fairly ominous to them.

With a shared glance between the three humans and three digimon, they opted for the less ominous door, to their right. Inside they found one of the strangest sights they had ever set eyes upon in the entirety of Digiworld thus far. A large circular room with peculiar character inside of it, with its own internal glow/light, when they glanced up it was to find that it went on forever that way.

"What's with this room?" Sana asked with a bored look around at the dark inked signs on the wall.

"What an ugly room," Kira added unimpressed also.

"What a magnificent room," Michiru murmured as he pressed a hand against one of the walls, as he examined one of the signs closely, "Is this a code? An alphabet? Or is it akin to Chinese characters, where one symbol suggests an idea and a letter or concept?"

"Oh no, he's off in his own little world again," Sana muttered unhappily, as Michiru bent down a little to examine a second one, wondering if it was written from top to bottom, or from left to right, or from right to left.

"Great, now if only he'd figure out or calculate the location of the exit back into the room we just left," Kira grumbled as he glanced behind him, longing for the safety of the hall they had just left behind, where it was safe from Michiru's absent-minded obsessions.

"I wonder what would happen should I activate my laptop in this room? What happens if I smudge one of the letters?" Michiru mumbled to himself excitedly, like a kid at Christmas as he rubbed his thumb against one of the letters, only for the lights and fires to go out in the entirety of the castle.

"HEY!" Elecmon shouted impatiently, "Can you please avoid doing that? That scared me, I nearly tripped over Biyomon!"

"Please don't do that, I don't want him to fall on me!" Biyomon shrieked terrified for his life.

"Yeah, and I think I just hit the corner of the doorway with my foot, ow!" Dracomon whimpered, having been pacing around outside while this was going on, only to rush forward and slam his foot into the doorway with a cry when the lights went out.

"Michiru, stop touching things!" Sana snapped irritably, as she stomped her foot for emphasis, "It could be dangerous!"

"And you just endangered two of our digimon," Kira added wincing in sympathy for Dracomon and Biyomon.

"What danger? No harm ever came from studying an alphabet or from studying too much." Michiru pointed out rationally, as he then took out a highlighter of the same dark colour as those on the walls from his bag, in order to repair the smudge he had wiped with his thumb.

"Tell that to my foot," Dracomon muttered to himself, just as the Brainiac sank to the ground to study with his computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, just as Michiru had wiped out the lights and fires, the other group who had just found the kitchen, and left it for the megaron again in order to get to the stairs that headed downstairs, froze.

Sakura tripped over Kotemon, falling over him and onto her back with a short yelp of pain, Itachi bumped face-first into Keramon's back, while Kaitou and Dorumon rushed forward only for Kaitou to halt himself and be sent stumbling to the ground as he came to a stop as the lights flickered out, just to be sent crashing into a wall by his partner who hadn't expected the sudden stop.

"Ow," He murmured breathlessly as he slid to the ground with a groan of agony.

"You okay Sakura?" Kotemon asked worriedly as he bent down to help her to her feet.

"I don't know, right now everything hurts," She complained, only to wonder, "Just who flicked off the lights? Is it some sort of magic on the part of Agunimon?"

"Not that I know of, I don't think he can do magic," Kotemon remarked with a frown on his lips beneath the safety of his helmet, as he studied the darkness worriedly, only for it to flick back on out of the blue. "What the-what happened?"

"Their warranty wasn't expired?" Kaitou joked/asked not sure if it was applicable given how strange this world was.

"Don't even joke," Itachi grunted as he climbed back up to his feet ill-impressed by this castle and having fallen over.

'I'm guessing someone must have played with the programming, either that or something akin to a demon or magic digimon is down here,' Keramon thought unsure of whether to speak up about his concerns regarding the guardian of the castle, or of whomever had played with the fires and lights inside the keep.

Further downwards, near the base of the castle in the dungeon, a ring slipped onto a red arm as this person rose to his feet, he had not been aware of the presence of anyone in his home, yet now he was. And he knew he'd have to destroy them, as he was intended to no matter who they were.

Stomping his way towards the opening of his cell, he moved through the bottom floor with a fluidity and grace that was uncommon in this part of Digiworld.

"Let's go, hurry it up I want to see where Agunimon went to," Kaitou was in the midst of saying as he pressured Sakura to head downstairs with him.

"Okay, but be careful those stairs look rather questionable," Sakura warned thinking them too steep and not wide enough, as her partner sighed.

"Sakura, there is a risk in everything we do, from eating to getting up in the morning, let the boy have his fun, I'm sure there's a limit to how much he could hurt himself." Kotemon said soothingly as he patted her hand.

"There is no limit, it is my job to make sure he's fine," Sakura replied as she followed with Itachi raising an eyebrow at the young girl.

"Just how severe was your upbringing?" Kotemon muttered to himself, "I understand your concerns but without burning his hand, he won't be able to learn to not put his hand on the oven-top, so to speak."

"Better safe than sorry," She maintained stubbornly, as Kaitou moved cautiously, with Itachi having had it with her slow pace, and moving past her to climb down at a more even pace.

"I don't disagree, but life is about taking risks, throwing the dice and seeing whether you win or you have to get back up, it is meant to be this way and always will be." Kotemon retorted gently, eager to impart this lesson to her, to help her relax a little as she was so bound up that, he expected it to be only a matter of time before she exploded or burnt out.

As to Sakura, she thought of her much-loved parents, of how they had raised her and just how successful her father was and how always prepared her mother was for all things, and she could not help but feel resentful of Kotemon's attempts to change her. Her education and mother had raised her a certain way, and to appreciate the current system and way of things, it was done this way because it was tried and true she thought. To question it, was to be ungrateful for it, she thought why aim for the mountain-top when the mediocre base of it would more than satisfy oneself within the great pyramid of life? One was not meant to be an individual who stood out, and who burnt brightly and showed up others, no she had been taught to simply be one of the multitude no matter what, no matter individual desires.

'How can he dress in such a Japanese manner, and yet be so unlike our current way of doing things,' She wondered unaware of the beauty of Japan's more traditional life, of just how individualistic older Japanese were, and of just how her desire to conform as the education system had taught her, had limited her ability to understand her partner. She was proud though of her country, of it's way of doing things, and shouldn't she? They had given so much in recent years, both materially and culturally, theirs was a beautiful society with many kind and intelligent people, so why not take pride? Unaware that those people, the very idols she had, had taken many risks in life in order to get where they were, even if they had not upset the system and order of things.

'If only she'd realize that trial and error, is how all successes come out,' Kotemon in turn was thinking as he followed after her, unaware of how close his thoughts were to her own and how they contradicted them.

"Hey, I think someone is coming," Itachi remarked as he noticed something move in the shadows ahead of them, just a little bit ahead of where they stood.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she came to a stop staring at them as they squinted into the darkness to try to discern whatever the shadow was.

"Itachi says he saw something," Kaitou explained pointing behind him and into the darkness, "So we stopped to wait for you to get here, before we moved on."

"Um, let me see I'll take point on this one, if need be so just wait here and let's see what it is," the twelve years old girl decided with both boys though impulsive unsure and eager for her to take charge as she liked to so often, they both nodded at the same time that Dorumon did.

"Be careful," the purple digimon warned, all but biting into his claws so frightened for her was he.

"I'll step ahead of you, Sakura." Kotemon told her, as she went to shake her head he explained, "I'm your partner, just as you need to protect the boys, I need to protect you."

"Oh, alright but let's try not to let it take too long," Sakura agreed reluctantly, deep down a little scared but not wanting to alarm or frighten the boys under her charge, but just as she stepped forward a new light flicked on.

It was a flame, or a series of them as someone stepped out from the shadows with darkened eyes, his bright orange hair and crimson and black body armour and near-human face marked him as someone to beware of should one intend him harm. His fists were flaming at the moment, with gathered up energy.

"Oh, it's just Agunimon," Dorumon said with a sigh of incredible relief, "Hullo there Agunimon, you gave us quite the scare there for a moment."

"Agunimon?" Sakura enquired surprised, as part of her had already figured he had left or died or something some time ago.

Digimon Analyzer/Kotemon, "Yes, Agunimon a Champion level digimon who punishes the wicked with his Pyro Punch and Pyro Darts, his flame is one of the hottest and purest in the whole of Digiworld. But don't worry, as strong and pure as his flame is, it is a snowstorm compared to the pure flame that heats up his heart. For he's one of the greatest defenders of justice and goodness throughout Folder."

"I see, I was scared there for a moment," Sakura said sagging in relief, only for Keramon to be the first to react.

"Something doesn't feel right," Keramon noted as he studied the expression of the large digimon closely, "Agunimon, isn't reacting."

"True, maybe he's just surprised to see us," the gullible Dorumon suggested not at all suspicious or thrown off by Agunimon's rigid expression and pose.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon declared as he suddenly struck out just as Kotemon shoved Sakura to the ground and out of the way, of the punch that punched through the wall to her right, and only to melt the stone-work there.

Their screams were heard throughout the halls of the keep as they got up, and raced off away from him, for the top of the castle, hoping to put some distance between them and the seemingly enraged fire digimon.

"Why is he mad at us? What did we do?" Kaitou screamed as he raced as swiftly as his short legs could carry him.

"Why don't you ask him that?" Keramon growled back, unsympathetically.

"No thanks!" Itachi shot back as he huffed and puffed as he ran, "I like my face unmelted and intact thank you very much!"

"Just shut up and run!" Sakura called back to them.

"For once we agree," Kotemon shouted at her from her side.

* * *

Back to Michiru and the gang, he was in the midst of using his computer, and had decided to access this room, and the characters on the wall. So far so good, but then the code scrambled itself, only for him to unscramble it again, and then it did it again.

"Not good, but I think I can fix this," Michiru uttered as he leant forward with the piece of technology sitting on his legs.

"Hey Michiru, your friends and sister just left, shouldn't you go after them," Elecmon suggested importantly only to be waved off.

"They could do as they please, are they headed down that other door? Good, they'll only get in the way." Michiru replied as he sank deeper into the puzzle, frowning he studied the character intently.

"Michiru! I love that you always want to improve yourself, and learn, but what about your friends and sister? They just wanted to help." Elecmon scolded him, as he rose to stand on his hind-legs, "Why do you always do this? Push or hide from others, and focus on that thing?"

"Because I want to know everything that I can," Michiru retorted simply as he punched in the code, with a few alterations, he did it so that the first few he had punched in last time were last, and the last few were first, reversing the order of things.

"But Michiru, by doing this you are closing yourself to them, and even to me. You have something in you, something great and aggressive yet you hide it away by hiding yourself away. Life should be lived not hidden away from, what is it that you are trying to hide from or retreat from?" Elecmon asked as he leant closely, eyes boring into him with concern in his eyes. "I mean you just dismissed your sister, and left her in the care of someone else, she's the most important thing in your life right now, and you're pushing her away my friend."

'I don't mean to,' Michiru thought, but knew this to be a lie told to protect his own feelings, it wasn't like he liked doing this. It's just he didn't know what else to do, he was lost without his mind, without puzzles and part of him, was tired. So very tired, of responsibility, of the perpetual sorrow and sense that he was inadequate compared to those who had preceded him. How could he care for his sister, when he didn't know how to care for himself, when he just wanted to cry, to return to happier times.

As to retreat, or fleeing was that so bad? Was it so wrong in theory for him to do? He had good reason, and simply needed the time to recuperate, to recover, so what if it had been four years? Heck, he really didn't care to return to some things where he came from, such as the humiliation of doing the coding for those bast-he interrupted that thought and resumed his work.

"Let's see, if I just keep pushing it, I'm sure I could crack this mystery that's been haunting this place for days my alien theory will either be proven or blown out of the-woah I think I got something!" Michiru declared pleased, as he clicked away energetically at his computer, watching avidly as the screen showed him the room he was in, as though there were little more than squares put together to hold it together.

"Great, he's ignoring me now, ugh can't you be content to smell the roses as life passes, or to enjoy the small things? Whatever, I give up let's see what you've got," Elecmon said to himself giving up on this particular up-hill battle, as he looked over his friend's shoulder at the screen, "Is it supposed to do that?"

"No, it-wait what's going on?" Michiru asked as he stared closely, while the room was shown to be connected to what seemed like a digital version of the castle, with several purple dots running from a crimson one, and with four of them moving towards the roof. Then the castle was shown to be connected to the isle, then to a series of them, with one at the center and then-the screen went black. "Hey! What the heck happened?"

"Maybe you should roughen it a little," Elecmon suggested helpfully.

"Don't you dare!" Michiru growled heatedly, as his partner backed up a little surprised by the anger on his normally placid face. "But so much for the alien theory, that much I do know is likely disproven."

"Then what's your current one?" Elecmon asked as his partner started the computer back up, to try placing the codes in a different order.

"I don't know, I don't have a clue anymore, I just know I was close I must have pushed the computer too far," Michiru murmured, as his thoughts moved to the moving dots, what could they have been? The others? The dry-cleaners? Simply dots? For all he knew, he had logged onto a game, but he wasn't so sure.

This time, he accessed the same stuff but was more mindful, not to access too much going only so far as the castle, then he logged away from it after seeing that the dots were all converging for the roof. He tried clicking on them, and suddenly through the computer he heard the voices of his friends.

"Is he still behind us?" Kaitou hollered.

"DUH! Why do you think we're running?" Sakura asked back.

"Stop bickering and keep running, he's gotta run out of steam sometime," Kotemon ordered them both.

"Oh dear, sounds like they're in danger Michiru, we gotta do something!" Elecmon said worriedly as his friend hesitated.

"But I'm close, to solving this puzzle!" He protested loving a good mystery and puzzle, it was what he lived for after-all.

"Which would you prefer? To solve this puzzle, only for your friends to die, or for you to not solve it and for them to live?" The rabbit-eared crimson digimon asked bitingly.

"But what could I do? Besides they're the ones whose partners can digivolve."

"Look your sister and Kira, if these dots are them are moving over to help, so what's it going to be? Let them all go up in flames, or do something about it? Michiru, how do you know we can't help, unless we try?" Elecmon argued passionately as he turned to leave.

Michiru studied the dots representing Sana and Kira attentively, only to give up and for him to close the computer, just as his partner was on the verge of giving up on him, he stood up. "Wait, I'll come with."

"Atta boy, I knew you'd come through!" Elecmon cheered as he leapt forward into action.

* * *

Originally it had not been Sana or Kira's intention to involve themselves with the others, simply because they didn't know what was going on, all they'd found at the end of the hall was a large bedroom, with nothing particularly noteworthy inside. They'd decided to double-back, check in on Michiru then head back down the stairs and then head for the right-stair case door, which they hoped would lead them to the roof.

"Tell me, is Michiru always like that?" Kira couldn't help but ask, as they walked down the hall with a glance over his shoulder.

"Like what? Tuning everything out?" Sana asked for clarification, at his nod she gave her own nod, "You have no idea."

"Must be annoying," Kira judged as he shook his head.

"Shut up, what would you know about it?" She shot back, deep down she loved her brother even if at times she questioned whether he really loved her.

"A lot, actually." Kira replied as he thought back on his childhood, and on his-he squashed the thought with a ruthlessness that surprised him as he looked around. "You think we're getting near the roof?"

"I hope so!" Biyomon said with a loud laugh, "I really wanna see the view!"

"Me too!" Sana added, to the thirteen years old's amusement.

"Me three, though I do hope there's a nice view of Asuka Isle, I miss my home and my nest there," Dracomon murmured as he thought longingly of his home-island he loved this adventure he was on, but home would always be Asuka Isle he thought, because; it was where he kept all his stuff, such as his treasures.

Then they heard the scream, from further down the hall, sharing a glance all four of them bounded off into action, as Sana stated, "That sounded like Sakura and Kaitou, we gotta do something!"

"Yeah!" Dracomon agreed as he and Kira bounded off to go help the others.

* * *

"Keep running," Sakura panted as she threw open yet another door, this one though led to the worst of all possible dead-ends; the roof. Which she had previously been curious about, but was now no longer all that eager to see as it meant that they were unable to go any further, save to the rocks and sea below.

"Don't worry you two, I'll protect you," Sakura promised as she grabbed both boys and tried to shield them with her own body even as they back up to the edge, just as Agunimon advanced upon them with a smirk on his lips.

"Thunder Kote!" Kotemon shouted as he charged with his shinai, only to fail as Agunimon responded in kind.

"Pyro Punch!" And the short lizard digimon was punched and thrown aside, to the left where he collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain, he'd try two more times only to fail, but by then Dorumon and Keramon had joined in.

"Bug Blaster!"

"Metal Cannon!"

They tried rapid-firing and it proved completely ineffectual, only for Agunimon to finish with Kotemon, and then turned to them in irritation, "All trespassers will be deleted!"

"Figures," Keramon grunted as he stared him down. "Just our luck, wouldn't you all agree?"

"Kotemon!" Sakura screamed tears forming in her eyes, at the charred and obviously pain-stricken digimon, who was still struggling to his feet.

"It'll take more than that to, oh never mind I'm down." Kotemon gasped as he fell to the ground with a short moan of pain.

"Fire Darts!" And Agunimon began tossing fire balls their way.

"Kaitou!" Dorumon called out as he jumped in the way of the blasts, only for Kaitou's digivice to start glowing a bright green light, "Dorumon digivolve tooo… Dorugamon!"

"I got them!" Agunimon gloated only to be caught off guard, when the smoke cleared, to reveal Dorugamon's dark form standing protectively over the others, with his left wing spread over them and his other one folded close to his body. "Grrr."

"Thanks, Dorugamon! You really are a hero!" Kaitou cheered, hugging his partner with a loud laugh, resulting in a warm smile to spread onto Dorugamon's lips, before he turned around with a growl.

"Phew, thank heavens for him," Itachi muttered sagging a little in relief, as his partner nodded absently.

'Hopefully it'll be enough,' Keramon mused as he studied the enemy closely.

But just as it looked as though Dorugamon would have to fight Agunimon alone, Kira and Sana appeared bringing up the rear. Both of them panting from the exertion of running through the entirety of the castle.

"What's going on? Why is Agunimon attacking you all?" Biyomon asked confused as he stared, in bewilderment.

"Who cares, if he threatens one of us, he's a threat to all of us, so let's go Biyomon!" Dracomon stated baring his teeth, just as Agunimon turned to fire away some of his fireball-darts at them.

"You said it buddy!" Kira agreed at once, as his own digivice began to glow.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon snapped, as he fired upon the small pink digimon who was thrown down, in pain, as her partner called out to her.

"Dracomon digivolve tooo… Coredramon!" Suddenly the mini-dragon was gargantuan and loomed over all of them, and managed to bat away the fire-darts. Not wasting any time, he took flight in order to fire at the enemy from a better angle, and to fire on him more from the left, so as to provide him with easy access to shield both Kotemon and his partner. "Blue Flare Breath!"

But the blue flames were useless, as Agunimon kicked through them expertly, only to be attacked from behind by Dorugamon, which sent him sprawling to his knees, as he had been unprepared for that attack. "Power Metal!"

"Aggghhh!" Agunimon shouted in pain, only to turn upon the other digimon.

Michiru arrived just in time to see the battle heating up as Agunimon had grabbed Dorugamon and tossed him through the blue firey breath of the giant blue dragon, and into him. He took it all in, he'd have loved nothing more than to leap forward, grab Sana and race off with her, but that wouldn't solve the problem.

Studying the enemy closely, he wondered how he could possibly be of assistance; if Elecmon were able to digivolve surely, he'd be of assistance, but as things stood he and Michiru were only in the way.

So instead he applied his mind to studying Agunimon from a distance, examining how he moved, how he fought and his armour for a chink, he supposed the dark sections, even that dark-ringed part could be considered a weakness or-that's it, he realized!

"He's good," Kira muttered furiously, as Coredramon moaned and tried to bite at Agunimon who grabbed him with both hands one on the upper snout and the other on the lower section, only to use him to bash at Dorugamon, his muscles bulging as he did so.

"But Dorugamon's gonna get him!" Kaitou insisted from the other side of Agunimon, he knew Dorugamon was better, he'd outlast that loser, no matter who he was.

"Michiru finally here, decided to join in for once?" Sana asked nastily, as he arrived, only for him to shrug in response.

"I figured you all needed me to come clean up after you all," He snapped as he signaled Elecmon over, "Elecmon take him down."

"What? You know something we don't?" Kira wondered.

"Yes, fighting isn't all about muscle, in fact discipline and planning are more important," Michiru boasted as his partner grinned back at him, "Aim for the area around his right elbow, just a few centimetres above where the red elbow-pad is, there's a dark-ring hidden there."

"Got it," Elecmon said with a nod as he bound forward to call out as electricity crackled from him, "Super Thunder Strike!"

But it had little effect as the flames that now surrounded Agunimon, as he performed his greatest of all his attacks was too hot.  
"Pyro Tornado!" He began to circle where he was, burning Coredramon and Dorugamon, with more intensity than they had ever endured in all their lives.

The two of them de-digivolved, both too exhausted and wounded, to be of anymore assistance as Agunimon turned to one of the last digimon in his way; the short Elecmon who blasted at his arm again, this time the warrior realized what it was he was trying to do, and knew he could not allow him to have his way.

"Pyro Punch!" He snapped as he charged through a Super-Thunder Strike and struck Elecmon directly in the face causing him to yelp loudly in pain, only for his partner to rush forward without thinking to catch him, and fall onto his rump.

"Elecmon! I got you!" He called as he groaned immediately after doing just that, "Man, you're heavy!"

"Big-boned, get through your thick head, big boned not fat," Elecmon defended instinctively, as he glanced over at his partner, "Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking," Michiru replied just as Agunimon reached him, from the right-side, Sana called out to her brother, and was held back by Kira, while Keramon studied the situation forgotten, whilst Itachi and Kaitou stared in horror and Sakura screamed and covered her eyes.

"You are the brains, you must die," Agunimon growled at Michiru, recognizing his voice from a few seconds before.

"What? Crap!" Michiru cursed as he felt his blood freeze in his veins, and all thought stop in his head as fear leaked in.

'Michiru may be a block-head obsessed with puzzles, games and the like but he's my partner and friend, the best one I've ever had even if he doesn't always show his best side at all times. Still though, he's willing to change in order to help others, and that takes courage, real courage.' Elecmon thought as he glared up at Agunimon who reared back his fist, 'If I could just digivolve, I'd show this shmuck what true fire was all about!'

"Save yourself, Elecmon!"

"No way, we stand and fall together!"

"No need, for both of us to die, after-all the needs of the many outweigh those of the few!" Michiru argued as he instinctively thought back to one of his favourite sci-fi western series of all times, but Agunimon was already looming over them.

"Pyro-Punch!"

"What a load of-WOAH!" Elecmon was in the midst of cussing, only to feel a surge of energy, as the fire-covered fist came bearing down upon them, he began to change as light surrounded him and his fur thickened, he grew pants and became more humanoid and feline in nature. "Elecmon digivolve tooo…. Leomon!"

The blow landed but did little against Leomon, whom was unaffected by the heat of the blast, as his were even hotter when he put his mind to it.

"Woah, who's that?" Sana wondered, as Biyomon explained from in her arms.

Digimon Analyzer/Biyomon, "That's Leomon, he's a feline digimon who's sword is pure steel and could easily cut through stone, and who's Fist of the Beast King is hotter than an inferno. He's tough, and the best protector any digimon could ever ask for, trust me when I say though you don't want to end up throwing out his kitty litter, or you'll regret it."

"Who cares, if you digivolved! Pyro Punch!" Agunimon called out as Leomon kicked him in the gut and away a few feet, sending him gasping to the ground, as he laid there stunned for a second only to jump back to his feet.

"No one hurts Michiru, and lives to tell the tale. Now stand down, or face my wrath Agunimon," Leomon warned furiously, as his partner stared up at him in awe.

"Incredible," Michiru murmured before he shook his head a little, "Leomon remember where to hit!"

"Got it."

"Pyro Darts!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon roared over him, as he fired his blast straight through the darts and into Agunimon's bulging arm, which caused him to give a loud shrill scream of pain, as the ring fell off and disintegrated in a cloud of dark sparkles of black light.

"Another Dark Ring," Keramon noted.

"Yeah," Itachi agreed, as Agunimon collapsed to the ground, "I wonder who's behind them, maybe some monster or something."

"More importantly, is Agunimon okay?" Dorumon wondered as Leomon de-digivolved.

"Wh-what happened? Who-what are you?" Agunimon asked as he woke up a few minutes later just as the children and their digimon loomed over him.

"You don't remember, attacking us?" Sana asked him curiously.

"No, not at all." Agunimon admitted before he apologized sincerely, "Sorry for that, last thing I remember was checking out the dungeon where I'd stored my wine, thinking that I'd make a visit to the Motimon settlement to visit my friend Exveemon and share a bottle with him."

"Well that's okay," Biyomon reassured him with a wide smile, "We all know you'd never hurt anyone if you could help it."

"Wait, do you know anything about how we humans got here, or why we're here?" Michiru asked curiously.

"I know a little, but not as much as Apemon, you'd be better off asking him, it might be more fitting. All I can tell you, is that if you have the digivices and partners, it means that you are the Digidestined, and are here to liberate our islands from evil." Agunimon explained, as he looked vaguely uncomfortable, "Apemon really does know more than I. I'm just the protector of the castle, he's the real chief of all digimon here."

"Oh, okay." Kaitou said disappointed.

"Wait, you said you liked to go visit your friends, but how? We're on an island and you can't fly," Elecmon said weary from the battle.

"I use one of my row boats, I have two of them and would be more than honoured to give you one of them," Agunimon offered happily as he smiled down at them, "After you've all had a hearty meal and used the washrooms and stayed the night. It is the least I could do."

"Oh, in that case, thanks Agunimon," Sakura thanked him with genuine happiness, "Do you have any baths here?"

"Yes, they are on the second floor, near the yoga room, and just across from the tennis-room where I love to practice my tennis." Agunimon explained.

* * *

Michiru Akechi: Michiru is one of those characters who started off far blander than you could imagine. I really love him as a character, he started off as one of my least favourites, almost disliking him as he was just there to fill a quota, so that it was a five-man team, but then he grew from there.

In the beginning he was to be the computer kid, and to be a bit of an Izzy 2.0 but then he changed, it was decided that he'd be Sana's older brother, then it was decided that he should be a mentor of sorts to Kaitou. But then, from there he kinda've also became Itachi's. The thing about Michiru was that, he was to start off being bland, then the idea was that he'd be a bright young man, with a disconnected attitude, at odds with his own humanity, because he had a hard time connecting.

But this idea fell through, with the idea altering so that rather than being an orphan in an orphanage or a young man with a single uncle or grandparent to care for him, he'd be a young boy heavily traumatized, and embittered by years of people taking advantage of him. After watching Grave of the Fireflies, and Digimon Season 1, it was decided to inject him with the personal mission of protecting and safeguarding his little sister from all harm. All the while, he struggled with the truth of his own helplessness and loneliness. While he retained the Izzy level intellect, he's become almost softer in nature, so that he's a markedly and subtly different person.

Michiru is autistic, is something of a character who with his obsession with order, with keeping things together became possibly the kindest Digidestined on this team, as he became one of them to keep things together. Evolving from a bland character, into a strained, heartbroken boy shattered by loss, troubled by responsibility and forced to make adult decisions to try to avoid the streets. Over-all I love how he turned out, and what he's become, maybe not a leader, but surely a heart to his team. As a writer he's a joy to write, and somewhere between Tai, Matt and Sora when it comes to the younger kids, moving between frustrated with them and over-protective or coddling.


	6. In Flies Aquilamon

Chapter 5: In Flies Aquilamon

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." The three sisters chanted, as they threw various items into their boiling cauldron at the top, of Infinitum Island's central mountain, where they were busy boiling a potion over a roaring fire.

"Fillet of a fenny Sandiramon, In the cauldron boil and bake; eye of a newt, toe of a Geckomon, wool of a Vilemon, and tongue of a Gaomon-and-and-umm how does the line go?" The thin Witchmon wondered as she looked to her plumper and healthier sisters as she scratched at her head.

"Oh, you went and messed it all up, everyone knows that it's; adder's fork blind-worm's sting, Lizard's leg and owlet's wing, For a charm of powerful trouble, Like a hell-broth boil and bubble. Geeze can't you do anything right?" The short and plump Witchmon asked furiously.

"I know that, you big meanie!" The thinner one screamed shrilly, as she scowled at her smarter sister.

"Dignity sisters, dignity." The leader of the three muttered, as she rubbed at her brow with finger and thumb, irritated by their squabbling and how the whole of their little act was thrown off. "Ah if it isn't BlackGatomon, come and tell us, I cannot wait to hear of how Agunimon has destroyed the very children he has sworn to help."

"Uh yeah, I wouldn't exactly hold my breath witchy, as you see you kinda've screwed up; you see he uh, failed and now the kids are on the way to the mini-isle of Suzaku Isle, where they're going to stop over for some food."

Digimon Analyzer/Plump Witchmon, "BlackGatomon, if you weren't so cunning and your Lightning Paw so ferocious, we'd have already eaten or roasted you."

"What? We shan't allow such a thing to happen, those brats must be stopped!" The leader of the three, of moderate height between the three declared calmly and firmly.

Digimon Analyzer/BlackGatomon, "Ugh, why did I ever agree to become the familiar and right-hand man of these Brady Bunch wannabes, these women are battier than Vilemon and they know batty. If you're smart you'll make yourself invaluable to them, or just avoid them entirely."

"What's to be done about those worthless brats?" BlackGatomon asked curiously.

"Let me take care of them, with our Dark Rings, I'll see an end to them, all I need is the chest of a Monzaemon with my own touches, and those Digi-brats will rush to their deaths, willingly." Declared the shortest of the three passionately, as the youngest and wisest sister nodded her head.

"Very good, my sister."

"Also, um could you three see about tipping the BlackGomamon I got the info from, I may have promised him quite the tip for the info," BlackGatomon explained, with a shrug, as the eldest and younger Witchmon sisters nodded their heads, whilst the middle sister departed on a broomstick for the location of where the Digidestined were.

* * *

"Row faster will you, I'd like to be there before noon," Sana scolded her brother and Kira, who strained, huffed and panted as they fought against some of the waves, with all that they had.

"Sh-shut up, m-man this is harder than it looks," Kira complained as he stretched his thirteen years old arms as tirelessly as he possibly could, with Sakura, Elecmon, Keramon, Dorumon and Michiru straining, and working hard to assist with the rowing as well.

"Wow, this is so exhausting, I truly can't row anymore or my wings will fall off, oh agoonnyyyy!" Biyomon mocked-whined as he proceeded to giggle with his partner being the one to give him a withering look.

"H-hey, Sana could you please tell B-Biyomon to pipe down, this is hard enough as it is," Sakura groaned harshly not wanting to put Sana on the spot out of a soft spot for kids, but this was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Agreed, I am beyond annoyed at the moment," Michiru added his voice to those thoroughly annoyed by the bird digimon who shrugged in response to their aggravation.

"How am I supposed to control him? He's impossible, on the best of days, can you imagine on the worsts, like this one? Seriously, you do it," Sana retorted evenly having long since given up on managing her partner's prankful nature, and trouble-seeking personality.

"You could gag him," Itachi pointed out reasonably, earning him an aghast look from the girl and the bird.

"That was a bad joke, even for you," She replied not seeing the truth of what he was thinking.

"Who says, I was joking?" the dark-haired boy said with no small amount of irritation in his voice, "I for one am getting quite tired of him trying, to splash me."

"You and me both," Dorumon stated with a sigh of disappointment, wondering where he had gone wrong in Biyomon's upbringing, it had to be some external force's fault, because he had done everything right according to one of the local Motimon.

'I'm going to strangle that bird-brain soon, if he keeps this up,' Dracomon of all people was busy thinking, a patient and fair digimon, the miniature dragon was believed by many to be as lazy or as patient as Elecmon. At times this was true, but he was also the one who enjoyed flamboyance, treasures and lost poems and artefacts, the only thing is Biyomon's pranks had escalated in the past little while, since they had entered the castle.  
Which was why, he was considering roasting him, in order to put him out of the group's collective misery.

"I'm getting sea-sick," Kotemon grumbled not liking the way the boat rocked every time they advanced, with Sakura pausing in her rowing a little to rub, his back sympathetically.

"There, there Kotemon, it'll be over soon," Sakura said as reassuringly as possible, hoping to cheer him up a little, as he shot her a grateful look.

"Thanks, Sakura." He responded rubbing his gut as though it physically wounded him.

"Don't stop rowing, the sooner we get out of this, the better," Kira scolded her, as he rowed with all he had.

"Uh, right," She stuttered before she turned her head to Kaitou who was sitting next to Itachi, directly behind her. "Could one of you come over, and rub Kotemon's back to make him feel better? I don't think he's taking this trip very well."

"I'll do it," Kaitou volunteered shooting up to walk over, only for the boat to sway some more.

"Crawl forward you idiot, don't walk!" Itachi shouted furiously, causing the other boy to turn a bright scarlet.

"Whoops."

"Next time, crawl through the boat, here I'll do it geeze," Itachi grunted as he did just that to Kaitou's embarrassment and frustration.

"I'm not an idiot!" He shouted back.

"Then quit acting like it." Was the calm rebuttal as Itachi reached the lizard and began to gently but firmly rub his back, probably better than how Kaitou would have been able to, causing a bit of green-eyed impatience in him.

"You don't have to act like a know-it-all, I was just trying to help," Kaitou complained furiously.

"Boys, quit acting up, you're not helping at all," Dorumon scolded with a shake of his head, his temple throbbing from the loudness of their argument.

"True, they both might be annoying, but Itachi should take responsibility for once, and apologize," Kira grunted from between his teeth as he once again, as he sided against the dark boy who cast him a glower that would have shamed the infamous Bat-glare of the west.

"Thanks," Kaitou murmured a little, grateful for some assistance.

"Kaitou!" Dorumon hissed scandalized by his spoiled behaviour.

"Besides, it isn't as though you, yourself are all that responsible," Keramon pointed out truthfully as he helped row far more competently than the pretty-boy who shot him a glare now.

"What'd you say? How am I irresponsible?" Kira asked.

"Do you want the list chronologically or alphabetically?" Sana moaned back, as she rubbed her temple irritably, wishing they'd all go away, maybe some fish could come up and eat them all while she closed her eyes.

"Nice one!" Biyomon cheered her partner not realizing that she had just dug herself a bigger hole.

"BIYOMON!" Just about everyone screamed impatiently, with the bird digimon wincing a little only to defend himself.

"Just saying."

"Could you pipe down on the jokes, for two minutes?" Elecmon asked irritably, as he glanced up from where he had been napping at the front of the boat, where he'd laid down to rest for a swift nap rather than helping with the rowing.

"I think we're about to arrive," Michiru said to reassure Kotemon, in the hopes of comforting him just as several of the others had attempted to, over the whole of the four-hour trip.

"Least we're not flying," Dracomon stated as he thanked the heavens with his eyes, pleased by this little fact and detail as he had grown to detest flying on someone else, as he preferred flight based on his own wings.

Just as they arrived on land, they began to notice that the skies were turning devilish as though it had decided to turn upon them also. Evidently fortune didn't favour them, not that it surprised them all that much, as they hurriedly set foot once more on land, anchored the boat on Keramon and Elecmon's orders, doing so carefully over the course of several minutes.

"What do we do now?" Dracomon wondered as Kotemon fell onto his back, staring at the heavens in utmost gratitude for the feeling of land beneath his back.

"I say we explore this island, we may as well try to find shelter to wait out the coming storm," Kira suggested as he looked up at the skies unhappily, ill-impressed by the thought of having to endure a typhoon without a building to stay in.

"Tell me about it," Michiru agreed, the only one to object was Sakura.

"What? But what if we encounter danger? We should at least stay here where we know it's safe." She argued only for Sana to snort.

"Yeah, it isn't as though we've met danger everywhere where we go," The younger girl debated only to add coldly, "If you want to stay useless than you could stay here, the rest of us are going to explore the island."

"Sana! Apologize at once," Michiru ordered not completely aware of how her words stung Sakura, but he knew all too well that such words could have an ill-effect upon the group, so logically it was best to avoid such brutal truths as much as possible.

"But I'm right!"

"Even so, make the appearance of contriteness at least."

"Michiru!" Sakura hissed furious, as much so as Dorumon who shook his head at the children's arguments.

"What? I told her to apologize, so why are you mad?" The young boy wondered clearly not seeing what he had done wrong.

"And he doesn't even see it," Keramon remarked in amusement as he began to leave the beach, with his partner.

"But danger-" Sakura began to say, this time she was interrupted by Kotemon.

"Please, can we put the roaring sea behind us, I don't care what kind of danger lies ahead, only that it isn't involved with water in any type of manner," Kotemon pleaded as he rose to his feet leaning heavily on his wooden bamboo sword with a groan and a glower back at the waters they had just left behind them.

"Fine," Sakura mumbled sulkily she hated being wrong, and hated being impulsive all the more, and she thought of this idea of trudging on as nothing less than that.

The group began to move out with Biyomon firmly ignored by many of the group, who were immensely weary and angry with him for his relentless jokes, and annoyed by Sana's bullheadedness.

"Hey guys, what do you get when you mix the sea with a yellow belly? A Kotemon," Biyomon teased a little more meanly than usual as he got a dirty look from Sakura, and another from Kira.

"Sana tell your digimon to shut up," Kira commanded treating Biyomon, as though he were merely a disobedient pet which was as far from the truth, one could possibly get.

"Like I could, and why don't you do it," Sana snapped feeling irritated by him, as Kira rolled his eyes alongside Sakura and Dracomon.

"Biyomon, you think maybe your jokes are getting worse?" Kaitou asked hoping to maybe use subtlety to correct the irrepressible bird, who shrugged in reply.

"Sorta've but not really, at least I'm not afraid to say what's on my mind like some, wouldn't you say so guys?" Biyomon asked as he shook his head a little at them, "It's better to crack jokes and say the truth than to lie behind false facades, and pretend to be more serious or hard-headed than one already is."

"In your case, emphasis on hard-headed," Sana joked with no kindly spirit in her as she added her irritation to the rising group shared annoyance currently directed at her partner.

"Hey! No need to be that way, Sana you've been pretty combative and something of a Debbie-downer of late," Biyomon corrected her, raising a single scolding finger as though in mockery of Dorumon's overly parental nature.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Sana asked of him, only for the quick-witted bird to respond with incredible swiftness.

"Can't you take things less seriously?" Biyomon responded, adding after a few minutes of walking, "You know something, I have things I take seriously but life is too short to be spent on silly things like pride or anger, so I say mock it as it comes."

"Whatever," Sana grunted unable to argue against his point, but nor did she want to enable it by agreeing with it, which meant that she was stuck in quite the pickle, thankfully there was a cry further ahead, where the others had walked on, leaving her behind a short distance before.

The two shared a glance, before they rushed forward both equally panicked and frightened for their friends, whom were probably in danger to a Raptormon or something Sana told herself (figuring with some of the names and digimon she had heard and seen, there must be a Digiworld's answer to velociraptors). Bursting past a series of bushes to where the cry had come, she spotted Michiru to her intense relief standing there, with his back to her, Elecmon by his side.

"What is it? Did someone die?" Sana stammered as she feared the worst (unless it was Itachi or Sakura whom she didn't much care for).

"Yeah, I hope nobody got cadavrerific!" Biyomon cried out bursting in upon the scene as suddenly and with as much energy as his partner only to be floored by what he saw. "It's just a big building."

It was a big building, but it was more than that, it was an eighties styled building with a flat roof, four stories and grey and blue paint coating its exterior walls, with a flashing 'ARCADE' sign out on the front, looming over the eight doors that led inside.

"It's paradise," Michiru gasped star-struck and excited. "It must contain all the classics!"

"It's shelter from the rain," Kaitou said in a similar tone, as Sakura and Itachi nodded their heads energetically.

"There must be chairs and benches inside, which have to be better than marshy ground or rain-soaked fields or woods," Kira joined in.

"Gotta be better than catching our deaths to this horrid weather," Dorumon added with a dreamy sigh of relief as the others all nodded their heads in eagerness.

"Maybe there's food like popcorn, or hamburgers," Sana pointed out eagerly.

"They'll be really bad for you and taste like cheap rubber, but I'll take it over raw fish or uncooked nuts and berries," Sakura agreed at once.

"After much deliberation, I say we charge in and see if they have all these things and bathrooms are also contained within," Michiru told the group as he pumped his fist into the air, and began to charge.

"Charge!" Kaitou cheered as he led the way towards the building, with all of them laughing and cheering, all more excited than the last to get inside.

"Wait up!" Itachi called out, lagging a little behind, while the rest of them were faster as they managed to make it to the doors in seconds, the only one willing to wait for him being Keramon.

Inside of the arcade, the group found a series of 80s styled arcade games, with pinball machines, pacman games, dr. Mario, street fighter, mortal kombat as well as many others. All to the left and as far as the eye could see, however to the dismay of them all, there was no food, to be had from any of the machines.

The only one who was in the slightest bit pleased was Michiru, while Itachi along with Kira hoped the bathrooms were in order, only to be repulsed by the smell there. In fact, as Sakura and Sana, investigated the stalls and cupboards for food, they discovered nothing.

Michiru drawn by one of the games just as the rest were regrouping near the entrance in disgust, was just about to slip a single coin into one of the slots, only to be halted by his partner who had until now been busy wondering what that disgusting smell from the entirety of the interior was.

"Numemon!" He shouted as he pulled his partner back, and blasted at the machine he was about to go for, (Mortal Kombat), "Super Thunder Strike!"

"Hey what'd you do-"

"It's a trap!" Elecmon yelled back, as the front of the game collapsed and out surged a disgusting green blob, who stared them down with a glare, his tongue lolling out.

"What is that disgusting thing?!" Kira wondered as he stared in disgust and horror at the offending creature that upset his nostrils, eyes and stomach.

Digimon Analyzer/Elecmon, "Ugh, Numemon the physical and moral trash of Digiworld, think of the most disgusting thing imaginable multiply that by a trillion, then add in their poop and gunk like attacks, and all you'll be left needing is an eternal bath."

"I'll show you eternal bath, fork over the girls and you'll walk away with your life intact," Numemon commanded trying to seem more intimidating than what he truly was.

"Bug Blaster," Keramon barked out as he blasted and deleted the Numemon before it could strive to strike down Michiru, unfortunately for the Digidestined he let out one last scream and the other vending machines and arcade game fronts fell away, to reveal hundreds of Numemon, just as more appeared from the washrooms.

"Ugh, there's more of them!" Sakura groaned as she pinched her nose in misery.

"If you die and give us the girls, we'll be nice and maybe forgive you for deleting one of us," One of them shouted hatefully, eyes going straight for Keramon, then back to the others, as he and others stared lustfully at Sana and Sakura.

"Um, Michiru why are they looking at me like that?" Sana wondered innocently, scared despite herself as she suddenly felt tiny, the stares garnered furious looks from Biyomon and Michiru.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon blasted, sending a few flying back.

"What are-Oh you filthy pervs!" Sakura screamed as she back away, pulling Sana to behind her so as to shield her with her own body not that the kid resisted, as she was too scared to do so, while Kotemon furiously stepped forward to also protect her.

"How did they get like this?" Itachi asked moved to pity despite himself, as he stared at them in pity only to catch himself. Pity was oft-times crueller than anything else one could inflict upon others, he knew this from personal experience.

"K-keep back," Kaitou murmured frightened by the hate in those eyes, as Dorumon raced forward to pelt a few blasts at them.

"Metal Cannon!" He spewed it out from his mouth, as he then told everyone, "Run!"

Not needing any encouragement, the children bust out into the cloudy outdoors with a mini-army of Numemon lobbing their disgusting attacks after them. With Sana separating herself from Sakura when she noticed that Michiru had fallen behind a little. Despite her unknown, instinctive fear she moved to be nearer to him, determined not to leave her annoying older brother behind.

"I h-hate these things!" Michiru grunted as he ran, unused to such strenuous running.

"Sana, get back here!" Sakura shouted as she reached out a hand to try and grab her, but the smaller girl scurried away from her, fast as a pixie and even lighter on her feet than one normally was on their wings.

"I'll protect her," Biyomon assured her as she flew after her partner.

"Be careful!" Kotemon called after him as he grabbed Sakura's other hand to pull her along. "Keramon pick up Itachi, we can't afford to have him fall behind!"

"I can run for myself," Itachi barely managed to get out before he was grabbed by his partner and hoisted off his feet.

"Don't give me orders," Keramon shouted back, having already been in the middle of reaching for his partner to do just that. "Make for the sea."

"But the storm-" Kaitou started to say only to be interrupted by his partner.

"Numemon hate the sea," Dorumon explained as he moved in that direction.

Suddenly the skies darkened over even more as Michiru grabbing his sister's hand pulled her after the others, as she called out his name once she reached him with Biyomon blasting at one of the Numemon who responded with his own attack. The Numemon though were for the moment more perceptive than their would-be victims when they discovered up in the skies the shape of someone flying on a broomstick.

Struck by fear, they at first came to a stop then backed away slowly, only to then break into an open run back for the empty arcade to await their next victims and avoid the wroth of the Witchmon sisters.

"Huh? They're leaving us alone," Elecmon noted confused as he noticed the disgusting creatures were falling back.

"Thank heavens," Michiru gasped grateful to be freed from that stench, as he glanced about for the others, then for him to sigh, "Guess we'd better meet with the others by the riverside, stay by my side Sana."

"Don't tell me what to do," Sana grumbled as she found her defiance and ego once more, only to fall in step with him as she was told.

Shaking his head at her, as he told her, "Yet you do as you're told anyways, go figure. Sana why can't you do anything without biting my head off?"

"Well, why can't you ever talk to me without going off about computers or other things like it," Sana shot back with a vicious look in his direction that he ignored with a shake of his head.

"Sana, I'm your big brother so can't you do as I tell you sometimes, if that means leaving me behind and saving yourself then do it, it is what mom and dad would have wanted." Michiru scolded his tone rising a little with the heat of the emotions that gripped him.

"Oh dear, I don't think this is gonna end well," Biyomon remarked, far more perceptive than Michiru could be at times in regards to his sister, he could see the tell-tale signs that the thirteen year old was unaware of, and that Sana was about to explode.

"Well why don't you ever want to talk about them, without using them in arguments? Maybe I want to talk about them sometimes, and all you do is ignore and pretend they were never there. They were here, you cruel jerk!" Sana screamed as she felt her face becoming red fighting back without a great deal of success the tears that threatened to come out, they prickled her eyes but didn't pour down quite yet.

"Sana," Elecmon murmured sad for her and moved to compassion, as Michiru looked down disconsolate.

"Sana, grow up, harsh as it sounds, I can't do anything about it right now. Which is why, I'm sorry for bringing them up," Michiru mumbled his voice raspy despite himself, as emotion rocked him to his core something he was unused to. "We have to meet back up, with the others, so let's go."

"Of course, we can't discuss this, and you're sorry for bringing them up because that'd mean talking about it!" Sana shrieked too gripped by her emotions to care about sense, having bottled what she felt for too long.

She wasn't sure what happened then, she heard Michiru and Elecmon cry out her name, even as she tore off to meet with the others, or where she thought they'd be, all she knew was that she suddenly wished she was back in Japan, away from Digiworld, away from Numemon and away from Michiru most of all.

"I'll go after her," She dimly heard someone say behind her, flying after her as she fell to the ground, only to feel someone appear to help her sit up after almost what felt like an hour of running, "Sana, are you okay?"

"I just want to go home! I want things to be like they were before," Sana moaned as she began to hiccup and her nose began to run, heaving as sobs shook her entire body and soul, she felt herself getting taken into Biyomon's arms as she was wracked by grief. "I miss them, so much!"

"There, there," Biyomon said fresh out of jokes, nor did he wish to crack any as he held her miserably, he hated the sound of her weeping, of her being sad or weak. He admired and loved her for her strength, but he well understood that these tears were necessary, in spite of what she might think or want. "I'm here, and always will be."

"That's impossible," Sana sobbed as she held onto the feathers of Biyomon's back, needing some form of comfort then.

"Nothing's impossible in Digiworld," Biyomon said brushing away her tears with the edge of his hand/paw/wing, with a gentle look in his eyes, he told her, "And I've never told a lie to you Sana."

"Except when you told me-"

"Okay, maybe I have once or twice, but I swear to you that in matters that are important to you, I will never lie to you. Ever." Biyomon vowed then holding her by the shoulders, he added, with his own heart in his eyes, "You are my best friend, and I waited an eternity for you and I'd wait another one if need be, so if I say we'll never be apart ever again, then that's truth."

"Oh, Biyomon!" Sana gasped as she grabbed onto her partner to sob some more, even as her partner gripped her tightly fighting back his own tears, those that only the greatest of friends could shed; the sort of tears shed in shared loss even if he had never known her parents, he could feel her grief in his own heart and it tore his soul apart to shreds.

It was some time before they would move from there, undisturbed and left along by the raging storm, as Biyomon pulled her over towards one particularly huge oak that had a small opening near the ground.

"Let's get you hidden in there, it's better to take cover from this horrid storm," the bird said firmly as he kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah," She hiccupped as she fought down her tears, feeling embarrassed by how she had freaked out on Michiru, and by how she had broken down in front of Michiru.

"There, better?" Biyomon asked as he helped her sit down on the moss, a look of concern painted onto his hawk-like features as he smiled gently at her.

"Yeah," She mumbled beneath her breath staring at her feet.

"Now, care to answer my question; why are you so angry with Michiru?" Biyomon asked her, consternation on his face, "I know he can be fairly hard-headed and inattentive at the best of times, but he isn't a bad brother or friend to have. You two share a bond, I could never fully have, so explain it to me."

"I just-I don't want to pretend anymore, I miss my parents is all," Sana replied eyes on her feet in shame and pain, as Biyomon stared her down.

"I can understand, you love deeply. But remember, what would you do if anything happened to Michiru?" Biyomon queried patiently, "I know you regret what you said deep down, and that you miss your family. You have every reason to, but just remember that Michiru is struggling too, and that you two are stronger together, than apart."

"I know, I just-I want him to miss and talk about them too, but instead he never wants to," Sana informed him quietly, a stark contrast to her usual brusque manner.

"I know, and I understand, he should so why don't we go back, or find him by the beach once this stupid storm blows over, and I'll tear the truth out of him and you two will be able to talk about this." Biyomon suggested gently with a small smile, "I'm sure you'll feel better with my help, heck Dorumon and Elecmon will probably want to get him to talk too, and Kotemon also."

"Th-thanks, you're the best Biyomon," Sana thanked him, causing him to puff up a little.

"I really am, aren't I?" Biyomon responded cheerily as he wiped away her tears, "But know that I only can be, when I have the greatest partner ever, by my side."

"Biyomon," Sana gasped moved beyond words, by her friend's support as she glanced up right after her partner, as the storm blew over.

"There, now much better and see the sun's coming out, so let's get going unless you need some more space to yourself."

"I'm fine," Sana mumbled as she rose to her feet and followed after her partner, who led the way to the beach where they had anchored the boat, only to find the boat there but nobody else.

This fact caught the attention of both of them, as they charged out into the open to look about with Sana and Biyomon calling out to them. But nobody came, they were truly alone now.

"Where are they?" Sana wondered as she pointed at the row-boat, "Boat's here but they ain't so they didn't leave without us."

"Look, their footprints, in the sand," Biyomon noted as he pointed them out, where almost a dozen footprints were seen heading towards the beach, then heading away from it. "Looks like they ran both ways, I wonder if something scared them off the beach."

"I wouldn't have ran, I'm not scared of nothing," Sana said needing her bravado back, and puffing out her chest a little.

"Except of smelly old Numemon," Her partner joked.

"It's cause, they smell so bad, and no other reason." Sana rebutted with a grin as she felt marginally better and more like her usual self, as she raced forward, "Then let's go find those schmucks, and bring them back!"

"Roger, I'll be right by your side as always," Biyomon cheered as he tore off after her, determined to reunite with their friends.

Over the next few minutes they followed the footprints, which led into the woods, both of them weaving about and avoiding tree branches, the fallen oaks that seemed to be attempting to tell them to turn back. Having lost the trail Biyomon had to resist the vague sensation of despair in his gut, as he stared about fruitlessly in an attempt to rediscover the trail left behind by their friends, only to have to admit defeat.

"We've lost their trail," He confessed to the young girl who then with a shrug lifted a single hand to the side of her mouth.

"Michiru! Elecmon! Kaitou! Dorumon! Kira, you blow-hard come on out!" She yelled out into the woods in frustration, only for her friend to perk his ears a little, and then to clasp a hand over her mouth when she sucked in a breath to try to lure out her friends again.

"Quiet, I heard something," Biyomon told her, as he strained his own eyes and ears, "Listen."

Nodding her head, to signal that she understood him she strained her own ears, there it was they discovered. That sound floated up on the breeze also; it was the sound of giggles, of laughter.

"It sounds like, laughter like someone's having fun," Sana whispered to her friend as she grew suspicious after a moment, "Almost like a party."

"I know," Biyomon agreed just as silently, his beak barely opening or moving so quiet was he.

"We have to go check it out, it might be one of the others," Sana suggested as she crept forward from behind the tree that stood between them and the sound, then around a few more trees and over a fallen log, to discover Sakura.

It was the older girl, and yet the manner in which she was behaving was completely unlike her, in particular since she had entered Digiworld. She was giggling. Sakura was running about laughing, picking at berries, herbs and racing about carelessly. The perpetual worry on her face was long gone, leaving only happiness behind.

'What's happened to her?' Sana wondered to herself, as she gaped at the other girl, only for Biyomon to note one thing, one major detail that concerned him more than Sakura's behaviour.

"Where is Kotemon?" the bird digimon whispered from next to her, with a frown his words causing the young girl to perk up and look around, only to notice that yeah, Kotemon was oddly absent.

"Yeah, I didn't notice it but he's not there, maybe we should ask her about that," Sana said thinking that hiding wouldn't reveal anything, her partner nodded slowly, cautious.

"Sure but be careful, I got a bad feeling about all this," Biyomon warned as they stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Hey Sakura."

"Oh, Sana so good to see you, where did you come from? Oh no matter, are you here to get eaten too?" Sakura asked happily twirling about amongst the flowers of the small clearing where some beautiful peonies were growing.

"Say what now?" The younger girl asked, as she wondered if the older female had lost her last marble.

"Oh, it took me a bit of getting used to the idea, but now I'm so free of care and excited to get eaten alive!" Sakura gushed out with a giggle, only to become serious, "Don't tell Kira I said that, he's getting pretty unfair and serious about the whole thing."

"Uuhhh sure, um is Michiru anywhere to be found?" Sana questioned, hoping there was someone with some sense to be found.

"Michiru? Certainly."

"And where is Kotemon?" Biyomon asked tearing at the seams with curiosity, as he stared at the young girl in bewilderment.

"Kotemon?" And for the first time a frown found it's way to her friendly face, only for a blissful yet dismissive look to find its way onto her face. "I dropped him like a bad habit, who needs him anyways?"

"But he's your partner!" Biyomon uttered shocked.

"Yes, yes but if I had stayed with him, how could I be eaten alive?" Sakura asked him only to shrug indifferently, only for her eyes to brighten up in a bit of excitement. "Say, why don't you come along too? If you promise not to cut the line, then you could be eaten too."

"Uh, sure whatever you say," Sana assented not sure what to make of her friend's newfound insanity.

"Wait, are you serious Sana?" Biyomon hissed eyeing the ignorant Sakura who was already ready to lead the way further into the forest, with an excitement that surprised both of them. "She's cracked."

"Well yeah, I just want to find Michiru and Elecmon, as to Sakura she seemed like she was already pretty cracked if you ask me," Sana answered with a shrug, as her partner considered her words only to slowly nod.

"True," Biyomon agreed as he with a sigh decided to follow after her, shaking his head all the while as he did so.

"This way, this way," Sakura called out to them as she led the way, guiding them around one path or another, only for the sound of voices to greet them, most of which were familiar.

They were arguing, whining and therefore immediately recognizable as the Digidestined. Sana was about to surge forward, when Biyomon stopped her, shaking his head and having grabbed onto her by the waist.

"Don't, we need to scope out the situation first," Biyomon told her cautiously, as he stared from around her, only for her partner to growl then relent reluctantly.

"Oooohhhh that Kira, I just knew he'd try to cut the line while I was out getting supplies," Sakura growled furiously, as she stomped on over as the argument wafted over to the ears of the hidden chosen and digimon.

"Can't you do anything right for once? I know it's an unusual concept for you, but try to be careful and mindful of the repercussions of your actions, Itachi." Kira was insulting as he waved his arms from within the small hut where the children were all gathered inside of.

"Something you should learn more about, it isn't my fault and I'll make you regret it someday!" Itachi shot back furiously, clearly on the verge of hitting the other boy, as Kaitou's voice was heard then too.

"Guys please don't fight, I'm begging you, I hate it when you do." He sounded absolutely dismal, as he pleaded with them.

"All I'm saying is teamwork, and as the only one to know how to properly cook, I should be the first to be eaten." Kira lectured them.

"I know a few decent recipes for stew, if you'd care to hear them," Michiru offered clearly hoping to take the bite out of the argument between the siblings.

"Give them over, but make sure they're better than the duck stew I know, from my grandmother. Trust me, when I say cooking is an art-form, and one you don't want to screw up with butter-fingers or with lack of vision," Was the pompous rebuttal from the melodramatic young boy.

"And I told you before I left, not to cut the line," Sakura interrupted furious and ill-impressed by her friend having broken his promise.

"Things changed and-don't put that in there!" Kira warned, halting his conversation with her midway through to scream at Itachi, genuine worry in his voice, "Just because you found some black powder in a jar, doesn't make it edible for consumption! Now we gotta start over from scratch."

"For the fifth time." Michiru groaned unhappily, "Face it Kira, you're slowing us down almost as much as him."

"No, I'm not!"

"Michiru is there," Sana gasped happily only to halt, listen some more and hear the latter part, "Wait he's cracked too! Wow, I knew Kira was pompous but this is really amazing."

"We need to discover what's happened to them." Biyomon murmured, only to remark with a frown as she pulled her friend to the ground so that they were hidden in the bushes, "If only we could see who the culprit is."

"Hey, I thought I said no fighting, I want my meal prepped before I got back." A loud booming James Earl Jones like bass was heard as a large minotaur shaped figure appeared from behind the hut, carrying a large wooden table which he placed before the hut.

"And I said it'd be ready, but these guys keep screwing with the recipe!" Kira said furiously, quick to pin the blame on the others.

"Hey, no fair! You liar, you're just as guilty," Itachi cried out in outrage.

"Yeah, you keep trying to cut the line and start over, you narcissistic jerk," Sakura growled at him just as the large figure waved his left hand to dismiss the argument.

"Be quiet, and tell it to me straight, is the food available for consumption or at least a nip, to see if you're coming along?" the Minotaur boomed impatiently, as Kira shook his head and Itachi heartily nodded his head. "Okay then, I'll try some of it."

"Great!" Itachi cheered sticking his tongue out at the older boy who shook his head miserably.

"Who is that guy Biyomon?" Sana enquired as she studied the strange digimon, who's right hand ended in some black piece of machinery.

Digimon Analyzer/Biyomon, "That's Minotarumon, he's usually a fairly tolerant digimon, he'd never eat people what with how friendly he can be. But watch out for his Blast Rings, it'll devastate his enemies, leaving nothing left of you."

"Oh, he sure is big," Sana muttered as the large digimon accepted the bowl full of stew that Itachi offered him, sniffing at it he seemed to become satisfied only to take a few cautionary sips.

Then it started. At first it started with Minotarumon getting sweaty, then he seemed to pale, then he vomited profusely, then he gripped his gut in pure agony as he let loose the loudest and most heart-ripping shriek of pure agony that Sana had ever heard in her life. It actually pulled at her heart-strings a little.

"Soooo, do you like it?" Michiru asked cluelessly, as Minotarumon stumbled away in agony.

"I don't think he does," Kira muttered a hint of sarcasm and bite in his voice. "Don't you know? Itachi can't cook. He gets it from his mom's side of the family."

"Hey! It isn't my fault," Itachi objected only for three people to point out how wrong that was.

"Actually, it kinda've is." They said at the same time (Kira, Kaitou and Sakura of all people).

"Hmph!"

"Wow, note it down Biyomon never let Itachi cook. Ever." Sana said to her partner whilst Minotarumon crawled away, in pure abject agony.

"Noted."

"Where are you going lord Minotarumon?" Sakura called after him, as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"By the river, I have a john there, and a cabinet full of meds, I need all of 'em right now!" Minotarumon groaned as he wept openly only to disappear into the woods, whilst the Digidestined stared helplessly after him.

"This is your fault," Kira said savagely, swift to lay blame upon the shoulders of the young dark-haired boy.

"Either way, how's about we follow a proper recipe this time, Itachi you can run errands for us," Sakura suggested taking charge a bit.

"She's right, teamwork should help us in this endeavour," Michiru added just as he caught sight of his younger sister as she burst out from her hiding spot then, "Oh it's Sana, are you here to get yourself eaten too?"

"Nah, I ain't and neither are any of you!" Sana argued back, "So saddle up guys, I'm getting us all out of here!"

"But we can't do that," Kaitou replied urgently, "We already promised Minotarumon that he could eat us, and we can't break our promise!"

"Tough."

"Sana! We have to do it, don't you see? This is the sole reason for our existence, and for our coming here," Michiru explained to her as though she were a particularly dense child.

"He's right you know, just imagine us bubbling and melting away in that beautiful delicious stew, I always loved art and cooking, but now we get to be part of such things. Literally, isn't it wonderful?" Kira said eagerly to her disgust, while Biyomon stared him down quizzically.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat Kira, here's the plan you could stay behind while the rest of us run for it." Biyomon proposed.

"Biyomon!"

"It was just a thought," He defended himself lightly, only to turn to the other Digidestined, "Where are your partners, the other digimon?"

"Them? They tried to stop us, so they had to be locked up in a chest, Minotarumon got it from a friend, he restrained them and forced them into it, when they wouldn't listen." Michiru explained with a shrug. "It's inside the hut near the fridge."

"Let's go, Biyomon!" Sana said figuring they'd know what happened and what to do, as she blazed past the others and into the hut, to where she found the said fridge only to locate the large golden chest, where she could now hear the vague sound of furious voices from within it.

"Don't you push me!" Elecmon could be heard.

"You're too fat, I can barely breathe!" Dracomon complained loudly as he nearly wept, with Biyomon wincing in sympathy for him.

"Your tails are in my face," Keramon growled sounding about ready to blast both of them.

"It isn't my fault," Dorumon argued weakly.

"Don't try blasting again Keramon, it won't work against the walls of this thing, remember last time?" Kotemon could be heard cautioning him as he grumbled, "If only I had my shinai."

"You guys in there?" Sana asked as she tapped the top of the chest with her fist, causing it to rock a little bit, while her partner glanced over at the shinai next to the large chest.

"Hey, it's Sana!" Dorumon gasped from within the chest, clearly excited.

"Help us get out of here!" Kotemon pleaded desperately.

"Then let me blast the lock off, stand back Sana," Biyomon ordered only for Dracomon's voice to come out from inside the box.

"Just be careful, Biyomon all our attacks bounce off the chest so yours will likely do the same thing." Dracomon warned worriedly.

"Fetch the key, and hurry or else!" Keramon threatened furiously.

"That was mean, try asking more nicely Keramon," Dorumon pleaded only to whimper as what sounded like a kick was heard from inside.

"Also, don't let the others get themselves eaten, distract them somehow or something," Kotemon cried out.

"How do I do that? And what's happened to them, I mean Sakura I understand was always two steps away from doing this, but everyone else has gone crazy," Sana asked of them as she glanced over her shoulder at her friends.

"It's some sort of spell or hypnotism or something, it'll disappear once the Dark Ring is removed from Minotarumon, the spell and ring are linked via data," Keramon answered impatiently.

"How do you know that?" Biyomon asked amazed by him.

"I can see data, now hurry," Keramon explained importantly, as the box shook again, "Else Elecmon's gonna crush us all!"

"Hey! I'm big-boned you pipsqueaks!" Elecmon objected furiously, "Don't make me tear out your lungs!"

Sana didn't stick around to listen to the rest of the argument as she pondered how to get the others away from, the kitchen where they were hurriedly cooking together, as she considered this problem.

To say thinking was not a favourite thing to do of hers, was in her opinion an understatement, Michiru was the genius in the family not her. She was the sporty one, 'sparky' her daddy used to call her, because of how much energy she had. If it was tactics in a basketball match (her daddy and her favourite sport), if it was figuring out sports, or new games or maybe even math class or how to weasel candy from kindly old men or old ladies, that she could do. But to outsmart everyone? Especially Michiru, Sakura and Kira? No way.

"What are you thinking Sana?" Biyomon asked, interrupting her thoughts, "This one's gonna be hard, we could set the hut on fire."

"That wouldn't work, Michiru would figure out how to put it out fast, and even if he didn't Sakura would, given how prepared and fast she can move when she panics."

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait, my brother loves visual novels, mostly the Suikoden ones and those weird Persona games, but in each one he always asks himself one question; what motivates everyone? We just gotta figure out the most important thing to them," Sana said to her partner thinking back on all the times she had watched her otaku brother play video games, when they were younger, before he was always working or at school.

"Well that's simple; getting eaten right now." Biyomon replied as both of their eyes lit up at the exact same time.

"That's it! Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Biyomon?"

"I sure hope I am, let's go trick those idiots!"

They took off towards the others, only to stop them before they could empty Itachi's monstrosity, onto the ground as Sana wolf-whistled at them from between her two pinkies. With everyone's irritated attention stuck upon her, she swallowed a little and fastened a smirk onto her face.

"Wait, don't do that! That cauldron is contaminated!" She told them, waving her arms over her head, "What we need is a new cauldron, and new food supplies!"

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Itachi grunted back, insulted by the criticism his 'cooking' had garnered.

"She has a point, but where would we get such supplies?" Kira asked confused.

"By the beach, I found earlier the Numemon's hidden stash of full fridges, by the beach on the west coast of the island, just south of where the row-boat is." Sana lied, pointing in the opposite direction of where Minotarumon had crawled off to.

"But wait, how did you find them?" Sakura wondered.

"Michiru and I had a fight, I took off and discovered the food there," Sana improvised as she glanced at them all desperately, hoping against hope that they'd believe her.

Michiru's gaze met hers, troubled and ashamed, he seemed to be trying to say something to her with his eyes, and she felt her gaze fastened by his, as he looked down in shame. When he raised his eyes, there was a softness there, an apology in them, "I'll go check it out. Sana's never told a lie in her life, and she won't start now."

"I believe in her too!" Kaitou pipped up with a warm smile in her direction, "I'll go too!"

"Guys," Sana murmured moved by how blindly they trusted her, in spite of the circumstances.

"Alright, if it's good enough for you two, then I'll trust in her too," Sakura added her voice as Itachi silently nodded his head, whilst Kira sighed.

"I suppose she'd understand the importance of cooking as an art, better than Itachi." Kira admitted with a slight smile in her direction, earning him a scowl from the boy he was always picking on.

"And I'll see about getting rid of the stew, so don't you guys worry about it." She promised thinking fast.

They took off after gently putting down the cauldron, as Sana eyed it speculatively, with Biyomon giggling a little to himself, "Wow, they sure trust you."

"I guess, I still want to talk with Michiru later," She retorted longing to make peace with her brother.

"You will, but after we deal with Minotarumon," Biyomon vowed as he glanced about to make sure the giant digimon wasn't around. "Now what Sana? How are we supposed to fight that digimon? He's a lot stronger than I am, and he probably has the key on his person, and I don't know about you but I don't think a spiral twister could do the job against him."

"Then we'll use much bigger firepower," Sana decided as she rushed into the hut to pull out a spoon and a bowl, only to return outside where the cauldron had been placed, so that she could pour a bowl and set it onto the table for Minotarumon. "If we could get him to eat this, then I'm sure we'll stand a better chance, you saw how disgusting it was."

"You could say that again, brilliant thinking and here, I'll get rid of the cauldron and hide it, along with myself so as to avoid suspicion, and you could pretend to be enchanted too." Biyomon suggested as he dragged the pot away, leaving her to wait for the giant. She didn't have to wait long.

He came back a few minutes later, after they had gotten rid of the sizzling stew that melted some of the grass just a short distance from the hut, he took one look at the girl and scowled uncertainly, with Sana bowing respectfully towards him.

"Who are you?" He asked confused.

"The last kid, the others went to go look for some more supplies, but Kira and I whipped up this little bit of stew for you to give you a fore-taste of what's to come." She lied hoping he'd buy it, though she knew there was no way he might fall for her little lie.

He brought it, as he sank to the ground before the table with a sigh of relief, as he mentally went over her words with some difficulty, "I knew there were supposed to be six of you."

"Yep, so eat up, eat up!" Sana insisted as she all but forced the bowl into his giant arm, only now noticing what was causing to act more primitively now that she was up close and personal; a Dark Ring was clasped around his bulging, ripped right arm.

"O-okay, but it better be better than-than that horrid thing," Minotarumon grunted shuddering in fear and pain at the mere memory of it, unaware of what the little girl was scheming, he took a few sips only to freeze where he was. He sweated, his eyes rolled up, he frothed at the mouth and screamed once more, although there was a hint of rage there too.

"Now!" Sana called out to Biyomon who nodded and charged from inside the hut, her attack at the ready.

"Spiral Twister!" The green burst of energy tore through the air towards the minotaur who gave a small cry and struck out with his black weapon on his left arm.

"Blast Rings!"

"Move Sana!" Biyomon cried out as he tackled Sana out of the way of the incoming attack, saving her life.

"Thanks, Biyomon!"

"Anytime, partner." Biyomon said without fear as Minotarumon stood shakily to give chase only to collapse back to his feet with tears in his eyes from the sheer agony and effort of it all. Tottering back up, he nearly fell forward only to catch himself and bellow loudly in rage.

"I'll get you, you little witch!" He screamed furiously as he tried to take a swipe at her.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shot back blasting at his eyes and missing, only to try again, this time for his arm, he hit the target but it was too sturdy for his pitiful attack. "Spiral Twister!"

"Spiral Twister!" He tried again, only to hit the minotaur in his injured gut, which was still nauseous and sensitive earning him a roar of agony and rage, as Minotarumon bashed at him with his right fist earning him a cry of pain.

"R-run Sana," Biyomon moaned as he shot her a pleading look, having lost control of the fight, yet thinking only of the girl who was frozen where she'd fallen over, temporarily forgotten by the large bull-digimon.

Minotarumon dodged another blast, and kicking out he knocked Biyomon away from Sana only to make to attack the bird again, "Now you die!"

'No! Not Biyomon, I need him! I've lost everything already, what would I have without him?' Sana wondered as she thought over the last few days, and particularly over the last few hours, over how Biyomon had helped her, supported her and promised to always be her friend. Life without Biyomon, would be too much like how it was before she came to Digiworld and met him; empty, aimless and without anyone to listen to her feelings, to understand her even when she was unreasonable and yet, someone who could also understand Michiru's side of things. 'I need him, he's my best friend!'

"BIYOMON!" She shrieked with all of her energy as her Digivice glowed brightly with a shining green light.

"Woah!" Biyomon called out as he began to shine a little, with Minotarumon dazed by the light, his Dark Ring having difficulties coping with the situation and light, "Biyomon digivolve tooo… Aquilamon!"

Suddenly in place of the bright pink digimon stood a looming hawk, at least twice the size of Minotarumon to maybe three times his size, with bright red plumage with some white here and there, such as around his neck, and with huge horns on his head. Aquilamon was an imposing and fearsome sight, a majestic digimon he roared out at Minotarumon.

Digimon Analyzer/Sana, "Ha! I knew Biyomon had a trump card somewhere, Aquilamon is tougher, meaner and way cooler than that pink fluffy exterior from before. Minotarumon's gonna have a much harder time kicking this bird around!"

Beating his wings he took flight from the small clearing, departing the small area only to turn about and fire off from his large beak, a sonic beam, "Sonic Cry!"

It served little purpose, as Minotarumon was unfazed so powerful was he, as his foe fired another attack, and as he leapt to strike back only for Aquilamon to fly higher, faster than a speeding bullet.

He then turned about to confront Minotarumon when he clumsily landed back on the ground, his footing still shaky, "Grand Horn!"

The horns on the bird glowed a bright red colour as they slammed into the forearm of the minotaur who gave a loud roar, before he collapsed to the ground as the Dark Ring fell from him and dissolved into the air with a slight whirring sound.

"Wh-what happened to me? And why do I feel so ill?" Minotarumon wondered to no one in particular as he placed a hand over his heaving mouth.

Aquilamon meanwhile flapped his wings a little gaining a bit of momentum only to start falling as he de-digivolved back to Biyomon, with a groan as he fell straight into Sana's arm, causing the little girl to collapse to the ground due to them being approximately of similar size (Biyomon weighs a great deal more).

"Oooofff, diet why don't you!" Sana said to her.

"Don't plan to," Biyomon mumbled sleepily back, "And don't care to."

"What happened?" Minotarumon queried as confused as ever. "I had the strangest nightmare."

Some time later, the Digidestined who had come racing back, after their partners were released and sent out to find them, stood facing the still monstrously ill Minotarumon who was very obviously embarrassed by what nearly happened.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, I never would like to eat you, especially with most of you looking like you haven't bathed in a while," Minotarumon jested as he apologized with all the sincerity anyone could possibly ever muster, especially in such a weird situation. "Also sorry for beating you digimon up and shoving you into a crate like that."

"No problem, we know it was that awful Dark Ring controlling you," Dracomon said waving his concerns away, "Let bygones be bygones I say."

"I think we've all learned a lesson in forgiveness today," Dorumon agreed feeling good again, especially now that he was free again, only for Sakura to joke for the first time in awhile.

"And cooking too, right Itachi?" Sakura asked with a hint of levity as the dark boy stared at his feet with pink cheeks.

"Sh-shut up, and don't ever mention that again." He said under his breath.

"I think I've got my own apology to make," Sana began looking at Michiru from the corner of her eye, from the front of the group as he shook his head a little.

"You were right, and while I still need some time, maybe after we get back home we'll be able to talk, and if not then at least by the time we reach the top of Infinitum Isle's top mountain, how's that sound?" Michiru proposed as he smiled down at her proudly, causing Sana to beam back, glad to have made progress with him, "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"That's it, how's about we all have a huge cook-out today, with Minotarumon, I'll cook everything!" Kira said excited and moved by the sheer amount of emotion in the air, "It'll be the best dinner any of us ever have!"

"YEAH!" Dracomon cheered pumping up his arm too, as the Digidestined cheered too.

"Just please, can we make it soup and some simple bread? I don't think I could stand to have any more stew for a while." Minotarumon stated with a groan. "I'll supply the ingredients from my fridge, before you leave to find Apemon on Infinitum."

* * *

Sana Akechi: Where Michiru began blander, Sana started off far more violent with the original idea being for her to be something of a gangster or Japanese female thug, then the idea became to de-age her from fourteen to nine years old. The only constant was that she'd be angry with Michiru, though at first the story between the two was going to be more about her, and now it's more about the both of them. She was also originally thought up as little more than a love-interest, but this was discarded and I'm glad I did so, as I detested her for being too violent, too angry and too much of a stereotype. Instead, she was de-aged, made far more sensitive, made a tomboy yes, but one who loves sports over violence to some extent, and given far more of her own story and interactions with the other characters.

While not everything will turn out as one expects or desires it to, Sana though not my favourite, has a very special place in my heart, because she went from something of an annoyance to being simply a hurt little girl, who feels far more true like this. And the ideas around her, became far tamer, far more real because now she's her own character, her own star. She also became snarkier, more clever and with Biyomon as her partner, she became something like Tai, someone with someone to bounce off of, just as he has Agumon, Izzy and Sora. So I'm very pleased with how she turned out, far simpler yet far more complex a character than ever before. Rather like her brother in that regard.


	7. Enter Musyamon

Chapter 6: Enter Musyamon

Sometimes unity comes naturally to people, other times it is like ripping teeth out of a starved, insane and highly unhappy tiger. In this case it was akin, to tearing out the fangs out of said feline, as the Digidestined had reconvened to the beach after a decent enough meal, and after spending an hour or two nursing Minotarumon back to health.

The crisis at stake was one that involved each one of the Digidestined, an argument that had exploded out of control when the question of what to do next came up.

"I say, we wait for Apemon to come to us, he's gotta come back sooner or later, or we wait with Agunimon. The more we go on, and the closer we get to Infinitum Isle, the more dangerous it seems to be getting," Kira argued heatedly, as he made his position clear on the matter, having been off to the toilet for a few minutes, Sakura couldn't help upon approaching wonder, what he was arguing about this time.

'At least he isn't yelling at me this time,' Sakura thought resentfully, it wasn't proper to shout at all, meekness was far more dignified and prim and proper according to her teachers.

"And I'm telling you that, there is no point in waiting for a solution, it will not happen. We need to move on, and remember it has been two months since Apemon left Suzaku Island, therefore logically one must conclude that something went wrong." Michiru explained rationally as he held up a finger as though lecturing the other boy.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked of her partner who gave a shrug, as he glanced up at her.

"They are arguing about what to do next, Michiru wants to push on until we reach the island while Kira recommends patience, with neither willing to budge. Further, their partners are involved and do not want to budge either, as Elecmon prefers to wait so as to nap more, whilst Dracomon is impatient to get moving though he hates the sea." Kotemon summed up the whole of the situation as he pointed at either of the digimon when explaining where they stood on the matter.

"Don't point, it's rude." Sakura scolded haughtily, only for her partner to roll his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure that's the most important thing to worry about at the moment," He snapped as he glanced over at a nervous Sana and an irritated Itachi.

"Stop fighting Michiru," Sana pleaded as she grabbed the side of his shirt to tug on it.

"Sana, this is important and Kira needs to understand that we can't wait here, though we are children if we don't take control of our own situation nothing will change." Her older brother insisted as Elecmon yawned.

"A waste of time if you ask me, we may as well let Apemon handle it and come back to tell us what's what on Infinitum." Elecmon said tired and shrugging as he glanced at his partner.

"But if we do that, nothing will change." Dracomon shot back, siding with Michiru.

"Whose side are you on?" Kira snapped at his partner, who snapped back.

"On the one that says get something done." Was the counter-argument from the dragon, as he argued for one of the few times with his partner, "Kira I prefer to take your side, but we can't just wait for a miracle to happen."

"This is dreadful," Dorumon murmured saddened by the division in the team.

"Kira shut your mouth, we have to move," Itachi snapped siding more with Michiru because of how he was not Kira, and because he truly believed in moving on, though it was more the former that motivated him.

"Shut up!"

"Guys, please get along," Kaitou begged on the verge of tears as he looked about ready to start crying, fighting back against them as he was ignored the only one to notice was his partner and Biyomon.

"Guys, let's try to tone it down a little, I like a good fight between two chimpanzees as much as the next bird, but this is ridiculous." Biyomon said reasonably, as Dorumon nodded eagerly.

"He's right, and Kaitou-" He began to say.

"Kira, face the facts we need to submit this to a vote, and without telling each other to shut up, so lower your fists and try to act civilly for once," Michiru snapped.

"I'll show you civil." Kira retorted just as Sakura cut in.

"Guys, guys why don't we stop this futile feuding, it's tearing us apart," Sakura said calmly as she stepped between them both, as the two boys glowered at each other with Sana looking unsure and Kaitou looking utterly lost, then grateful to her. "You two are friends, so try to get along for five minutes?"

"Look who's talking," Michiru grumbled as he bit his lip, as her eyes narrowed a little.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked as fury began to enter her voice.

"Yeah, if you're so great, why don't you weigh in on this matter; who's right? Him or me?" Kira demanded of her, as he glared holes through both Michiru and her, causing her to gulp.

"Yeah, Sakura who's in the right here?" Dracomon wondered as he looked to her hopeful that she'd resolve the matter.

While she knew what the most logical solution was, she couldn't help but feel herself grow more and more unsure of herself the longer they glared at her, and the more the younger kids looked to her, to resolve this conflict within the group.

"Great, we're doomed," Sana grunted as she shook her head, "The day Sakura makes up her own mind, let alone someone else's is the day the world ends."

"Hey, Sakura can make up her own mind, so hop to it," Kotemon said in equal parts to her as he did to the younger girl, who had absolutely no faith in her.

"Just saying."

"She has a point, you have never managed to resolve any matter, let alone such a heated one." Michiru agreed as he sided with his sister, which Sakura figured was completely expected at times.

"Well, I uh," Sakura stuttered unsure of what to do, nothing in all her life had set her up to know how to react under pressure except follow the group, but now the group was hoping to follow her, which was a reversal that she was wholly unprepared for.

It outraged her that they had no faith in her, it was abhorrent and showed that she had failed them she supposed, but how was it her own fault? When the truth was that she was still reeling, from the fact that they were stuck in another world, with no modern conveniences most of the time and they were without any adults to tell them what to do. She had lived her whole life doing as she was told, particularly by her strong-willed mother, and yet here she was having to step into the shoes of an adult herself, before she was even ready.

"Do something Sakura," Kaitou pressured her, tugging at her hand having made his way to her without her noticing him, while she had been lost in her own thoughts.

'What do I do? Move or don't?' Sakura thought as she considered the situation, too slowly for the taste of the others she could tell, so she did the first thing she could think of.

"Why don't we just rest the night here, on Suzaku, and then make our move tomorrow that way we're better rested to make a decision," The oldest girl in the group suggested tentatively, eager to please everyone and get herself out of this situation.

Her suggestion she could see pleased few of them, Dracomon and Kira seemed impatient, Elecmon positively beamed at her with Biyomon indifferent, whilst Sana and Itachi seemed to continue to think little of her. The only ones who seemed to consider it intellectually, were Michiru and Kaitou, with Dorumon looking on with distinct approval.

"A great idea," Elecmon stated with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Figures you'd like the idea," Biyomon muttered at his expense, only for Michiru to sigh and support it.

"I suppose that, nothing will be resolved with hot tempers," Michiru decided coolly, with a frown in Sakura's direction, "Not that I'm surprised by your decision."

"Least, if nothing else we could check in on Minotarumon again," Kira agreed seeing how he was outvoted, and still worried about how the friendly digimon was doing in light of what he had probably consumed because of Itachi's bumbling in the kitchen.

With a sigh of relief that, things had gone well Sakura could not help but feel irritation at how none of them, seemed to much care for her view on things. Even Dorumon seemed to shrug, and without so much as a glance in her direction led Kaitou away.

"You dodged yet another chance, to take control," Keramon remarked with a snicker at her expense, "Let's hope you don't lose courage to hide from, even sleep itself."

His words hurt worse than a slap to the face, with even Kotemon not defending her, as he sighed and took off after the others, as Sakura heard most of them return up the beach, to sit near the trees in order to set up camp near them.

As they went about the motions of setting up camp, then arranging watch duty with Sakura volunteering for the first watch, unable to rest or even relax, she paced the length and breadth of that part of the beach as she glanced at the others.

'They have no respect or faith in me, nor do they believe that I can do anything,' She thought resentfully fully aware that she had shown herself to be a fool, she hated how they talked down to her. The only ones who liked her, were Kaitou and Itachi, with the former willing to trust her, while the younger she wasn't sure.

Glancing back down the beach, at their row boat she knew the problem was an intricate one; stay here and wait for help, or go and seek out Apemon on Infinitum, whilst also aiming for the great mountain there which offered the best view of the archipelago.

'I can't stand this, Kira has a temper as does Michiru, and yet neither will compromise when the best solution is to-I got it, but can I do it? It means leaving the group, which I can't imagine,' Sakura mused all but mentally writhing in agony as she considered this monster of a problem, only to lose her temper. 'No wonder they have no faith, I need to decide here and now!'

Furious with all of them, in particular the older boys and even Keramon, who believed her too stupid and weak to do anything, which upset her worse than anything else she could have imagined. She was no idiot, nor was she weak, she'd show them all! She'd show them the strength she truly had, it was a burst of zealous fury that pushed her to make a decision she'd later regret, then be proud of.

"Where are you going?" Kotemon asked her, his voice coming from behind her just as she reached the row-boat, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Don't do that!" She hissed at him, having barely managed to restrain a scream of fear, she whipped around to find her partner shinai attached to his back and wide yellow eyes staring through her with a piercing gaze.

"You're headed somewhere," Kotemon said his voice full of suspicion as his gaze fell upon her hands near the rope, where they had tied it to an anchor that Apemon had set up months ago, according to Minotarumon. "You're going to head over to Infinitum yourself, aren't you?"

"What makes you s-say that?" Sakura asked trying to hide the truth, only to curse herself in her own mind for stuttering briefly.

"Sakura, I'm not stupid," the kendo practicing digimon told her as he seemed to grin from within his _men_ , "And I honestly didn't think you had it in you, I must say I'm impressed that you'd take off on everyone in the middle of the night."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'm not as unthinking as you all think," Sakura harrumphed as she crossed her arms unimpressed by her partner's words.

"I know, though you don't seem to realize how passionate you yourself are and should be, you aren't a robot but a person." Kotemon scolded her nonetheless, a critical person she suspected as he had yet to say anything positive of her as far as she knew, she couldn't help but bristle.

"Are you going to stop me?" She asked ignoring the statement he had just made, focusing on whether he'd stop her from doing the best thing to do under the circumstances.

"No, why would I? I'm going with you," Kotemon told her sharply, as he reached out to undo the knot in front of her, and stepped forward to begin pushing the boat out. "You'll need me out there."

"What?" Sakura asked blinking her eyes several times, as she had not foreseen the possibility of the serious-minded digimon accompanying her. She had thought that if anyone had awoken they'd try to stop her, given that that was what she'd do and that it was the nature of society to cling to itself and for people to conform and cluster together, or so she'd always believed.

Which was why, she continuously found Kotemon and other digimon and even the other humans there so odd. What with how, they didn't cluster and how her partner dressed in traditional Japanese garb and yet was more individualistic than any of the other digimon.

"I am here to protect you, to shield you from all harm. Therefore, I will travel with you to the edge of the world if need be," Kotemon informed her faithfully, causing her to look at him breathlessly with his words touching her heart.

"Well, um yes then in that case, what are you waiting for? Let's get going to that island," Sakura stated as she turned to push the boat out alongside him, hopping into it before him only to pluck him out of the water as best she could to assist him into the boat.

They both picked up an oar, and began to row as best they could to get to Infinitum as best they could, and as quickly as possible. Neither spoke a word for almost three hours, as they rowed as energetically as humanly possible.

When they finally did, it was for Kotemon to grunt out as he rowed with more force in his tiny body than what anyone could have expected at first glance at him. "You know something; I'm proud of you."

"Say what?" Sakura asked as she bit into her lower lip with her teeth, enough to almost draw blood as she felt her muscles start to ache.

"You normally aren't this impulsive or proactive at all, and yet here you stand or sit, about to embark on a scouting mission all on your own without the others. That takes more courage, than I'd have previously expected of you when we first met," Kotemon said with a nod in her direction as she paused in her rowing to consider his words.

"Am I really that bad?"

"What? Absolutely, you're a, as Biyomon would put it; a basket-case." He replied with a short chuckle at her expense.

"Oh really? Well excuse me," She growled at him as they rowed for some time, only to glance in his direction as he worked hard for some time, she thought about it, considered how everyone treated her now and had to pause once again, "Do you hate having me for a partner?"

"At first yes, but now? Not really, you just need to stand up more, try to be yourself not what you think everyone thinks you need to be. Mediocrity is a sin, a more grievous one than any other I think." Kotemon lectured her causing her to flare up.

"Mediocrity isn't so bad, not if everyone aims for it and pitches in, then it becomes more than mere mediocrity," Sakura defended herself furiously.

"Then on that, we'll have to disagree. Sakura, it is better to aim for the summit of the mountain than the base, I myself always aim higher than the others because I know I can reach the summit!" Kotemon told her proudly as he laughed loudly, she had never seen him so invigorated, he stood there in that tiny row-boat, chuckling and challenging the world it seemed to her then.

'He's brilliant in a way, he's so much like… daddy and even the others it isn't funny, I can't even compare to his heels,' Sakura thought feeling two inches tall wishing she could pull back, into a cocoon away from her own self and her own lack of uniqueness at that moment.

Then the moment passed as the boat rocked, Kotemon barely managed to reclaim his footing, and pressed one hand to his belly and the other to his helmet, as he nearly pressed himself against the side of the row-boat.

"Kotemon are you alright? Don't stand in the boat will you!" Sakura shouted nearly having a heart-attack then, as he tottered off his feet only to groan sickly.

"I hate water," He muttered to himself, stricken to his very toes. "I don't know how you do it, to withstand it!"

"I've been on two cruises with my family," Sakura admitted as she rubbed his back, only to shake her head, "To be honest my mother didn't handle the sea very well herself. Here let me rub your back, I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards."

"Th-thank ye, I don't know what I'd do without you," Kotemon mumbled as he let her rub his back, only for her to complain.

"Hey, move your tail, you nearly swatted me with it."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, how's that? Feel better?" She enquired as he nodded after about a half-hour of her doing that.

"Yeah a lot, wow you sure know how to take care of a mon," Kotemon told her gratefully, only to glance into the water, "Pretty pathetic isn't it? A warrior, from an archipelago, who can't stand water."

Sakura smiled to herself, she had never seen her partner be so vulnerable, he was always so gruff, so bluff and full of vigour that to see him doubtful of himself, was a change. The fact that he had chosen to show it to her, touched her heart, she thought about his situation and had to admit it really was pathetic, as she told him lightly, "Sure is. But I won't mock it too much, only enough to get you to stop mocking me and start showing some respect."

It was a pompous statement more suitable coming from Kira's lips, but Kotemon snickered a little, "Hahaha, I guess you got me there, I'll respect you more if you promise to respect me in turn. Also, if you pass on all your fish to me from now on."

"The fish are out of the bargain! Don't push for more, you greedy little lizard!"

"Hey, can't hurt to try, and greed is the basis for the economy and for everyone improving themselves!" Kotemon shot back, as he met her annoyed gaze, only to guffaw at the same time that she did.

"Okay, I'll trade you the fish for that boar meat we had the other day," She retorted with a smirk in his direction that, he grunted and shook his head no to.

"No way, you know that I'd never trade any boar meat for fish," And on it went until they reached the isle, no longer were they the most distant of partners but for once, they were the closest as they drifted closer and closer towards the island. "This is like a dream; land at long last."

"It was only a few hours," Sakura pointed out reasonably as he shot her a dirty look.

"Shut it, this along with refining my swordsmanship were the only things that kept me sane in that dingy boat." Kotemon snapped irritably, his words took her by surprise though.

"I noticed this before, but you seem really into kendo, and you respect Agunimon and Apemon a lot when you talk about them, any reason why?" Sakura asked only to hurriedly add when she remembered all the stories circulating around about them, "Besides the obvious reasons."

Her words caught him off guard, and made him pause for a second to gather his wits and thoughts before he answered, every word carrying weight she noticed once again. He didn't speak very often unlike Biyomon or even Dorumon, but he seemed wiser than they in some key ways she noted proudly (proud that he was her partner), "I'd like to surpass them I suppose. To become greater than they, to digivolve further, to become more renowned and to have a song of mine own someday."

"A song?"

"Yes, there are songs about the courage and goodness of both Agunimon and Apemon, heck even Exveemon's got one though don't ask the Motimon to sing it, trust me they are the worst of singers. I want the whole of the Digiworld to remember my name when I'm gone. That would be the greatest honour and pleasure for any digimon I think." Kotemon confessed earnestly, the scope of his dream impressed her even as the thought of the Motimon village singing made her shudder in revulsion and horror.

'Do I have a dream like that?' she wondered to herself silently as they reached land, her daddy she knew had been an ambitious man, as was her momma. The former was actually a best-selling novelist, and her mother his editor, with the two having met through work, with her father having pursued her for months much to Sakura's mother's delight.

It was quite the romantic tale and one she was proud of, with her father one of the world's finest horror and mystery writers currently around. It made her both proud and annoyed, as she had since she was young hated living in his shadow, because it meant that no matter how hard she strove she'd never be as good as him.

And yet to hear Kotemon speak of legends, songs and of legacies, it made her think about what she had accomplished or wanted to do with herself. Part of her had always wanted to be like her father, and yet she had none of the intelligence (outside school smarts) or the talent for writing like he did.

"What's wrong Sakura? Did my dream depress you?" Kotemon asked of her, eyes staring up at her in concern.

"No, not at all it just got me thinking is all."

"About?"

"What do I want to do? My daddy is-well he's really famous, and cool but I'm, well I don't really have a dream, not a notable or impressive one like you do," Sakura confessed to him which caused him to immediately heat up in anger.

"Don't you ever talk about yourself that way! Even if you dream to be a housewife, or to be little more than a scullery-maid or something akin to that, it is better than nothing. Dreams form the bedrock of people, even if you dream to simply have a meat-bun or fish in the morn, that is impressive in its own right. You Sakura are a pessimist, but if you were to commit yourself all the way, I know there'd be nothing you can't do." Kotemon assured her passionately, as he then seemed to realize he had said more in that moment since her arrival than she had ever heard him say, she could almost see red cheeks from inside the helmet.

She took his hands in hers, causing him to flinch instinctively as she giggled a little, a high tinkling sound that made his cheeks flush a brighter red this time in amazement at the beauty of the sound. Her laugh, was her best feature though she didn't know it, as she smiled down at him. "Kotemon, thank you so much. You know maybe you should compose your own poem, you certainly have a way with words."

"I guess." He said shyly with downturned eyes, then he murmured, "Just don't tell anyone."

"It'll be our secret, well then ready to tackle the dangers of the beach of Infinitum Isle?" Sakura asked with a wink in his direction that he returned eagerly.

"Yeah! By your leave, partner!" Kotemon cheered as he raised one sleeve covered hand to the heavens, in a gesture she mirrored immediately.

"Let's go show those digi-baddies that we ain't scared of nothing, so long as we're together!" Sakura shouted, overcome by excitement as she charged forward with more excitement and energy than she had ever thought herself capable of, in the face of the unknown.

It was still dark when they arrived, and as they advanced towards the forest then through it, it began to grow lighter around them as the sun rose high in the heavens above their heads, as Kotemon glanced in every direction, put-off by how quiet it was. Not that Sakura blamed him, as she was herself surprised, having expected danger after what she had heard from Agunimon and Minotarumon about Apemon coming here, and not having returned in weeks.

"Sure is quiet, huh?" Sakura noted with a shudder, she noticed since last night that it was beginning to get chilly, she wondered if it would soon be winter in Folder.

"Too quiet," Kotemon replied displeased as he glanced about, "I was sure that we'd be attacked by some monster with a Dark Ring, on the beach itself but this is too-wait what's that sound?"

"Sounds like a roar," Sakura said guessing more than anything else, as she strained her ears, in order to hear better, they both did so as what sounded like a distant leonine and loud roar, tore through the area, just as there was another sound.

This sound came from either direction, both from the left and right of our two heroes, who had stopped walking in order to listen intently. It was as though something was being torn and something else was running along the ground, from both directions.

"I know that roar-follow me!" Kotemon roared as he pulled her away, to start running away, with her hand firmly squeezed in his own to the point where it ached painfully.

"What is it?" Sakura gasped taken aback by how fast everything was happening, including her partner's rescue of her and the pain in her hand where he was tugging at her and holding her.

"Grizzlymon! A very ferocious digimon, trust me when I say that he's normally fairly friendly kind of like Monochromon, but a lot smarter," The kendo practicing digimon explained hurriedly as he gasped and heaved himself, as filled with panic as any digimon could be under the circumstances.

Just as they began to leave the forest behind them, the two humongous bears appeared, with a curved half-moon on their foreheads, huge claws and with dark blue fur, with a set of Dark Rings wrapped firmly around their waists, these rings were bigger and darker with red runes traced along them, unlike any the Digidestined had ever seen before.

The hatred in the eyes of the two Champion digimon was startling, as the duo turned to face them, backing away as they did with Kotemon rushing to stand between Sakura and the threatening digimon.

"Don't you worry, Sakura. I will protect you," He vowed then and there, only to remark with a grin, "And a true digimon never breaks his oath."

"Kotemon." She said touched by his courage and the fierceness of his loyalty towards her.

"Get her," the Grizzlymon on the left said, with the one on the right nodding his large head in agreement.

Digimon Analyzer/Kotemon, "As I already said, Grizzlymon isn't typically very bright, he's little better than a Monochromon battling for territory, and generally not being all that bad for company. But, be warned angering him could lead to you being sliced to ribbons at the paws of his Maul Attack, which can cut through solid steel."

"Great, surrounded by two giant bears, why couldn't I go to a different summer camp or stayed home instead of insisting that I go to the one I did go to?" Sakura asked herself helplessly, annoyed by how she had stumbled into this trap, because of her own impulsiveness; it just wasn't like her.

Then just as Kotemon prepared to attack, a high whistling sound followed by a flapping one was heard as a ball of burning steel came ripping down from the heavens, as Dorugamon flew into action, his attack missing the Grizzlymon and hitting right in front of them kicking up some sand and earning him a set of snarls from either of the Grizzlymons.

"Sakura!" Kaitou called out to her, from his place on his partner's back waving his arms as Dorugamon descended to behind her to let him down. "We found your message that, you left behind explaining what you were planning."

"You did? Phew, so it wasn't a waste of time," Sakura sighed in relief as she thought back to the message she had left, having delayed her departure by fifteen minutes in order to draw it into the beach-sand in front of their camp.

"Kira found it, and woke everyone up and after a bit of discussion we all decided to come after you, Biyomon needed some more food in order to recover enough to digivolve but I was sent on ahead, to save you." He told her as he turned to the two Grizzlymon.

"Maul Attack!"

"Maul Attack!"

"Power-agggghhh!" Dorugamon cried out having been in the midst of preparing his attack, mere seconds before the two Dark Ring possessed digimon charged through the sand, to strike at him both slashing full force with their claws, and sending him flying back with a scream.

"Thunder Kote!" Kotemon charged up his shinai with electrical energy in order to charge them also, but he was swatted aside and through a nearby boulder and onto the other side, with a groan.

"Dorugamon!" Kaitou cried out as his partner stumbled to his feet, blood coating his beautiful coat of dark fur.

"Kotemon!" Sakura called out, only to notice how Kaitou was just about ready to charge forward to go help his partner, but not this time she swore to herself as she caught him by the arm to prevent him from racing to his death. "Don't Kaitou!"

"He's hurt, he needs me!" Kaitou shouted back, tears in his eyes as he cried out his partner's name several more times, "Dorugamon! Dorugamon! I'm coming, I'll help! Dorugamon!"

'He'll just get in the way, what we need is a way to remove those Dark Rings, if only there was something hard, something that could bash them off or hit hard enough to tear them off, think Sakura, think you can do this!' Sakura thought to herself as she glanced about for a weapon to use, that's when her eyes fell upon it. The fallen wooden sword of her partner. 'Perfect!'

She had seen him use it to bash through even metal, to down trees, sure it would require a great deal of metal but it had to be made of something fierce and durable, some weird super-bamboo tree for it to withstand what it has withstood.

But first she had to see to Kaitou, and making sure he didn't do anything stupid, this time it was her job to do so. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she shook him a little and told him, "Kaitou, I need you to check on Kotemon!"

"But Dorugamon-"

"I'll help him, I've got an idea to help him," Sakura told him, staring him in the eye intently hoping against hope that he'd listen to her. Something in her gaze held him, and must have convinced him of the merit of what she intended to do, as he gulped up his tears shook a bit then nodded his head. 'I'll not run away, or hide, not this time! This time I'll save you both, you two and Kotemon too!'

"Okay," He sighed as he then took off for Kotemon, to check on the other lizard digimon.

"Atta boy," Sakura praised, as she steeled herself mentally and facially, determined to help for once she raced over to pick up the shinai where it had fallen next to the destroyed boulder, and whipped around to face the two Grizzlymon currently trying to corner Dorugamon.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon blasted at them, almost too weak to fly he flew low, close to the ground as he tried to back away to lead them away from the Digidestined as well as to put distance between himself and his dogged foes, who would give him no quarter.

"Hyaaahhhh!" Sakura screamed needing it to inflame herself, as she charged forward wondering as she did so if she had finally lost it, she moved to the left of one of them, to gain a better view, even as Dorugamon gaped at her and the Grizzlymon failed to immediately notice her.

Her blow came down with all her strength upon the area, where the Dark Ring rested around his large belly, only for it to bounce off of it without much success, instead all she did was cause the Grizzlymon to let loose a short cry of pain, as hitting the Dark Ring apparently hurt them, and led to him glowering down at her.

"Maul Attack!" The other Grizzlymon seized the opportunity of Dorugamon's distraction to knock him down, as he was sent flying back de-digivolving back into Dorumon with a short cry of pain.

"Dorumon! Darn it!" Sakura cursed as the shinai was knocked out of her hands, she stumbled back only to fall on her rear, as Grizzlymon loomed over her dangerously.

"Sakura!" Kotemon cried out, having been helped to his feet by Kaitou, only to have demanded to be carried or helped over nearer to where she was so that he could see how the battle fared.

'Sure, she may be a little afraid to stand on her own two feet, but no digimon has ever been more blessed or more fortunate to have such a steely partner such as she, I know she has more steel than the others, she needs only see it herself. I won't let her fall, not after I've waited my whole life!' Kotemon swore as he began to glow, shoving Kaitou aside as he felt his body change, just as a bright green glow emanated from the digivice on Sakura's waist.

"Kotemon digivolve tooo… Musyamon!" No longer did he wear Kendo gear, nor did he have a bamboo blade, but one in a sheath on his waist as he loomed taller than Dorugamon, taller than even the Grizzlymons on their hind legs, his red armour gleamed in the sunlight, just as the gold on his helmet did.

Musyamon didn't so much as think, as he raced forward. One of the fastest Champion level digimon around in Digiworld, he was able to cross the distance between the boulder and to stand between where his partner had fallen and where Grizzlymon stood, in less than three seconds. Pulling his katana from its scabbard as he did so, it came up in a defensive gesture from years of training and from honed instincts that came as much from his Rookie level as it did from his newfound form.

Sakura had been in the midst of screaming as she closed her eyes, overcome by terror and the certainty that she was about to die, only for a few seconds to pass, then a few more, then she heard the strangest sound; something like nails scraping along steel, opening her eyes slowly she realized belatedly that she still lived. Then she glanced up at the sound, to find a huge red-warrior standing between her and certain doom.

"Who's that?" She wondered confused by the warrior who glanced over his shoulder to grin down at her.

Digimon Analyzer/Dorumon, "Incredible, I've heard myths about Musyamon, and I was waiting for him to show up; he's Kotemon's Champion form. I've heard that he's faster than lightning, strikes fiercer than any elephant or tiger, and is truer to his word than anyone. His Shogun Sword is hard to follow, but it's said to be quite the marvel to see, and even more dazzling and mighty when felt, these Grizzlymon are about to learn the meaning of the word 'pain'."

"Amazing, he looks so cool, like a real samurai hero from my video games and manga," Kaitou gasped in awe, as he stared open mouthed at the Champion digimon.

"You okay there, partner?" Musyamon asked of his partner, his previous shyness gone, replaced instead by a strange joy and confidence that she had never seen in him before.

"I-I think so, well I am now thanks to you." Sakura admitted as she stared also, though some amount of pride came out in her eyes then, "Thanks for the rescue, you look um, really heroic."

"Thanks, but now let's see if I've got more than looks to burn," Musyamon replied as he turned his attention to his enemies who roared at him in the face, as he threw the claws bearing down on him upwards with a swift gesture only to pull back his sword just shy of his right knee, he then straightened his back and with his sword swinging upwards in a wide from right to left arc, chopped the Dark Ring off in one swift gesture, "Shogun Sword!"

The flames receded briefly after this, as he leaped over the other Grizzlymon who swiped at him from the left, then whilst in midair, he repeated his previous cry except this time, out flew a draconic-headed burst of fire that arced off of his sword and down towards the enemy Grizzlymon's waist, "Shogun Sword!"

The Dark Rings' flew off, burst and disintegrated into dust, just as Musyamon with his back turned to the two, re-sheathed his sword shortly after he had landed only for him to de-digivolve back into Kotemon.

"That was, amazing Kotemon!" Sakura cheered as she raced up to him, to pick up the fallen and highly exhausted digimon who groaned a little, his shinai which had fallen she now noticed was back in his hand (it had disappeared when he digivolved to Musyamon). "You know something, you did look like a hero there for a minute."

"And you looked like, a true lady-knight against all odds, Sakura." Kotemon replied with a sigh of exhaustion, "Can I ask something?"

"Anything."

"Do you have any food?" He asked as behind her the Grizzlymon came to, looked about just as Kaitou dashed past them to Dorumon, just as they took notice of each other and began to growl at one another.

"Sure, anything partner." She promised with a soft smile.

The battle for territory had begun, with Dorumon limping forward leaning upon his tiny partner who strained under his greater weight and height, as he murmured, "We should get outta here."

"If we retrace our steps, I'm sure we could quietly make our way back to the beach, and to the row-boat." Sakura suggested as she took point, to lead them back the way they came around the feuding Grizzlymon, now more concerned with fighting over territory, "From here, we'll head further east, that way," She said as she pointed in one direction, "We'll from there, head back towards the forest, but take a detoured route."

"Not yet we won't," Kaitou proclaimed joyfully as he pointed up in the skies, Sakura followed his gaze and finger with her own eyes, to find a certain red-blip in the skies growing steadily bigger, as it soon became clear that it was Aquilamon flying down towards them.

"It's the others!" Kotemon gasped overjoyed and more than a little visibly pleased, as Dorumon nodded wearily, still weakened from his battle, he looked as though he'd be alright, he just needed some rest and some food (or so Elecmon later proclaimed upon finishing with inspecting him, as digimon healed fast).

"You guys made it!" Sakura uttered happily, having thought for a time that none of them cared about her, it moved her to think that they cared enough to come and try to rescue her without a second thought to their own arguments.

"We couldn't just leave you," Kira argued as he hopped down from the talon of Aquilamon, with Dracomon jumping down and hurrying off to puke in the sea, "You're a member of the team, and would never leave us behind."

"Affirmative," Michiru agreed as he hopped down with Elecmon by his side as faithful as ever, "It logically stands to reason that, we'd come to your rescue."

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Itachi asked as he was helped down by Keramon, his concern more muted in his voice as he eyed the island and the still shaky Dorumon speculatively with a hint of uncertainty on his face.

Sakura smiled widely, Itachi didn't always show he cared, he was often times stoic or distant or even timid with people, and yet she always could tell that there was something behind that mask, something more, he was a kid and most kids were by nature, were instinctively sweet-natured, or so she believed. She had to admit though that, she had something of a soft-spot for him, as she nodded calmly. There were times when Itachi and Sana were both difficult to manage, what with both of their temperaments but then there were other times when it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just needed to go on my own adventure I suppose and see the Great Boon with my own two eyes as my daddy would say it," Sakura told them as she stifled a laugh, with her partner snickering a little.

"Or scream a lot."

"At least I didn't get sick."

"True, but at least I didn't-" and on it went, for a short time until the group rested for a few hours, more to care for Dorumon than for any other reason, with the purple digimon feeling better, after several hours of resting though he was still tired and less than interested in climbing up the mountain.

"We could always fly up for a time on Aquilamon," Sana suggested as she glanced at Biyomon who had napped for a while in order to recover his strength.

"Oh please no!" Dracomon whimpered terrified, "I can't stand heights!"

"But you fly, when you digivolve," Kira pointed out reasonably.

"That's different."

"How?"

"It-It just is okay," Dracomon snapped irritated by his partner's reasonable attitude to his morbid terror of heights and flight, as he considered his friend.

"I hear that flight on Infinitum Isle's mountains can get dangerous, but it could save us hours by walking, but it'd eliminate Coredramon from fighting for a while, if we aren't careful." Keramon informed them, speaking slowly but with some thought behind his voice, as he got Michiru to nod.

"He has a point, we should be careful with taking our partner's abilities for granted, with that said I think we should gather food and fish for awhile, then we'll make the flight, rest on the mountain for the night then continue in the morning. How's that sound?" Michiru suggested just as rationally as the grey skinned digimon, earning him a nod from everyone even Kira.

"I think it should be Coredramon who flies us next, as Dorumon and Aquilamon need their rest." He recommended to the approval of Michiru and even the stubborn Sana.

"Sure, but maybe we should let Kotemon rest and eat too while we're at it." Sana advised with a look shot in the aforementioned digimon's direction as he seemed to doze off, weary from his first time digivolving into Musyamon.

"I'll see to the fish," Keramon decided impatiently, as Elecmon nodded.

"I'll gather firewood, come along Michiru," He likewise decided as his partner reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, I suppose I'll look at the files I downloaded from the castle later." Michiru said with a sigh of disappointment as he trailed after his partner, leaving them with only Dracomon and Keramon to protect them.

'Sometimes I think I'd feel safer with an armed terrorist or psychopath, than Keramon, there's just something… off, about him,' Kira mused as he considered the digimon who had just dived down under water to begin catching fish for them, shooting a look to his partner while Sana and Itachi preoccupied themselves with fishing leaving Sakura to doze off and Kaitou to worry over Dorumon.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment, Dracomon?" Kira asked as he pulled his partner aside, to do just that when nobody was around.

"Sure Kira, what is it?" Dracomon asked as he followed his partner to the side, with Kira's finger tapping against his paper fan that he had brought from camp.

It was a nervous gesture and one that the dragon was very familiar with despite having only known his friend for a few days, as he glanced about to make sure nobody was listening. "Have you noticed anything odd about, Keramon in all your time with him?"

"Odd how?"

"I don't know, do you ever get the feeling that he's, I don't know, kinda creepy or a bit of a weirdo?" Kira wondered as he kept his eyes on the sea where he'd last seen Keramon dive down underwater.

"Not really, he used to disappear when we were young, but that was years ago back when, lessee here we were Fresh or In-Trainings, but he cut those habits out years ago, say about two-maybe three years ago? I can barely remember, it was a slow thing why?" Dracomon asked again, only for his friend to shrug and admit.

"I just get these moments, these little ones when the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end." Kira confessed as he hoped his partner would understand.

"I think it must be something you ate, I used to get those feelings, but then I decided to befriend him and he's not so bad, sure he's a little weird but I think you're quite weird, melodramatic and pompous on top of being weird." Dracomon dismissed his worries without much thought or so it seemed to the frustrated human, but to Dracomon though he didn't say it he wasn't comfortable with the topic, and had decided to follow Kotemon's advice from a few nights before, by trying to dissuade Kira from taking too much interest in Keramon, or acting out against him or Itachi. Maybe time and indifference would melt his antipathy for the youngster, and could allow him to start bridging the gap.

'And maybe I can get Keramon to help with that, like Biyomon suggested when I consulted him,' Dracomon told himself as he nodded to himself, he then snickered cheerily whilst patting his partner on the back enthusiastically, "Don't you sweat about it partner! You're just getting travel fright, we'll be back at your camp thing in no time!"

"No, it isn't that-oh whatever, I'll keep an eye on Keramon myself if need be," Kira grumbled worrying his friend who gave him a serious look.

"Kira, don't do anything stupid, Keramon is one of us, so mistrust between us should be put aside as we can't be battling our enemies if we're at war with ourselves." Dracomon lectured earning a short nod from his friend who admitted defeat.

"Okay, but after we're done with the mystery of those Dark Rings and we reach the top of that mountain, promise me you'll at least help me ask him about why he's so creepy," Kira said to his partner who gave a reluctant nod now of his own as he turned away from his friend to go see about preparing the fire on which they'd cook a quick meal before they traveled up the mountain.

"Fine, fine but at least try to be friendly," Dracomon told him, before he stalked off leaving Kira alone with his thoughts as he considered Keramon, when he had surfaced with a pack of more fish, a smirk on his face, he returned the stare for a second, only for it to widen when he approached Itachi.

'I don't trust him with Itachi,' Kira thought to himself, only to remind himself that he didn't trust the murderous monster also as he suppressed his thoughts and feelings of distrust and dislike to focus on survival.

The meal they had was a swift one, with most of them packing the spare food, onto the arms of several of the digimon while Dracomon digivolved into Coredramon, whom they all climbed onto as he took flight just as two Monochromon came along to combat for territory near where they had had their meal.

"I don't know if I could make it all the way to the top of the mountain in one go, but I can promise you that I'll make it as close to the top as I can get, short of the clouds, and near to the middle of Infinitum Mountain, okay guys?" Coredramon asked of his friends as he beat his powerful and majestic wings against the air.

"No problem bro," Kira replied, shouting to be heard by his friend.

"I think we should consider the possibility that Apemon has already been here, but at least we'll get a good view of the archipelago from the top," Michiru added shouting also, just to be heard as they came in for a landing.

"It can get dangerous further up, I've heard of huge swaths of Kuwagamon and Saberdramon, fluttering about near it, it wasn't always like that but recently it changed," Coredramon explained having spent time with ExVeemon in the past, in order to hear of such stories.

"I've heard the same thing," Biyomon confessed as he considered the rumours with unusual seriousness, "I think we should keep flight to a bare minimum the further we go."

"It might be best," Sakura agreed nervously, as she remembered the two Grizzlymon who had nearly claimed the lives of Kaitou, Dorumon, Kotemon and herself.

They soon disembarked, climbed up for another few hours so that where they'd landed was little more than a memory and no longer in sight below them, the team nowhere near the top, but nor were they anywhere near the bottom, having landed on the main road that led towards the top of the mountain.

When they went to sleep, it was Michiru and Elecmon who took up the first watch, followed by Keramon, then Dracomon, then Kira. None of them at all comfortable as the wind seemed to vibrate with dark energy, as a fog was kicked up over the night, so that none of them could see where they were headed.

* * *

"If it isn't Apemon, chieftain of the digimon of Folder," the youngest of the Witchmon sisters greeted the bright yellow digimon who had climbed the mountain for days, only to be confronted at the top of the mountain, by three hideous witches standing over a cauldron.

"Apemon the wise." Chanted the tallest, middle sister of the three.

"Apemon, the leader of all evil digimon," The plump Witchmon sister now chanted in a sing-song voice that was as beautiful as nails on the chalkboard.

"Who are you three? I have come all the way from Castle Isle to investigate, the madness that now grips my people. I sensed great evil and can tell that you three have something to do with this, therefore you must leave. Now." Apemon growled at them, aware that the Dark Rings had blackened the hearts and minds of hundreds of digimon throughout the isles that he protected alongside the likes of Agunimon, ExVeemon amongst dozens of others.

"We are the new overlords and chieftains," The youngest explained confidently, her sisters' eyes going to a spot over Apemon's shoulders as he heard a whistling sound that came from behind him.

"Lightning Paw!" BlackGatomon screamed as he lunged for Apemon's back, only for the larger digimon to back-flip over the black cat, and to land nimbly on his feet as he reached for the huge bone on his back, the one that had been taken from a SkullGreymon millennia ago.

"Mega Bone Stick!" And he tossed it, only for BlackGatomon to try again, this time his claw met the bone only for it to go flying back to its owner having been blocked by the cunning feline.

Digimon Analyzer/BlackGatomon, "Oh Apemon, the most overrated of all digimon amongst these islands. You know, his Mega Bone Stick is vicious yes, but if you ask me he could use a hair-cut from a lawn-mower, then again if you were to also ask me, about his looks, the lawn-mower might improve his disposition too, if you know what I mean."

"Enough of this fighting, Apemon the Digidestined are here, on Mt-Infinitum, you will go down there and kill them," the plumpest of the three declared with a grin from BlackGatomon, who snickered.

"Now you're talking, and if he's gonna take orders from us, then can you get him to give me a back massage later?"

"I would never do that! The Digidestined, if they are here, it means that they are here to save our world from itself! I'll destroy you three instead!" Apemon roared just as the contents of the cauldron flew from said cauldron, towards Apemon just as four Dark Rings rose from the clouds to grip themselves unto him, just as the liquid poured itself into his chest causing him to scream in pure agony.

"Now, do you understand what you must do?"

"Yes, my mistresses," He uttered without anymore defiance, it had been drained from him, leaving little more than a husk with only obedience and destruction in his now emptied mind.

* * *

The Digidestined were nearing the top of the mountain, when the fog began to clear, they had been walking for almost two days, having run out of food hours before, much to their chagrin. As they seemed to reach a turning point, they caught sight of something or more specifically someone, whom the digimon easily recognized as one of their principal mentors from years before.

"Hey, it's Apemon!" Dracomon called out pointing at his personal hero, just as Kotemon laughed having recovered all of his previous energy.

"Apemon, it's been forever, you should have sent a message to us that you were up here, it'd have saved us a lot of trouble!" Kotemon cried out also, as the humans stayed back unsure of this large digimon with dark eyes.

"Apemon, what's wrong? Why aren't you excited to see us? Or is it that you don't recognize us?" Biyomon wondered as he followed after the other two towards, the ape, who reached over his shoulder for his legendary bone weapon.

"I am here, to destroy the Digidestined. For my mistresses," Apemon growled in reply as he tore it off his back, in order to prepare to throw it at them.

"Wait-wh-what?" Sakura gasped having been about to run after Kotemon, with Sana by her side as she stared at the huge ape in equal fear to the older girl.

"I knew it," Keramon mumbled having been the first to notice the Dark Rings almost completely hidden by the yellow fur, and the change in his data, "I knew there was something off about him, since he suddenly appeared in the fog."

"What? But its Apemon," Dorumon argued looking like he was going to cry, "He'd never hurt us, he's a good digimon."

"Good or not, he's been possessed by something, or someone." Keramon retorted, as Michiru strained his eyes.

"Mega Bone Stick!" The attack combed through the front three, just as Sakura threw herself against Sana, to press her to the ground, with Kira and Itachi bringing the rear, just as the bone made its way for Michiru.

"Michiru!" Elecmon called out, as he was engulfed in light, "Elecmon digivolve tooo… Leomon!"

He parried the bone with his sword, sending it flying back to its owner who charged the front three, in order to make a direct trajectory for Sakura and Sana, just as Kira back away a little.

"Thanks, Leomon," Michiru thanked genuinely gratified to see the leonine digimon, only to instruct him, "Now go rescue Sana, she'll need more protecting now."

"Roger," Leomon retorted as he lunged forward, to go do battle with Apemon.

"But Apemon, is our friend," Dorumon stuttered utterly lost and feeling betrayed, as Keramon sneered at him.

"If you're too weak to protect your partner, and would rather let Apemon destroy him, then go ahead and do nothing," Keramon grumbled as Kaitou shot him an angry look.

"I just-" Dorumon began to say weakly, he had grown up looking up to Apemon, he was one of the most heroic and erudite digimon in Folder, if he had turned foul than who knows, whom they could trust from now on.

"Well, if we can't go forward, we could always-" He was interrupted by a huge explosion from up above, as the ground trembled underneath them, and the path behind Kira began to shake, and crack, destroying it and sending huge chunks of rock tumbling down towards him and the others.

"Kira!" Dracomon now called out, as he digivolved now, "Dracomon digivolve tooo… Coredramon!"

"Phew," Kira sighed in relief after he and Itachi had stopped screaming in time to realize that Coredramon had blasted away the rocks, "You know, there's a reason I never considered a 'rockier' look."

"Who cares about that, the path is blocked," Itachi pointed out as he stared at where they had come from.

'The Digidestined digimon fight as one, and trust each other implicitly, even Keramon the more treacherous member of the team understands the value of teamwork, this isn't good.' Witchmon mused as she studied the battle-field, with BlackGatomon by her side as she stood further up on the mountain.

"Looks like its about to turn foul." BlackGatomon noted as Kotemon and Keramon stepped forward.

"Kotemon digivolve tooo… Musyamon!"

"Keramon digivolve tooo… Chrysalimon!"

"Hey what about us, don't forget about us!" Biyomon called out as Leomon's sword clashed with Apemon's bone, Biyomon took flight over the edge of the mountain road in order to consider the fragility of the area and in order to have the advantage of open air when fighting against their ally-turned enemy. "Biyomon digivolve tooo… Aquilamon!"

"F-fine, I'll help too but only to restrain him, Dorumon digivolve tooo… Dorugamon!"

"Yep, too much for him, so what are you going to do?" BlackGatomon asked as he turned to his boss, who stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Time for a different tact," She conceded as she blasted loose some rocks towards the Digidestined children, and Apemon sunk into the ground thanks to her magic, in order for her to teleport him elsewhere.

The rocks were easily taken care of as Aquilamon and Coredramon shielded them, allowing the rocks and boulders to tumble off of them, as Leomon moved onto their backs with some incredible acrobatics after jumping onto Aquilamon's talon, only to then leap forward, grabbing his tail-feathers only to then throw himself upwards, just as Chrysalimon with Musyamon on his back, floated up so that they could along with Dorugamon destroy the boulders, and make sure they weren't dangerous to their precious human friends.

"What was that?" Kira wondered as he stared upwards.

"An avalanche?" Michiru proposed not looking the slightest bit convinced, if anything he still looked worried as he helped Sana back onto her feet.

"I hope so," Itachi muttered as he gave out his thoughts, "Because every time so far, that something goes wrong, it's always one digimon or another, or those Dark Rings' fault."

"That's true," Sakura agreed as they began to advance again, to get out from underneath the two giants and allow their partners the opportunity to finally move and de-digivolve without them being crushed under thousands of pounds of rock and mortar.

"Either way, we could take them," Sana boasted as she jumped up and down a little, already overconfident and convinced of their victory, "Because we took on that Apemon guy, no problem!"

"Apemon, he's supposed to be a good digimon," Dorumon said sadly once he had de-digivolved, his head bowed in grief.

"I know," Biyomon agreed just as grief-stricken, having always worshipped the Ape digimon, as his personal hero he was also particularly affected.

"Bah, we knew it was a possibility sooner or later," Keramon retorted indifferently, he had never cared for the chieftain, as he had aspirations far greater than being stuck in these pitiful isles.

"You could at least show some compassion," Dracomon challenged irritably, as the bug shrugged his shoulders.

"It isn't as though, it was outside the realm of possibility, now we have only to investigate the one who has seized him, and the cause of this oddly timed avalanche," Keramon retorted as he advanced with the dragon glowering after him.

"I guess we're all pretty tired," Michiru noted, with his own head bowed in defeat, as he took point for the team alongside the exhausted Elecmon, as they continued their trek up the mountain.

It wasn't long before they reached the summit, and could see the whole of the archipelago, the farm isles to the west, the ice ones to the north, the volcanic and haunted isles to the east, and the fruitful tropical ones to the south, it was a wonder that such different climates could exist at the same time in the same hemisphere.

'Then again, nothing about this world makes any sort of sense,' Michiru caught himself thinking as he studied the islands as Keramon and Kotemon pointed out which isles were which to him and Itachi.

Sakura, Kira and Kaitou also listened but eventually grew as weary as Sana, who was waiting impatiently as she led the group into the forest on the top of the mountain.

"How could such a dense forest exist so high?" Sakura wondered, unfamiliar with the particulars of forest growth, but certain that this was a little peculiar.

"Who knows, I'm more fascinated by how so many different islands could exist in the same hemisphere." Michiru replied as he walked alongside her.

"Who cares, what we need right now is shelter, and a nice bath where I can soak my feet, I haven't walked this much in my entire life," Kira complained.

"I think we're all quite tire-wait, what's that I smell?" Elecmon asked no one in particular, only to sniff a bit more as he then glanced in one direction, just to the left of the group, "But it is! There's food in that direction, something is sizzling in an oven!"

"Food?!" Everyone cried together (save for Keramon), as they all took off in the mentioned direction, not a one willing to let such a golden opportunity go to waste.

What they had wanted to see, what they also expected to see, was completely different from the sight that greeted their eyes when they circled around a bend of trees; standing there before them, was an opulent Renaissance styled-palace one with towering towers and roofs, with open doors and with nothing seeming to have disturbed it for some time.

"I hope there are hamburgers!" Kira chanted as he ran, right behind Sakura and Sana.

"I hope there are, yakitori and sushi!" Itachi replied all but salivating.

"Or maybe, lasagna and soba!" Kaitou added.

"I'd prefer some sushi too, and with a side of eggs!" Sakura said as she made it past the walls, and headed straight for the doors.

"Wusses, it'd be better to ask for really hot and spicy curry with some pork," Sana retorted as she threw herself against the doors, just as Sakura turned the doorknobs.

"I'd be happy with simple pancakes, steak and some good miso sauce on them," Michiru replied as he all but barreled the girls down in his hurry to be inside, so excited was he that he paid scant attention to the pictures on the walls, to be more specific; those of three beautiful young women, all dressed in a manner akin to priestesses. One of a plump nun, another of a thin puritan and another of a beautiful Shinto priestess.

'Interesting décor,' Elecmon noted as he eyed the portraits in surprise and uncertainty, only to be jerked away from them so that he could be shaken.

"Where's the food! Sniff it out already!" Michiru screamed in his face, as the red digimon was shaken for all that he was worth.

"I can smell it too now! It's that way!" Dracomon stated as he pointed in one direction, only for them to charge from there.

"Who cares about the art, let's eat!" Kotemon snapped as he was the first to slam the doors to the dining hall replete with a feast on a huge long-table open.

"It's sooooo beautiful!" Dracomon chanted as he eyed the table with wet eyes that communicated pure love for the feast.

"Dibs, on the steak!" Biyomon yelled as he made a beeline for it, hopping onto a chair to start stuffing his face.

"Oh, no fair but either way the pig and potatoes are mine!" Dracomon shot back, as Elecmon and Kotemon raced past him, even Keramon seemed eager for some food as he sniffed at some of it, got a perplexed look on his face only to bite a bit, then start chowing down, in a similar manner to the others.

"I'm not sure how proper it is for us, to enjoy this feast," Sakura objected weakly, as she eyed the food with a wistful eye and some saliva on her chin.

"Who cares? If you wish to starve to death, be my guest," Kira shot back as he charged the table too, unable to wait any longer for food as Michiru and Sana joined him.

"It does make sense to eat now, and think about apologising to the owner of this palace later." The nerd said as he reached for a fork and knife.

"If you don't want to eat, feel free to skip this meal," Kaitou told her as he and Itachi charged too, leaving her to throw her arms up in the air in frustration with herself.

"Ah who am I kidding? Who cares about politeness, I don't wanna starve!" She screamed as she decided to attack the food and stuff her gullet as rapidly as any digimon, forgetting all the table manners she had proudly observed her entire life.

Some time later they would finish their enormous meal, as they then searched the castle for anything else of note such as toilets, then to see if there was a bath which they found on the first floor. It was Kotemon actually, who discovered it near some toilets there, in the opposite direction of the dining hall, where there was a large set of hot-baths, one for boys and another for girls.

With the girls losing no time in rushing through, leaving their partners to move towards the boys section, where they'd find a larger hot-bath which was just to say big enough to hold all of the boys inside of it.

"Ahhhhh, this is the life," Kaitou murmured to himself as he soaked there, having just finished washing his body, back and face of all dirt, bugs and sweat, while Dorumon shook his head from behind him.

"Kaitou, don't forget to wash your hair, behind your ears and under your armpits, here let me take care of that for you," Dorumon declared as he took the boy in hand, with the others snickering.

"Wow, Dorumon you're just like a mom," Kira joked as he slapped his knee, with glee as Dracomon sighed tiredly next to him, with Itachi on his other side, having just finished completely cleaning himself too, before he then began to doze off.

"Yeah, the water is perfect," Michiru added as he closed his eyes to follow Itachi's example, whilst Biyomon joined in on Kira's teasing.

"Yeah, Dorumon's nickname is 'Mommymon'," He declared as he made his way into the hot-bath, while Dorumon blushed a little in embarrassment, with Kaitou complaining loudly.

"Hey, I know that Doru! No need to-stop it already!" He whined, causing the rest of them all to laugh at his expense, even Keramon joined in.

"Looks like a Mommymon, alright," Keramon agreed with a snicker of his own, though he didn't sincerely enjoy all that much of the camaderie of the others, as he was insincere in his own desire to join them. Only doing so, to keep an eye on Itachi and who he interacted with. 'He's my partner, and ergo my property and power battery, with how powerful Agumon and Gabumon got with one of those squishy humans, I can only imagine how powerful I will soon be, thanks to this scrawny brat.'

"Man, the boys are being so noisy," Sakura grumped from the other side of the bath, as she sat in the bath, shaking her head at the antics on the other side of the thin wall of the hot bath.

"Eh, leave them be, least we got a safe place to sleep and eat inside of, and get to finally be clean," Sana argued a lot more gently than one would expect from her, given her usual brusque behaviour.

"That's true, I'm so glad there's some clean beds waiting for us upstairs, let me tell you, my back and head couldn't take much more of these long nights sleeping on the ground." Sakura grunted back, with a satisfied and happy expression on her young face as Sana smiled a little back, for once at peace with the only other girl in the group.

"And with those watches, I bet it'll be great to sleep a full night's sleep," Sana remarked to the other female's short nod in reply, as she sunk deeper into the water.

It was almost three hours before any of them left the baths, and by then some of the water wasn't so pristine anymore, given how filthy they previously were, as they sleepily made their way upstairs to the bedroom awaiting them.

It was a large one, with seven beds inside of it, with each one of the children not questioning why there were so many single beds, as they sank into the folds of cloth and properly made and woven pillows with a series of sighs of relief as they all, almost to the last began to drift away to sleep.

"Goodnight everyone," Dorumon called out with a happy smile on his own face, as he began to drift alongside Kaitou, who nodded absent-mindedly.

"Goodnight to you all," Kotemon also called out, slightly more wearily than Dorumon as Sakura wished the others a good night also, just as Dracomon noticed his partner staring at his hands which he squeezed lightly then tightly then unfurled them.

"What's wrong Kira?"

"I was just thinking… I kinda missed my own bed, and my video-games," Kira muttered sheepishly as he glanced at the others, his words which were intended to be for only Dracomon, echoed in the quiet room, causing all the others to suddenly wake up a little.

"I miss my momma and daddy," Sakura murmured as she sat up, a devastated look on her face, as an indifferent one climbed its way to Itachi's and an uncertain one onto Kaitou's.

"I miss my mom," Kaitou confessed weakly, as he glanced down at his hands, willing himself not to cry, "For a long time now."

"Aww, don't cry Kaitou, you'll see her soon, I know you will," Dorumon assured him, as he pulled him into a warm hug that could have melted the heart of any viral digimon (save for Keramon of course).

"I miss my school basketball club and friends," Sana added looking lonely as she hugged her knees close to her chin.

"Don't worry Sakura, I promise you, I shall endeavour to reunite you with your parents even if it kills me," Kotemon was busy promising Sakura who nodded and smiled wetly at him through a set of stifled tears.

"Given how long we've been here for, I imagine the camp has given up on searching for us," Michiru remarked as he climbed up to sit next to Sana in order to wrap his arm around her, a gesture she would have once rejected yet this time, accepted if reluctantly so. "I don't think even the police are still looking for us, with any hope of finding us."

"Don't say that," Elecmon said uncertain of what a 'police' was, but confident that nobody could forget or not at least try their damnedest to find these kids. "I'm sure your parents and family and even your friends are still looking for you."

"I miss my dad's stories." Sakura said quietly.

"My cousin's ghost stories," Kaitou added.

"Or even, the teacher's boasts about the Olympics," Sana said also, remembering her teacher who had boasted about having gone to them, before he had retired as an athlete, to pursue his dream of teaching.

"I believe I long for internet capability just as strongly," Michiru also said, as Itachi eyed them one and all with a quiet shrug.

"I-I guess I miss some of the cooking and one or two people, two." He muttered quietly, in truth he didn't miss home too much, as too much had happened back there. He did wish he could have said something more kindly, but why would he miss home when home had never missed or cared for him all that much? He slapped himself mentally for thinking of home as a sentient sort of concept, it was stupid to think in that manner. 'I'm glad I don't have to sleep in Date-san's basement, or outside her house no more, what a relief nothing but the nightmares of the past will keep me from enjoying this bed…'

"Goodnight everyone, let's at least try to enjoy a good long rest and maybe you'll all feel better tomorrow," Biyomon suggested from where he was perched at the end of Sana's bed, as Michiru slipped back into his bed next to Sana's.

They all wished each other a good night, then it was off to sleep which didn't take very long for most of them, tired as they were, they could not have fathomed staying awake for very much longer.

That was when it happened just three stories below, as the three Witchmon sisters exited from their hiding places within the paintings they had lined up side by side, with the youngest calling them all to order, as BlackGatomon and Apemon came at the beck and call of their mistresses.

"Man, those Digi-brats are Digi-pigs, I've seen entire armies of digimon that eat less than these brats, it's a good thing the food wasn't real else they'd have eaten us out of room and board, almost literally," BlackGatomon remarked as he came scurrying from the dining hall where he'd been hiding on the chandelier above the middle of the long-table.

"Never you mind that, Apemon get the children, and be sure to do it quietly, BlackGatomon you stay here in case any of them, slip by the entrance." The youngest of the sisters ordered, as she threw a surreptitious glance up the stairs.

"To do what exactly?" The loud-mouthed cat wondered idly, as he raised an eyebrow, "In case they take a fancy from fleeing from each other? Trust me, this is overkill but I suppose there's no kill like overkill if that floats your boat," BlackGatomon muttered sarcastically, glad he had benefits and excellent dental else he'd never do as these three hags told him to do.

"Yes, my mistresses," Apemon uttered tonelessly.

"Stiffer than a corpse."

With that last jest, thrown at their backs, the three sisters flew up the stairs while Apemon jumped up from the entrance, intent upon the children's room, where inside it only one of those inside had failed to fall asleep.

"Kaitou, wake up, wake up already." Dorumon ordered as he nudged and jostled the child, who blinked sleepily.

"Yes? What is it Dorumon?" Kaitou mumbled still half-asleep, as he wondered what in heaven's name was wrong with his partner, who was staring at him intently.

"You forgot to use the toilet before bed."

"So?"

"Well, you need to have a glass of milk, then go to the toilet before bed."

"I don' wanna," Kaitou grumbled fed up with his partner's demands.

"But the guidebook, I bought last year, says that this is standard for all young children!" Dorumon insisted in a hiss as his partner caved in reluctantly, grabbing his clothes he hurriedly put them on, grabbed his digivice out of more of a growing habit than any real affection for it, and followed his partner towards the door.

It just so happened that that was right when Apemon had torn the door off its hinges, unfamiliar with the fact that he was supposed to be subtle. His action surprised the young boy, who screamed out just as Apemon stepped in through the opening where the door had previously been.

"Apemon!" Kaitou screamed, waking a few of the others who grumbled about the noise he was making only to then take notice of who was looming over him, bone in hand.

"I must destroy you," Apemon pronounced as he raised his weapon, Dorumon was just to say on the verge of firing at him when he suddenly felt his gut ache with what felt like flames.

"Kaitou-Metal-OW!" He cried out clutching at his gut with his tiny arms, as one of the Witchmon sisters suddenly appeared, the entirety of the building save for the supports for the fourth floor disappearing also.

"Well well, sister it would appear that the old 'illusionary food' got them good," The plump middle sister remarked with a snicker as her younger sibling nodded proudly.

"Quite. I told you so." She replied, as Dracomon gasped at the sight of the three.

Digimon Analyzer/Dracomon, "Those are the Witchmon sisters, masters of all magic from all around Digiworld, they are incredibly powerful and cruel, trust me when I say, don't get on the wrong side of 'em, else you'll soon regret it, when they curse or otherwise hex you."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, can we kill them now?" The eldest asked of her younger sisters who nodded back.

"Absolutely."

"Now Apemon, do as we command," The youngest commanded as he nodded over his shoulder, raised his bone just as tears already began to course down Dorumon's face.

"Nooo, Kaitou…!" He gasped, while the boy raised his arms instinctively, his digivice shining in response to the impending threat.

A bright white flash of light later, and the four Rings on Apemon disintegrated just as lucidity and sanity returned to him, confused for a second he glanced about uncertainly only for his eyes to fall upon the child whom he suddenly remembered was a human, the memories of what he had done horrified him but there was no time for such things.

"Are you alright, young one?" He asked as he stared down in concern at Kaitou, who opened his eyes slowly only to stare back in fear.

"Uh-huh."

"Thank heavens, somehow Apemon is back to normal," Dorumon murmured as he moved to stand near Kaitou slowly, only for the ape to glance over his shoulders at the three witches whose expressions were in the midst of changing from ones of glee to uncertainty and confusion, to rage.

"He's free of our control!" The plump hollered gripped by panic as her eldest sister sneered.

"Not for long."

"Fascinating," Michiru murmured from the side having just caught sight of what had happened, though he couldn't see very clearly what had happened it was so dark, but he did feel, that what he did see, meant that the Digivices would have to undergo further study.

"Never mind him, we must separate the others, NOW!" The youngest cried out as she raised the beds of the various beds eager to kill them, she threw them out towards the farthest corners away from each other throughout Folder. "Our magic should suffice to separate these loathsome brats, my sister deal with Apemon, secure control over him, while the other deals with the last child.

"Apemon, do you know what's going on?" Kaitou asked uncertainly, as Apemon who had overheard the sisters' exchange glanced over his shoulder, unable to risk one of the children being caught or killed, he threw his bone stone, aware that the sea lay below, far below.

"Yes, you are in danger here, so you must go. Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon roared as he threw it to one side, with it crushing through stone and mortar with ease, as it chopped the room off from the rest of the building.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Kaitou screamed as the room fell into the sea, causing Dorumon and him to start floating away due to the raging sea, he was being thrown towards the west as the bone returned to Apemon's hand.

"Saving you, I shan't risk your life here, there'll be another battle, child of Destiny! Now I shall buy you time!" Apemon called out as he turned about and disappeared from sight, the last that was seen or heard of him, was his scream as the sisters cackled manically.

"Apemon!" Kaitou called out after him.

"Don't worry Kaitou, if we helped him once, we'll do it again," Dorumon reassured him as he put his hands on his shoulder.

"You're right, we'll be back, and next time we won't let them get away with this…" Kaitou stated firmly, hopeful for the future even as he began to believe in Apemon, having caught a glimpse of the super-hero Dorumon looked up to and loved.

* * *

Sakura Sanada: Sakura was not originally part of the story, I had no intentions to use another female character like this, nor to have a sixth member of the team. But, then came story problems, there was a missing link between the various members of the team, the question of 'why would they even work together' came up and I couldn't figure out an answer. Every single one of these Digi-Destined were loners by nature, and I needed a team-player. So, the idea came up for a character to force them together, then came the question of what to do with such a question, which partner to give him/her, what's the background story to this character as Digimon Adventure 01 had amazing backstories for their entire cast.

So Sakura, took form more as plot-convenience. Initially, but then came the question of character and what have I not done yet with one of these kids; whelp I hadn't written in, a feminine character yet. And in recent years every female character is a tomboy/mary-sue, and that irked me and made me think; 'what's wrong with a girl wanting to be girly, wanting to be traditional, wanting to just simply be lady-like?' so the question was asked and this was the answer. Sakura's lady-like obsession also came from the idea of the yamato-nadeshiko trope, and Sakura grew from there.

Sakura's temperament though came from the idea of doing the opposite; of someone who would push and force the team-together, despite how aggressive she might come across. So Sakura took on traits, quirks and personality that the other characters lacked. She was more a convenience initially, but after writing her in the first few chapters, I can honestly say she might very well be my second favourite human OC character in this fic to write. She started so simply, and yet now she's one of my favourite characters and so much more fun than the others in some ways. She is the very reason the team is still together, and in some ways is the biggest mover and shaker of the team after Michiru and Keramon.


	8. A Ghost of a Story

Clinging to the bedpost, as it fell from the sky, Sakura screamed herself horse. The speed that the spell launched her was too fast for the girl to stay calm, and her partner Kotemon stuck close. Him on the other hand kept an eye out, as they were fast approaching an island. However, it was closer to the edge of an island. Where he noticed the direction of the bed, the blood in his veins ran cold.

The were heading off a cliff, right into what seemed like an endless cemetery of jagged rocks.

"I don't wanna travel anymore! I want to go home!" The young girl shouted, tears stinging in her eyes. She clung like her life depended on it, only for her partner to be a lot more alert.

He noticed the oncoming cliff, and the tree on top of said cliff. He gulped at the messy possible end if they didn't jump off fast.

"Sakura, we will need to jump!" The Digimon urged his partner with panic in his voice.

"I don't wanna!" She rebelled against him like a child.

"If we do not, we WILL die!" This caught her attention, and the kendo lizard took a deep breath, and gave an instruction. "We'll jump on three! One…" He started, but there was a fast reply with his partner.

"THREE!" She shouted as she jumped, landing on a top branch of the tree, with her clothes and bag. Kotemon jumped after her, landing himself in the tree.

The Digimon looked sympathetically at his hysterical partner crying herself as she now clung to the tree.

"I want to go back home, hug my Mama and Daddy, and throw myself in some novels!" The girl was freaking out, and for the first time truly lost her cool, despite her constant bickering with the green haired member of the band of misfits.

"Sakura, I understand your legitimate grievances, however can we put this off until we have climbed down from here?" This caught her attention as he climbed up a branch in order to reach her to help her get down.

* * *

In another part of the island, a loud crash of wood was heard. A young 8-year-old girl clung to one of the talons of a certain pink bird.

"That was close. The speed was right, but no breaks." The young Sana commented, as Biyomon struggled with the extra weight.

"Gotta land… too heavy…" The bird whined, as he glided down to the ground. Once they reached about 5 feet from the ground, they both collapsed to the ground. "I'm gonna die!" The bird exaggerated.

"Oww…" The girl rubbed her sore backside, and after being presentable, she stretched and looked at the splinters of wood that was formerly a bed. "The speed was right, but it should have had some breaks."

"There's a reason why beds shouldn't fly." The pink Digimon finished.

Looking around at the dark jungle, Sana and her partner looked around. "Where are we?" The girl asked.

"We pulled an emergency landing on an island. I think I saw a castle that way." Biyomon pointed in one direction.

"All right! Let's go!" The overexcited tomboy jumped and the two charged forward.

* * *

In a dark graveyard, a certain BlackGatomon looked around, rather annoyed. He grumbled a little about a certain trio. "Oh yes, BlackGatomon, we need components for a spell. BlackGatomon, we need a minion to do our biding. BlackGatomon, we need a pedicure. BlackGatomon, we need a jacuzzi. BlackGatomon, we need a full spa salon built by next Tuesday. Sometimes it seems like I'm the only doing all the work and those three ugly witches reap all the glory." He stopped at some point and sighed. Turning to a shadow, he spoke up. "Listen. You better be paying attention to your orders, buddy."

A shadow appeared from the darkness. "Si, Capitàn! I am your humble sirviente."

"Good. Two children landed on this island. I want you to take care of them." The cat Digimon commanded.

"Take care of them? Dos ninos?"

"Yes. I don't care how it's done. Hanged, drawn, impaled, rotisseried, dropped down a cliff, or watching failed Friday the Thirteenth movies, so long as you whack them properly, y'hear? And that includes their partners. A Biyomon and a Kotemon."

"Si, Senor. We will make enchiladas out of them, jefe!"

This got a bit of a disgusted look out of the cat, but he shrugged.

"So long as it's done!" The cat dismissed the mystery Digimon, and turned his back on his servant, as he moved to observe the plan in motion.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kotemon. That was a disgraceful showing I gave you." Sakura was kneeling in the ground, regaining her composure.

"That was nothing to apologize for, Sakura. I am pretty sure if the roles were reversed and I was thrown into your strange world, I would panic and lose my composure!" Kotemon reassured his partner. Now that the immediate danger was passed, they were able to calm their nerves.

After a few minutes of deep breath and emotional meditation, Kotemon then brought up another point that needed to be addressed. "Sakura, we now have another problem to confront: Food. It would be wise to figure out how to find food. I'm sure there are resources on this island we can gather, but we need to start soon."

Both got up and walked into the forest in front of them. The young girl then spoke up.

"This does remind me of something that happened when I was little. A little younger the Kaito, Sana and Itachi. Me and my Daddy got lost in a forest just like this one."

"Were you frightened?" The Digimon probed for more information.

"Of course. I wandered out, and got lost, and I panicked and screamed for help. My Daddy found me, but he forgot how he got to me. He has a terrible sense of direction." Sakura sighed with a fond smile at the memory. "He gave me this tough act, and gave me a piggy back ride, and night was going to fall. He acted like a tough anime hero that was very silly and funny, even if he was scared himself." This story caught the lizard's attention, as he paid attention, curious to the climax of the story. "He was so caught up in wanting to find us that he completely forgot about his cell phone, and Mama searched for us using the GPS app on his cell phone. She scolded us so much after that, then we spent the rest of the evening wrapped in a blanket together, drinking hot chocolate together. Mama may not do that very often, and is very professional, but Daddy never showed how scared he was."

"That is a beautiful memory, Sakura. It sounds like your Daddy and Mama love you very much. And Daddy is a very honourable man, worthy of respect." The little samurai nodded. "The one question I have would be: what is a GPS?"

The girl sweat dropped as she was now a lot calmer than her outburst. The gentle moment was then interrupted by a rustle in a nearby bush. Instinctively, Kotemon put himself between the would be attacker and his best friend.

"Sakura! Stay behind me!"

With a moment that seemed to last forever, Kotemon focused on his future target. As the silence got heavy, the presumed foe leapt out from the bush, and the Digimon leapt himself ready to launch his attack.

"Thunder…. Wha?" In mid attack, he stopped and crashed into a couple of people that almost trampled him.

"Oww! Watch it! We're running here!" A familiar bird Digimon nearly cursed.

"Biyomon? Sana? Is that you?" Sakura looked rather surprised.

"yeah… oww… Kotemon, why'd you attack us?" Sana had crashed into the two others with her excitement.

"A thousand pardons, but I thought the two of you were going to strike Sakura. Oww… Biyomon, can you please get off of me? You have put on some weight, I think!" The martial arts practicing lizard complained.

"Hey! Are you calling me Elecmon!" Biyomon shouted back.

After a minute of untangling, the three dusted themselves off. Sakura was relieved to find another of the chosen.

"I'm glad you're all right Sana."

"Yeah. I know." The tomboy looked around in a nervous way. "I was worried too. But I'm not scared. Those evil witches aren't that scary." The young 9-year-old put on a brave face.

Sakura helped Sana to her feet, and Biyomon stretched his wings, which left Kotemon giving the bird a dirty look, Sakura brought forth an important question.

"Where were the two of you headed in such a rush?"

"I saw a castle in the distance, as we pulled our emergency landings. I figured they'd have food there. What I'd do for a cooked turkey!" The bird daydreamed.

"Uh, Biyomon-" Sakura started, but Kotemon stopped her.

"You do not need to worry about it. Biyomon does as Biyomon does." He stated in a bit of a tired tone.

As the four travelled towards the destination that the bird Digimon pointed out, the Digimon took the lead, and the two children followed. There was some silence as they walked, and Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Sana, are you all right? After all, we were tossed across a rather large body of water by powerful enemies."

Sana replied, in a simple, straightforward manner. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm alive, and we've got bullies to smash into the pavement." The aggressive manner of speech, stated in a matter-of-factly way left the older girl a little taken off guard. "Why do you ask? Were you scared?"

"Admittedly, I was frightened. But most of all, I'm worried." Sakura looked up, trying to find the sky through the sea of leaves up above. "I'm worried about Kaito and Itachi, first of all. Kaito's so eager to please us, being lost and alone would be frightening for him, and Itachi's so frail and sick, that he might just fall over, without warning anyone." She started to talk about her concerns. Sana cut in with her opinion.

"They've got Dorumon and Keramon. Dorumon's going to make sure Kaito is okay, and Keramon's extremely protective of Itachi. So, nothing to worry about." The younger one stated confidently.

"Then there's Michiru and Kira. Kira's so melodramatic, and self-centered, he's likely to sell off one of the others to survi-" Sakura was cut off by the other human.

"Didn't he freak out and try to protect that village of Motimon? He looked just kinda-sorta maybe cool for a second." Sana added, to remind the older girl of previous events. This threw Sakura off guard.

' _But Kira always puts his own ego first. But he… He did react angrily to save the helpless Motimons. He said he hates bullies, but he acts like a complete bully to Itachi. The little guy is so thoughtful and curious… And a little cute.'_ Sakura sighed, at the confusing inner monologue.

"What's up? You muted yourself for a sec." The girl asked in an obnoxious statement.

"Kira's so complicated. I don't know what to think." Sakura admitted. Sagging her shoulders. "I'm also worried that he wouldn't make it because he's high maintenance and doesn't seem to know how to survive. And Dracomon is sometimes just as self-serving."

"I would pay to see him running to us crying and begging for help." The tomboy snickered.

"And then there's Michiru. He gets so caught up in his games, I just wonder about him. I don't want him to be attacked while he's playing his games. He needs to wizen up and face his problems in real life, like a proper Japanese gentleman." The girl exclaimed. This last one got Sana to retort rather loudly.

"Mind your own business Sakura. Like you're any better."

"What? I'm only trying to help everyone stick together!" The older girl was baffled by this defensive tone.

"You're so bossy! And you don't let any of us do anything fun! Sure, Itachi needs coddling, and Kaito wants it, but I don't want it! I'm big and tough and could take care of myself!"

"This world isn't about fun! We have to-" Sakura was cut off by another voice.

"ENOUGH!" Both girls turned to look at the source of the voice. Kotemon looked rather annoyed.

"We need to move forward, quietly. Night is falling, and your arguing is going to attract all forms of enemies! We are almost at the castle, and the last thing we need is to do battle while in a weakened state!"

"But-" Sakura protested, but she was cut off.

"No buts! Let us move forward! Sakura is right that we need to work together, but Sana does bring a point that life is only experienced once! Worrying will only get us sick. Focus on the here and the now, and later, once we are properly rested and fed, can we put together a plan to help the others. We need to move forward, now!"

Sana stomped forward as Biyomon took her side. "Now Sana. Imagine someone you hate dressed as a clown. That always helps you out…"

After sighing and stepping forward, she turned to Kotemon. "I'm sorry for my behaviour. It's unbecoming."

"I am not proud over losing my temper myself, Sakura. We are all worried, cranky and hungry. According to Biyomon, we are nearing the location in about ten to twenty minutes."

The four young adventurers continued towards the castle, until they heard lightning in the distance. Biyomon jumped and hugged Sana, and the bird nervously backed off.

After pushing away a group of leaves, the four soon saw a dilapidated gate. As they observed their surroundings, they noticed a Victorian chateau, with gothic inscriptions and statues at the top of the massive towers. The gate was rusted, but still had the gothic air about it. The flower pots were overgrown and ugly and surrounding the castle on one side was a small barn, and on the other side, a dark, and creepy graveyard that has fallen out of repair.

"What a weird feeling this place has. Seems a bit like an eccentric themed hotel." Biyomon stared in amazement.

Sakura shrugged, and pulled the large rope that soon rang.

Before they could reply, they heard a sound in the wind. It grew loud and piercing within a minute, only for a white rag-type creature to appear. It had a huge witch hat, and a large mouth. "oooooh! Buenos dias, senores and senoritas to the ancient palace of LaParca. I am Soulmon, the steward of the palace. Pleased to meat you. Booo hahaha…"

The digimon jumped back a little. Kotemon was ready to swing. Biyomon hid behind the other Digimon.

Sakura sighed, almost a little disappointed. "That's a little… Underwhelming." She muttered to herself.

"¿Qué?" The ghost asked quizzically, wondering what was on this girl's mind. This was certainly an irrational reaction.

"I can give the atmosphere a 6. Sure, you're going with the classical chateau in the woods, with the lightning in the background… But the cemetery's a little much. As far as intros to a much more horror themed castle, but you need some more colour in the presentation."

This was an odd reaction indeed. Soulmon went to rebuttal, but Sakura just continued, with an excited look in her eyes.

"Horror may be a genre, but many just put the slasher or gore label on it, for simple marketing. It sells lots, but it doesn't pull the best. If you're going gothic, a lot more lace and crimson works well, but don't forget the crème, and rose colours. Dark blues can work as well, but an angel theme does add a certain flair to it. Contradictory, I know. But going with the symbolism of fallen tricksters in mythology is the bread and butter of horror." The girl looked like she had stars in her eyes.

' _What in Apemon's name is going on with this human girl? She seemed frightened of her own shadow, and when something creepy really comes forth, she gets excited over it? And I thought Kira and Dracomon were eccentric.'_ Kotemon thought, as he gave her a shocked look.

"Un momento! I want to write these all down! Good ideas… Crimson, Rose and lace… symbolist elements… una Buena Idea…"

What disturbed the peace was a scream from right behind them. Everyone turned to look, to find Sana shaking and pointing at Soulmon.

"T-t-that's a ghost!" The girl shouted, visibly disturbed. She froze a minute before, but then reacted.

"Doesn't seem like a very good ghost. I'd give him a 4 out of 10. Now Daddy can describe a freaky and creepy poltergeist." Sakura seemed to take a clinical view of this.

"Come and join us… You are to be dinner… I mean invited to dinner, senoritas!"

Following the ghoul into the yard, passed the cemetery and the stable, and into the castle, after a long creak of the door, (that which got another -2 approval rating from Sakura as far as overused clichés went) they stepped inside to find the quiet and still castle, with its statues and chandeliers. It was huge inside, but it gave a much graver impression that it was empty.

Once they reached the other end of the hall, the turned a left, and followed the Digimon.

"I forgot to ask, but who is this?" Sakura remembered to ask.

Biyomon/Digimon Analyser: "That's Soulmon. He's known to use magic and hexes to curse his enemies! A lot of idiots mistake this guy for the weaker Bakemon. Just make sure you don't get hit by his Necro Magic!"

"He s-s-sounds like bad news! We don't mean to cut and run, but…" Sana tried to argue, but Biyomon asked a following question.

"Sana, you've been acting weird. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, w-w-why would anything be wrong?" She asked stiff as a board.

"You aren't scared, are you?" The pink Digimon asked with a grin on his face.

"Scared? Scared of what? I ain't scareda nuttin!" the little girl tried to give a tough girl act.

Arriving at a door, Soulmon turned around and looked at the group. He sized them up, almost grinning.

"Here, Muchachas. Just give me a momento." Soulmon turned to a wall, as the girls and the Digimon stopped.

"What is it?" Kotemon asked, curiously. He stepped closer to his partner.

"Hopefully it's something we can eat. I'm starving!" Biyomon replied, his stomach rumbling.

"Ho, ho ho! Not something to eat, but a few friends! Go! Mis amigos! Atacarles!" Soulmon pulled a lever, and over 15 Soulmon appeared to swarm the helpless digidestined.

The ghosts charged, as the girls and their partners turned back to back. Sana let out a loud scream, as Kotemon got in a fighting position.

"Kotemon digivolve to…. Ugh…" He tried to digivolve, but to no avail. The bird then gave a rough glare, as one ghost tried to grab him.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Oh man… I'm hungry." Biyomon had no luck either. Sana clung to the older girl, closing her eyes.

"Ghosts! Why ghosts!" Sakura tried to bat the enemies aside. But she was caught in a bit of a daze.

"This… looks familiar…" Sakura remembered a scream, and invaders from somewhere, but it was muddled by the onslaught of ghosts.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Kotemon noticed he was in a stone cell. Getting up, he turned and looked at his surroundings. He noticed his fellow Digimon, Biyomon laying down on the ground. Running over to the pink bird, he shook him to wake him up.

"Elecmon, feed me! So hungry!" Biyomon moaned out in melodramatic nature. Kotemon sighed as his stomach growled as well.

"That does need to be a priority. All right. First thing to do is to get out of the cell… Let me... huh?" Kotemon reached to his back to find his _shine_ missing. He sighed. "That was instinctual. Of course, they would remove it."

Biyomon sat up, as his beak sniffed something. "I smell… food! Gimmegimmegimme!" The childish one of the duo was a literal blur as he slammed against the bars.

"That is dignified." Kotemon muttered sarcastically, following his ally to the door of the cell.

The two saw a trolley wheel down to the guard, both the guard and the other were Soulmon.

"Aqui your meal, hermano. Provecho!" The new Soulmon revealed a beautiful 5 course meal for the guard.

"Gracias! Provecho!" The guard was reading to dig in. Kotemon was nearly crying as this was much more torturous than actual torture. Seeing this beautiful food go to waste.

He was disrupted by Biyomon who nudged him, followed by motioning towards the chair next to the cell. Kotemon looked at where the bird pointed and saw a golden opportunity.

"Follow my lead, Kotemon. I can manage a small blast, but only to destroy one side of the chair to throw your sword closer. Grab it, and then we put on a show." Turning to the chair, she whispered a small attack. "Spiral Twister."

A small green fireball spun around, landing on the chair's right legs to throw the training sword towards the cell. With all his proper discipline and speed, he managed to catch the _shine_ before it caused a clatter.

The small armoured lizard tripped over the bird, and it made a small clatter. The sword did not make the sound, but the armour and the pink Digimon did rail across the bars lightly. This did catch the guards' attention, looking quizzically at the two.

Kotemon quickly shoved his sword behind him.

"Que pasa, prisoners? Youze better not try anything, hombres." One Soulmon gave a tough talk.

"Ooo! Oooo! This's torture! To smell such good food, but not being able to see it!"

Biyomon gave an obvious act to distract the ghost and put his plan into motion. He was moving around, pretending to be blind. Kotemon caught on and helped with the act.

"What is that delicious aroma? It is too bad I lost my spectacles in our fight against the Witchmon sisters, over the ocean! Oh, what tragedy!"

This response got a grin from the ghosts. One approached stopping about a meter away from the bars. "Can you see el final meal you will ever see?"

"No! I can't! I'm absolutely myopic!" Biyomon cried out. To continue this charade, he turned to Kotemon. "Come on, Soulmon! Please!"

"But we're over here!" The other Soulmon got closer to Kotemon.

"Excuse me, but Myopia is a very severe and common disease. Please just approach directly in front of the bars and show us how you will eat it. That would be the worst thing you can do to us before death." Kotemon added to the lie. He wasn't accustomed to this tactic, however he recognized that trickery and guile had its place in battle.

"Okay, but just for a minuto!" The two approached directly in front of the cells, the two rookie Digimon took what they had on hand, and nearest to them, and whacked their captors with all their remaining force. The two ghosts fell hard and were out like lights.

"Good plan, Biyomon. Now they are close enough to grab the keys, and they left us a good meal for the two of us and our partners." Turning to Biyomon, he saw that the bird tossed what he had grabbed to knock out his Soulmon.

"I'm going to need to wash my hands before eating." The bird looked heartbroken. Looking over, Kotemon looked at the weapon his friend used, and he looked a little disgusted.

"You used the portable potty as a weapon? That is humiliating for the guard. At least they were pleasant enough to leave a moist towel for you." Kotemon pointed out as he took the keys and unlocked the cage. "Yet a more valid question is this; why such a huge meal for one guard?"

"Who cares! More for us!" The two creatures dug into their meal, as they felt the energy stir within them.

* * *

The situation was grave. The two girls were captured, separated from their Digimon, haven't eaten since the day before, and they were tied up on an altar. And worse of all, the creatures that captured them were ghosts. It just had to be ghosts. It looked like an abandoned church.

Sana was freaking out. Bugs she could handle. Heights? No problem. But ghosts?

"Come on! That's no fair!" The girl shouted at her captor. "You can't be capturing two helpless girls for your weird ghost cult!"

"Well, it's a living, nina." One of the Soulmon replied. Sakura was trying to fight against her ropes but they were too well tied.

"You won't get away with this!" Sakura shouted bravely, she then turned to Sana. "Don't worry. We'll get away from this. As far as ghost stories goes, this one's a 3 out of 10."

The Soulmon were shocked and horrified by this rating. "Solamente una tres? We really need help on this…"

The spirits got together and started to mumble between each other.

"We are going to show them how scary we will be, hermanos! Let's make enchiladas out of them!"

The Digimon all got excited over this remark.

"Seriously?" Sana panicked as she saw the crazed look in the ghosts' eyes.

"I don't think they'd actually do that. I'm sure they're speaking figuratively. Else they would sink to a 0 rated indie slasher flick that would fail in any country's film-market!"

"Get the tortillas!" the chief Soulmon shouted.

"Si, jefe!" Another started to leave the room. The girls got disgusted and judgemental looks on their eyes towards their captors.

The ghost stopped in mid float. "Huh? Que eres?"

"Why didjya stop?" Another asked.

"Do you hear that sound?"

"What sound? We soundproofed the walls. That's a basic in horror castles, to muffle the screams." Another Soulmon, next to the girls commented.

They all fell silent, and indeed there was a racket. The Soulmons tried to look outside, and in the hallway. They put their ears to the walls, the roof and the floor.

"Hmm?" One of the specters with his ear to the floor responded. "There is something underneath us!"

"What is it?" Another of the spooks inquired.

"Callate! I'm trying to make out the sound…"

After a minute of silence and concentration.

"Aha! Ya sé! I hear someone screaming 'Blast Lazer'!" He shouted happily and proud of himself, even for a minute. Realization then dawned on him, as he just uttered "Uh oh…"

The floor under the room collapsed as Aquilamon's blast rings destroyed the floor as he rose up like a phoenix rising from its ashes.

"TOO HOT! TOO SPICY! I'M DYING!" The large bird shouted. From next to him, Kotemon followed.

"I didn't find it too spicy. It had a bit of a kick to it, but it was a little average if you ask me… Oh! Sakura! Sana!" The small rookie Digimon hopped over to the girls. "Pardon me, just don't move. HAH!" Slashing with his _shine,_ the ropes were hacked to pieces. "I do recommend we leave the area. Aquilamon is throwing a fit, and we need to find a better place for battle."

As if on cue, a set of blast rings destroyed a wall, and there was an opening to the outside.

"Thanks, Aquilamon!" Sana shouted. "Take down those ghosties!"

The three moved outside, as the bird followed, along with the ghosts.

"If I wager to guess from the situation, the evil ghosts were planning to sacrifice the two of you to the Witchmon sisters, correct?" Kotemon asked, with a serious look.

"No, I think they wanted to make enchiladas out of us." Sakura answered, half believing the words that came out of her mouth.

"Wha? That's insane! And disgusting." He gave a disgusted look to the targets. The ghosts were busy teaming up on Aquilamon, who was shouting for water, or a fire department, "Then it is time for me to join into the fray!"

The digivice on Sakura's belt of her skirt began to shine.

"Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!" The Samurai Digimon rose up, and charged, with his attack to strike at one Soulmon. "Shogun Sword!"

A beam appeared from the sword and struck one of the ghosts and he flew back. The swordsman jumped into the fray, striking at another. Aquilamon in turned flew around as fast as he could, blasting at some of his foes, and charging with his grand horn by taking advantage of the large area. The two humans took cover behind some rubble, as Sana cheered aggressively against the enemies.

"Take down those evil ghosts! Tear them to shred! Ghosts should stay dead!"

Sakura on the other hand just looked at the scene. She looked like she was trying to remember something. This all looks very familiar. Like I've seen Soulmon before…"

"Huh? What are ya talkin' about?" Sana stopped and turned to the older girl.

She was concentrating hard. "It's like trying to remember something that's on the tip of your tongue."

The battle raged, as the two Digimon caught the Soulmon in a corner.

"That's it, hombre! Youze been askin for it!" one Soulmon shouted at the Samurai and the bird.

"Oh yeah? Well youze goin' down!" Aquilamon responded, imitating their voice.

"Please, do not proceed with such an uncouth dialect, Aquilamon. I implore you." Musyamon requested with a shiver up his spine.

"Well, try this on for size! Necro Magic!" The Soulmon started to gather together, as they slowly vanished into each other, and fused into the leader of the ghost type Digimon. He started enlarging, and getting to a huge size, even bigger than Aquilamon. "I'll make enchiladas out of all of youze now, ninos! Prepare a morir!"

The ghost unleashed bats to attack all around the two Digimon.

"rgg! Too many! Blast Ring!" Aquilamon was being attacked, as he took flight trying to outspeed the magical flying rodents, he was getting swarmed however.

Musyamon concentrated on striking down a couple of them. "They are only a diversion. We need to focus on the main enemy!" Trying to ignore the small fry, he charged, and as he jumped to slash, crying out his attack, he was suddenly stopped by an unexpected hand that pushed him back.

"Shogun swo-oof!"

"Necro Magic! Mwahahaha!"

The bats flew in to the girls and started to harass the girls, who swatted them away.

"Ghosts, then bats! Ugh! This is just nasty!" Sana cried out.

Her complaint though, was heard by the uptight older girl. She just remembered something.

"Ghosts and bats? I remember… someone… someone evil…" Sakura then looked shocked. "I remember now! Oww! Watch it, you stupid flying rats!" She recalled something important, as a bat grabbed at her hair. Sana responded by tossing a rock at the bat which hit the rodent dead on, as it let go and fell to the ground, turning to dust.

"Is it important?" Sana cried out annoyed. "You can go on memory lane later!"

"Yes! It's not Soulmon I've seen, but something called a Bakemon! It was last year! People were taken and imprisoned by something scary, but I remember a girl leading an escape attempt." Sakura looked much more confident.

"What did she do? Pick the locks and go through an air vent?" Sana asked as she was fighting off bats.

"No, she said something that weakened those ghosts… She recorded something on a stereo and played it on repeat over and over again. It was broken, but… It said… oww! Do you mind? Stupid bats!" Sakura swatted one away.

"What did they say? I'm ready to try anything!"

"I think it said 'Bakemon lose your power' over and over again." Sakura answered.

"But these aren't Bakemon!" Sana shouted irritably.

"I know that! But it was all about mind over matter-wait, if it worked on Bakemon…" Sakura murmured, her voice trailing off as her thoughts raced faster than she ever thought humanly possible before then.

Meanwhile at the battle, the bird launched another attack at the ghost but the rings but then the ghost with the hate cried out an attack, and a large portal-like hole appeared as a shield.

"Energy Drain! Gracias for the power, pajaro! Here! Have it back! Necro Magic!" Soulmon returned an attack at Aquilamon which hit him dead on, launching him towards the ground. On the other side, Musyamon sent another attack.

"Shogun Blade!" An energy blade flew forward, as some bats gathered together to form a bit of a wall between the two Digimon, and the attack hit the bats, making both them and the attack vanish.

"Es all you can do, débiles? Time for the final strike! Adios! Necro huh?" A hand appeared with one of Soulmon's arms, but he stopped as he heard something, that made some of his strength fade.

"Soulmon lose your power, Soulmon lose your power." Sakura put her hands together, and closed her eyes, as she chanted. The bats around her, just dropped like flies, as did around Sana.

"Wow! It really works! Then let's try it! Soulmon lose your power, Soulmon lose your power." Sana imitated the other girl, as the bird got up from his landing position.

"Now this is better! Let's do it Musyamon! For my devastated tongue!" Aquilamon took flight, gliding into position, right of the enemy.

Soulmon was shrinking away, as he tried to summon up some magic. "Necro… Magic?" His power didn't go very far, as it hit the swordsman Digimon, but it didn't affect him.

From the left, Musyamon charged his blade. "Prepare for desert, foul creature! No one makes an enchilada out of Sakura! Shogun Sword!" Jumping up towards his foe, his sword glowed brightly. Soulmon was panicking, as he felt helpless between the chanting, and the sword in his face.

"Necro Magic!" he tried to gather up what little power he had left, and as he created something that could give him a defense, he was hit from behind.

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon struck from behind the Spanish speaking Digimon, causing major pain, leaving Soulmon vulnerable to the powerful slash Musyamon prepared, leaving dust out of the ghost Digimon.

The two de-digivolved into their rookie forms and turned to their partners.

"It worked! Take that!" Sana punched the air, confidently.

"Kotemon! Are you all right?" Sakura replied, running with the other girl.

"Yes, indeed. Are the two of you unhurt?" Kotemon replied in his formal fashion.

"We're okay. Just hungry and tired." The horror buff replied.

"My mouth is on fire, Sana! These evil ghosts made us eat fire!" Biyomon cried, hugging his partner.

"It was not that bad, Biyomon. In fact, we saved some for the two of you, and some for later, when we would plot our escape!" Kotemon answered enthusiastically.

"This also proves one thing! I ain't scared of no ghosts!" Sana declared to everyone. This gave the others a good sweatdrop.

* * *

Several hours have passed, as beds and food were left in the castle, and with no more ghosts to haunt the halls, the girls and their friends were able to recover some of their lost strength for their journey ahead. Once ready, the four gathered on one side of the island, their supplies filled, as they confidently looked at the distance.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Aquilamon! Everyone aboard!"

The girls and Kotemon hopped onto the large bird, heading in the direction they came from.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! The constellations indicated that we came from this direction." Aquilamon stated, even if it was daybreak.

"But the constellations are messed up! They don't make sense!" Sakura argued.

"This coming from the girl who thought the other side of the island was where we needed to go and making us go around the same rock five times!" The bird teased.

This caused the uptight young child to pout and grumble. "I can so find my way back to the others."

"Sounds like this is going to be one helluva trip." Sana complained.

"Indeed child. I do hope they settle down." Kotemon answered in agreement.

"Also, we need to make sure we make regular stops. Understood Aquilamon?" Sakura started to nag.

"What am I, a bus service! I'll make a stop when I feel like it!" The bird replied annoyed.

Kotemon just sighed. "This will be a long trip."

* * *

Biyomon: At first, I wanted a Biyomon for Sana. Initially he was to be a female. And there wasn't going to be much of a character or character arc. Over time, we decided to make Biyomon a male, when we changed digivolutions for him, and he over time became a brat who wouldn't know limits. As the writing went on, he became kinder and loyal, and more of a friend and partner-in-crime to Sana. He went from "Generic Digimon partner" to the quirky bird we wrote here. He may not be a complex character, but he is certainly fun to write with his antics. We decided to make him the opposite type of child than Sora's Biyomon; Her's was a clingy needy child that wanted her attention all the time. Sana's a trickster. I thought "A Biyomon who got mixed at birth with a Terriermon" and here came this character. In the end, I decided to keep simplicity for simplicity's sake. And it worked well.


End file.
